¡Pokémon Adventures's Destiny!
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Shade Akasuna es una niña de 10 años, proveniente de pueblo Masara, huérfana de madre y que es capaz de entender el lenguaje de los Pokémon. Su mayor sueño es ser maestra Pokémon y campeona de la liga de Kanto, hará muchos aliados en su viaje... pero tendrá que superar a muchos enemigos, rivales y peligros a la vez para lograr su objetivo... [OCs Incluidos] [Editando capítulos :3]
1. Prologue

**_Nota: Primero que nada… les doy un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que son tan amables de leer mi historia, especialmente a los que se toman unos momentos de su valioso tiempo para dejar un comentario, (Esto va para Adriana Valkyrie y Luxie-chan, ¡Gracias por ser las primeras en comentar mi FF!), sobre sus opiniones de la historia._**

**_En fin. Vengo a avisar que seguí los consejos de una de las personas que amablemente dejo un comentario, (pero no aquí, sino en otro sitio) expresando su opinión y criticando positivamente, en fin, gracias a ello me tome el tiempo de "arreglar" los capítulos publicados hasta ahora, espero haber mejorado :3_**

**_Y bueno, pronto traeré la continuación del Fanfic, por ahora volveré a subir TODOS los capítulos, aconsejo que se vuelvan a leer dichos capítulos, ya que se añadieron aspectos más relevantes para el futuro de la trama, sé que habrán quedado más largos que antes… pero eso se debe a que me esfuerzo en describir todo lo más posible._**

**_Ahora sin más preámbulos… ¡El prólogo mejorado!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>En un principio… todo era tranquilidad… no había tierra ni nada semejante… únicamente existían los infinitos mar y cielo… pero por creación del único ser existente, desconocido y de gran poderío… conocido por varios nombres, siendo el principal y usado por todos el de "Arceus", surgieron los primeros continentes de tierra, que poco a poco fueron separándose… hasta acabar por tomar formas distintas y únicas, llegando a conocerse con el nombre de "Regiones". Luego de tener listos los continentes terrestres, Arceus poco a poco fue creando seres que protegieran el cielo, el mar, la tierra y la naturaleza con poderes similares a los suyos, pero que tampoco podían superarlo… estos serían los primeros Pokémon… q<em>_ue tiempo después terminarían siendo conocidos por la humanidad futura con el nombre de "Pokémon Legendarios"._

_Acto seguido Arceus y los legendarios fueron formando a toda una variedad de criaturas, que serían las primeras que habitarían las regiones y que contarían con grandiosas habilidades y poderes inimaginables, como serían: emanar fuego, lanzar truenos, escupir potentes chorros de agua, etc. Pero eso no es todo, ya que estas criaturas con el paso del tiempo eran capaces de crecer, volverse más fuertes -y a veces más pesadas- siendo este proceso llegar a ser conocido como la "Evolución", la cual la gran mayoría de las veces le permitía mejorar al Pokémon que evolucionaba._

_Estas criaturas estaban divididas en una gran cantidad de especies y de distintos tipos elementales; dependiendo de este, el Pokémon era capaz de aprender ciertos ataques (las habilidades que se mencionaron anteriormente) de acuerdo a sus capacidades. Los tipos de los Pokémon estaban estrechamente relacionados con los elementos de la naturaleza y como es de suponerse existían ventajas y desventajas, cierto tipo de Pokémon le tenía ventaja a otro, de igual manera este sufriría desventaja por otro, un ejemplo simple: el tipo fuego es débil contra el tipo agua, ya que en la naturaleza y la química el agua puede extinguir el fuego._

_Años de evolución después… los Pokémon desarrollaban unos vínculos muy fuertes y especiales con otros seres… de aspecto distinto, con un lenguaje más prolongado y entendible, (ya que mayormente los Pokémon solo emitían gruñidos, rugidos ó ciertas sílabas de su respectivo nombre. Ejemplo: el Pokémon Pikachu puede decir solo "pika-pika", "Pikachu" ó "Kaaaachu") así como inteligencia e ingenio mayor al de los Pokémon, no con respecto al coeficiente intelectual, (ya que en ocasiones estos seres eran superados por la inteligencia de determinados Pokémon), sino por ser capaces de construir sus propios hogares, buscar cualquier tipo de alimento, etc… estos eran los que decidían que iban a hacer con sus Pokémon… estos se llegaron a denominar como "humanos". Quienes lograron no ser dictadores, sino tener cierto dominio en la cadena natural, estando encima de los Pokémon, pero sin gobernarlos ya que podían coexistir en armonía, (claro que a veces con dificultades)._

_Siendo los primeros humanos que protegían la naturaleza, con ayuda de los Pokémon que vivían en libertad en sus ambientes naturales, volviéndose una especie de "guardianes" de esta… los conocidos en un futuro como "Pokémon Rangers". Algunos humanos tenían a los Pokémon como mascotas, otros los tenían para protegerse de los demás Pokémon salvajes, (es decir los que habitaban en un ambiente libre -bosques y selvas, mares y océanos y cielos- que no requerían necesariamente el cuidado de los humanos) y los que tenían inclinación hacia la ciencia, se dedicaban a estudiar a los Pokémon para conocer mejor los misterios que envolvían, siendo estos "Investigadores Pokémon"._

_En su caso otras personas tenían a sus Pokémon para ayudarles en sus tareas domésticas ó incluso en sus trabajos, siendo buenos compañeros en el trabajo, ya que ayudaban a los humanos en las tareas que resultaban más difíciles para que los hicieran solo humanos ó cosas que eran imposibles de realizar para el ser humano._

_También habían humanos que los utilizaban para disputar enfrentamientos, batallas, combates ó cualquier tipo de competencia (de espíritu competitivo y sin llegar a peleas a muerte, ya que no era permitido por las buenas costumbres) contra los Pokémon de otras personas para medir sus habilidades, creciendo juntos y ayudando a su Pokémon a volverse fuerte con entrenamiento diario, claro que sin pasarse y llegando a crear un fuerte vinculo de humano-Pokémon: a las personas que realizaban este tipo de acciones se les conoce con el nombre de "Entrenadores Pokémon"._

_Pero a diferencia de los entrenadores, también existían personas conocidas como "Coordinadores Pokémon", quienes participaban en competencias conocidas como "Concursos Pokémon"; su oficio era que bien, aunque realizaban los combates parecidos a los de los entrenadores, no solo debían formar el vínculo con el Pokémon en batalla, sino sacar el máximo potencial y belleza de este. Es decir: si el Pokémon usaba cualquier movimiento de determinado tipo elemental, debía exhibirse tanto la belleza del movimiento, como la destreza del Pokémon al realizarlo._

_Claro que no todo era felicidad y armonía en este mundo de seres humanos y Pokémon… todos los "por" tienen un "contra"… llegando el caso de que habían humanos ambiciosos y que no tenían respeto hacia los Pokémon, llegando a considerarlos solo herramientas ó seres inferiores… que solo existían para ser controlados y dominados… siendo los enemigos de los humanos que veían a los Pokémon como seres vivos, con alma, corazón y sentimientos propios, considerándolos también como sus amigos…_

_No se puede luchar con el destino, todos cuando nacemos tenemos encomendada una misión... Y la de una pequeña niña, de nombre "Shade Akasuna" (curiosamente poseedora de la habilidad de entender el "lenguaje de los Pokémon" desde que era pequeña, por lo que tiene un fuerte afecto hacia estas criaturas), huérfana de madre, por lo que vive con su padre (el cual es un consagrado Pokémon Ranger) y su hermana menor… sería la de emprender un viaje por la región Kanto… para recolectar las 8 medallas de dicha región… y así convertirse... ¡En la entrenadora Pokémon más grande de todos los tiempos! Y además de eso... Resolver un montón de misterios que envuelven la región Kanto… a los aliados y enemigos que la rodean… y tal vez… descubrir igualmente algún secreto sobre sí misma, que ella desconoce..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo renovado! Por ahora solo podré subir 3 cosas, (Prólogo, Cap. 01 y Cap. 02) debido al corto tiempo que tengo, pronto subiré los capítulos 03 y 04, desde el cap. 05 para adelante me retrasare un poco <strong>_

**_¡SAYONARA!_**


	2. Chapter 01

_**Nota**__**: **__Debo aclarar de una vez que usare los nombres originales (es decir japoneses) en __**pueblo Paleta **__y en el apellido del __**prof. Oak**__, de modo que en este fic pasaran a llamarse __**pueblo Masara **__y __**prof. Okido **__respectivamente. Es que estos 2 me gustan más en japonés :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 01<strong>_

"_**La aventura comienza**__**"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Nuestra historia se sitúa en la región Kanto… llevándonos a un pequeño y pintoresco pueblito llamado pueblo Masara, donde los más populares y fuertes entrenadores se formaban. No era tan poblado como las grandes ciudades, teniendo un cómodo y entrañable aspecto de campo, con algunas casas de colores tranquilos y claros, junto a tejas oscuras; todo era rodeado por un mar de pasto verde y suave, lleno del rocío de cada mañana, aunque no se notaba aun ya que todavía no amanecía. Justo al sur del pueblo había una ruta marítima, en la cual habitaban todo tipo de Pokémon de tipo agua. Era la noche después de su cumpleaños y la joven Shade Akasuna tenía tanta emoción que no podía dormirse. Ella era una chica muy tranquila y amable, de clara tez y larga cabellera castaña, ojos azules cual cielo y que sobre todo, ¡adoraba a los Pokémon desde que tenía memoria! Anoche acababa de cumplir sus diez años de edad y todos sabían lo qué eso significaba… ¿no?"<strong>_

—¡Al fin! El día que más esperé será mañana, el día de recibir mi primer Pokémon…—decía jubilosamente Shade con cara de alegría, mientras era cubierta por las blancas sábanas de su cama—. Pero no estoy segura de cuál voy a escoger…

Por lo que Shade vio en ese documental de anoche, los únicos iniciales que le darían a escoger serían Bulbasaur, Charmander ó Squirtle, a manos del prof. Okido. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a esa elección tan difícil que todo joven debía tomar al iniciar su viaje, mientras que se acostaba de espaldas, quedando su mirada fija en el techo de color verdoso, similar a las paredes. Según los expertos, Charmander al ser de tipo fuego, era el inicial mas "fuerte y recomendado" para los novatos, claro que un poco difícil de controlar cuando llegaba a evolucionar, la ventaja de todo era que una vez llegada a su fase final, pasaba a ser tipo fuego/volador. Aunque Squirtle, el inicial de tipo agua, tenía buenas posibilidades, ya que tenía altas defensas y buen índice de ataque… pero… también estaba Bulbasaur, el inicial de tipo hierba… tristemente la niña no había alcanzado a escuchar las características de este, ya que había caído dormida por lo tarde que era y el sueño que la atormentaba, cosa que la decepcionó un poco al despertarse cuando acabo el documental.

—_(Charmander, Squirtle o Bulbasaur… Charmander, Squirtle o Bulbasaur… ¡Charmander, Squirtle o Bulbasaur!) _—Esos 3 nombres rodaban en círculos por la mente inestable de la pequeña niña, sin poder decidirse por ninguno hasta que estalló gritando de pura frustración—. ¡Aaaaaay! ¿A quién engaño? ¡No me puedo decidir! —Exclamó indecisa, mientras que movía rápidamente los brazos hacia arriba y abajo, así como rodaba en su cama de un lado para otro. Pero una vez liberó su frustración contenida, se calmó y volvió a mirar al techo—. Bueno… Supongo que tendré que esperar a verlos de cerca y allí poder decidirme.

Sentenció en un intento por calmar su ansiedad, asintiendo para sí misma al tomar esa decisión. Dicho esto la pequeña de clara tez cerró lentamente sus párpados, dejando descansar nuevamente sus ojos celestes cual cielo y pasados unos minutos, se durmió profundamente, envolviéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><em>En un campo de hierba seca y de tonos amarillentos y medio desierto, se encontraba un chico algo alto y de clara tez, de cabello castaño oscuro "de puntas" y de mirada algo fría e indiferente de color verde olivo. Iba vestido con una camiseta totalmente negra de manga corta, cuyo cuello era adornado por una especie de bufanda o capa pequeña y plateada, junto a un pantalón púrpura claro, que combinaba con el par de sudaderas del mismo color que en sus muñecas llevaba, así como calzaba unas botas marrón oscuro. También se encontraba una niña de clara tez, ojos celestes cual cielo y cabello castaño largo. Iba vestida con una blusa lila, que poseía un corazón morado en el centro, chaqueta y jeans de color azul oscuro y otras prendas más.<em>

_Una vez ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro, sus miradas de colores claros se centraron entre sí; en un silencio que parecía sepulcral ya que ninguno decía nada y que único perturbador de dicho silencio era el sonido del viento que en ese momento sopló en todo el prado amarillento, moviendo a su vez la hierba, así como los cabellos de ambos chicos y la bufanda del varón, la cual bailaba al ritmo del viento. Algo que nadie podía descifrar era el enigma de por qué cuando 2 entrenadores se miraban a los ojos, alguna fuerza los inclinaba a entablar un combate Pokémon, tal vez era el espíritu de lucha que a todo entrenador embargaba. Fue cuando ambos jóvenes llevaron una mano a sus respectivos bolsillos y de estos retiraban unas pequeñas esferas de color rojo en la parte superior, blanco en la inferior y que en la zona de unión de ambos colores había una franja negra y en el centro de la esfera un pequeño círculo que claramente indicaba que debía presionarse para hacer su magia._

—_**Vaya… no esperaba encontrarme a nadie en este lugar…**__ —rompió el silencio el chico de ojos verde olivo, con tono indiferente—. __**Y menos a una niñata. ¿Tú quién eres? **__—Le pregunto fríamente a la menor._

—_**Yo soy Shade Akasuna, de pueblo Masara… ¿y tú eres…?**_

—_**Midori Okido…**__ —respondió de una vez el varón, sin ningún rastro de emoción vivaz en su voz—. __**Bien sabrás que debemos luchar, ¿no?**_

—_**No lo niego, por lo que déjame presentarte… ¡a mi pequeño compañero de lucha!**_

_Shade arrojó su respectiva esfera bicolor al aire y cuando esta se abrió, de ella surgió una luz rojiza y a su vez esta tomo la forma de una pequeña criatura cuadrúpeda, con la apariencia de un dinosaurio, de ojos de pupilas rojizas y cuyo cuerpo era de color azul-verdoso, con algunas manchas más oscuras y de geométricas formas repartidas por este y de igual forma en su frente, que también poseía una especie de verdoso bulbo en su torso._

—_**¡Saur! ¡Bulbasaur! **__—Gritó el pequeño monstruo con entusiasmo al salir._

—_**¿Con que uno de tipo hierba…? **__—Midori suspiró algo fastidiado, al ver que frente a él tenía la victoria servida en bandeja de plata—. __**Y yo que esperaba un reto mejor… en fin… ¡sal a luchar!**_

_Tras arrojar su esfera bicolor, liberó de esta a una criatura con la apariencia de un pequeño pajarito con plumaje de tonos variados: en la cabeza era café oscuro, con detalles negros en todo su torso y alas de color rojizo, con puntas de un tono más claro. Poseía un pequeño, pero filoso pico y patas con garras filosas, ambos de tonos lilas claros. Su mirada era oscura y reflejaba profunda determinación y algo de furia._

—_**¡Row! ¡Spearow! **__—Chillaba el pajarito viendo a Shade con ojos que parecían desafiantes._

_La pequeña niña castaña trago saliva y exclamó mentalmente con un tono de preocupación, sintiendo que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cuello de puro nerviosism—. __**(¡Oh, no! Spearow es tipo volador… ¡Tiene ventaja contra un tipo hierba como Bulbasaur!)**_

—_**Usa picotazo**__ —ordenó con total serenidad Midori._

_Siguiendo la orden de su respectivo entrenador, el pajarito gritaba fuertemente de decisión mientras se arrojaba volando a toda velocidad hacia el Pokémon de hierba de la entrenadora castaña, con su afilado pico desprendiendo un brillo blanco y curiosamente afilándose más. La pequeña niña se aterró, gritándole a su respectivo Pokémon que esquivara tal ataque, conociendo las peligrosas consecuencias. Cerrando sus puños con fuerza la niña al no soportar estar a punto de presenciar la escena de su Pokémon estar a punto de ser atacado por el enemigo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos, volviéndose todo oscuro y borroso de repente para ella._

* * *

><p>Shade gritó fuertemente, a la vez en que se despertaba de golpe, solo para caerse de la cama por su repentino y agitado despertar. Tras recobrarse del golpe de su rostro, comtra el frío suelo de madera de su habitación, la niña apoyó ambas manos sobre éste, alzando su desconcertada mirada y girándola a todos lados de la habitación de paredes celestes, con algunos posters de distintos colores y distintos dibujos de Pokémon, algunos que solo parecían garabatos con aires de Tangelas multicolores, otros ya mejores aunque aun amorfos y los actuales realmente admirables y posiblemente hechos a lápiz por una gran artista, y esa era la niña que en ese lugar antes dormía, (aunque ahora ya no). Al ver que no había nada fuera de lo común y que todavía estaba en su seguro hogar suspiro aliviada.<p>

—Uff… solo fue un sueño…

De repente, comenzó a sonar un curioso y chistoso despertador con forma de Pidgey, que yacía temblando y vibrando en la mesita de noche blanca, postrada a la derecha de la cama y que decía: _**«¡Levántate! ¡Pid-Pid! ¡Levántate!».**_ Shade se levantó con pereza, ya que todavía seguía algo adormecida.

—_¿¡Shade!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Ya te levantaste!? _—Se escuchó decir a una voz algo gruesa desde el piso de debajo de la casa, ya que era de un hombre: el padre de Shade.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya estoy despierta, papá! —Respondió Shade, alzando la voz para hacerse oír, a la vez que apagaba el despertador, dándole click al botoncito con forma de pico, para luego acercarse a la puerta de madera rojiza.

— _¡Bien! ¡Cuando te cambies, baja! ¡Que ya está listo el desayuno!_

—¡Ok! ¡Bajo en seguid…! ¡Aaaaaah!

Antes de que Shade terminara de responder, a la habitación entró corriendo un pequeño Pokémon con la apariencia de un perrito de pelaje anaranjado junto a algunas franjas negras, (similar al de un tigre) además de unos detalles de pelaje color amarillo crema claro en su hocico, panza y cola peluda. Se trataba del Growlithe de su padre, así como su compañero en sus misiones de ranger, al cual le decía "Redfire". Éste al entrar a la habitación, le saltó encima a la pobre y medio soñolienta niña para saludarla.

—¡Grow-Growlithe! —Exclamaba alegremente el perrito Pokémon, mientras lamía la cara de la niña, agitando vivazmente su peluda cola.

—¡Ahhh! Ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡N… no, Redfire! —Suplicaba entre risas la niña—. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Pokémon malo! ¡Me haces cosquillas! Ja, ja, ja.

—_«Vamos, Shade. ¡Levántate, levántate~!» —_Exclamaba Redfire, aún montado sobre el pecho de Shade, diciendo curiosamente la misma frase que el despertador.

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ya me desperté! ¡Pero quítate de encima, que estás pesado!

Unos cuantos minutos después, Shade se puso una camiseta rosada y de manga corta, con el símbolo de un corazón morado en el centro de ésta. Encima de esta una chaqueta azul oscuro; unos jeans del mismo color. También se puso unas deportivas verdes con bordes rojos, (regalo de su padre por su décimo cumpleaños); unas muñequeras azules con bordes violetas, (una en cada muñeca) y un cinturón verde, con una hebilla plateada, con un símbolo de estrella dorada en el centro, (regalo de un amigo hace mucho tiempo, para cuándo Shade iniciara su viaje como entrenadora). Entonces la niña bajó las escaleras, mientras el pequeño Growlithe la seguía.

—Buenos días a todos~ —saludó alegremente Shade, entrando a la cocina junto al perrito de piel de tigre (¿?).

—Buenos días, Shade~ —le respondieron igual de alegres su hermanita menor Akatsuki, (o Kairi para los amigos), y su padre Shintetsu Akasuna, así como los demás Pokémon del segundo.

Akatsuki era una niña de 8 años muy pequeña y tierna, con cabello corto y de color rojo-naranja, cuyos ojos eran del mismo color que los de su hermana mayor, celestes y serenos. Iba vestida con un gran camisón verde claro, que era tan ancho y largo que servía para cubrirle hasta el pequeño short de tonos violetas que traía puesto, que llegaba hasta algo más abajo de las rodillas y pequeñas sandalias del mismo color que el short. Mientras que Shintetsu era un hombre alto, de cabello medio largo (que le llegaba a los hombros) color gris "canoso" en su mayoría, con los bordes de las puntas rojizos, (nunca hablaba de porque tenía su cabello así… Ya que lo ponía de temperamento fuerte a veces) y ojos tangerinos intensos. Vestía una camiseta ancha y verde oscuro, junto a un pantalón gris con pocos bolsillos. Se especializaba en los Pokémon de tipo fuego desde que sus hijas podían recordar y su oficio como bien se sabía por todo el pueblo Masara, era ser un Pokémon Ranger. El hombre tristemente tuvo que criar a sus 2 hijas en solitario, ya que su esposa había fallecido a causa de una enfermedad, dejando a las 2 niñas huérfanas de madre desde que eran muy pequeñas. Shintetsu les empezó a servir el desayuno a Shade y a Kairi; los 3 se sentaron en la mesa, mientras que Red Fire y los demás Pokémon de Shintetsu, (todos de fuego) comían su "Alimento Pokémon" en sus respectivos platos.

Junto a Redfire comían una Ninetales llamada "Kitsushika" —Pokémon con la apariencia de una zorra de ojos rojizos y serenos, con abundante pelaje grisáceo, mayormente abundaba en su cuello, poseía un gran mechón en su cabeza y nueve colas anchas y largas, con bordes de color celeste— una Typhlosion llamada "Arashika" —Pokémon con la apariencia de un gran mustélido, posiblemente un Megatherium, de gran tamaño, de un único ojo rojizo y fiero, pero amable a la vez, con un gran mechón de pelaje que le cubría por completo el ojo derecho; no poseía cola y cuyo pelaje era azul oscuro en la zona superior y amarillo crema en la inferior— y un Magcargo llamado "Volcargot" —Pokémon con la apariencia de una especie de caracol, de ojos totalmente amarillentos y de pupila pequeña, cuyo caparazón era totalmente gris oscuro, hecho de rocas y que poseía una pequeña abertura donde surgía una pequeña llama azulada, así como un cuerpo predominantemente azul oscuro y hecho de lava del mismo color—

—Dime, hermana, ¿ya decidiste a cuál Pokémon inicial vas a escoger como compañero? —Preguntó curiosamente Kairi, con un cereal en plato sopero blanco a medio comer, mientras su hermana se sentaba en la mesa.

Shade se detuvo a medio camino, de meterse una tostada a la boca. Bajó la mirada y dijo, con tono melancólico—. Pues… la verdad es… que aún no me decido del todo…

—Ya veo… ¡pero, tranquila! —La animó su padre, con su usual sonrisa dulce—. Seguro que cuando los veas de cerca, en el laboratorio del Prof. Okido, te decidirás.

Le dijo su padre sonriéndole con cara amable, ya que el nombrado profesor Samuel Okido, era un buen amigo de la familia Akasuna, así como muy querido por los habitantes del pueblo al ser tan amable. También se sabía que era un buen poeta y por supuesto, lo que más lo destacaban eran sus conocimientos sobre el mundo Pokémon. La tradición del inició del viaje de cada entrenador estipulaba claramente que todo menor debía ir a ver al profesor Oak, tanto para recibir una Pokédex, como su Pokémon inicial, (aunque esta no era necesaria, si el entrenador ya recibía un primer Pokémon de parte de un padre o algo así). Claro que Shade y Kairi habían conocido al señor, desde que eran muy pequeñas y seguramente la primera no recordaría mucho del hombre o cómo era.

—¡Sí! Es cierto, papá —asintió la niña, que pareció animarse más gracias a ese comentario estimulante, por lo que volvió a centrar su atención en su desayuno—. Ahora… ¡Buen provecho!

Shade terminó de comer su desayuno a velocidad luz y salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, siendo vista con incredulidad por su hermana, padre y Pokémon de este por la rapidez con que acabo su desayuno. Una vez allí, procedió a ordenar los objetos que llevaría en su aventura, en el interior de su mochila de color verde fosforescente, con detalles rojos: allí metió el diario blanco de bordados celestes y letras doradas que decía "mi vida", los recipientes transparentes del agua y la comida, el dinero que había ahorrado de su mesada luego de sacarlo de su alcancía de Spoink (¿?), entre muchas otras cosas. Unos pocos minutos después, ya estaba lista para irse de la casa. Entonces ella, su hermana y su padre al salir de la casa, se empezaron a despedir.

—Bueno… supongo que ésta es la parte más difícil, en la vida de un padre… —comenzó a decir Shintetsu algo triste, pero sabiendo muy bien que pasaría en cualquier momento—. Al verte creo que fue ayer que saliste del hospital, muy pequeña y frágil… "sniff"… —entonces padre e hija se dieron un abrazo, muy conmovedor.

—_(¡Por Arceus…! ¡Ya empezó…!) —_Pensaba Shade, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca—. Ya, ya, no te preocupes. Estaré bien… ¡Y por favor…! No empieces con otra escena triste de tus telenovelas, papá… —Pedía algo avergonzada y esperando que no los estuvieran viendo los vecinos, una vez acabaron de abrazarse.

—Pero, hermana… No te vayas aún… ¡Te extrañaría demasiado…! —Rogaba la pequeña Kairi, aguantándose las lágrimas, al no soportar la idea de tener lejos a su hermana mayor.

—Kairi… Tengo que irme… —explicaba la hermana mayor, agachándose un poco y con voz suave— No llores, volveré para visitarte y enseñarte todos los Pokémon que capture en mi viaje y…

—¡No, hermana! ¡Me prometiste que no te irías a ningún lado sin mí! ¡Que siempre estaríamos juntas cuando mamá murió! —Chillaba, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la menor—. Entonces si te vas… ¡voy a ser mucho más fuerte que tú! —Gritó al final y salió corriendo devuelta a la casa, cerrando la puerta café tras de sí de un portazo.

—Kairi… ahora no sé si debería irme de viaje… —Decía Shade con tono deprimido, aunque esperaba que eso sucedería, ya que su hermanita estaba muy unida a ella.

—_«¡Tranquila, Shade! Yo me encargaré de jugar con Kairi en tu ausencia» —_La animó Redfire, guiñándole un ojo y moviendo su peluda cola, de lado a lado, totalmente seguro.

—… de acuerdo. Lo dejo todo en tus manos. Adiós, papá. Adiós, Redfire … —Shade alzó su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación de su hermanita. En esta solo se miraba la cortina blanquesina moviéndose por el aire que entraba. Y la pequeña castaña terminó diciendo—. Adiós, Kairi… volveré a visitarte pronto, lo prometo…

Finalmente Shade se comenzó a alejar por el camino norte del pueblo Masara, que daba a la salida, por lo que paso por debajo de un gran arco de colores cafés que adornaba tanto su entrada como salida, así como miraba con una dulce sonrisa el cartel de cuidada madera blanca, clavado en el césped que decía _**«Bienvenido a pueblo Masara: **__**¡Un lienzo en blanco del viaje de todos!**__**»**_. Unos minutos después, ya se encontraba caminando por la ruta 1, estando un poco más lejos de su pueblo natal. A medida que avanzaba dando sus pasos encima del verdoso pasto que parecía bailar a causa del refrescante viento que allí soplaba, y que alrededores era adornado por varios árboles no demasiado grandes, de hojas vivas y que parecían estar en fila, como indicándole a la pequeña el camino que debía seguir.

Durante su trayecto, había observado a unos cuántos Pokémon pequeños y regordetes con forma de pájaros, con plumaje de colores cafés y blanquesinos, con pico y patas de tonos rosados, unos Pidgeys para no decir más, volando por el inmenso, azulado y despejado cielo en pequeñas bandadas, lideradas por un gran Pokémon parecido a los anteriores, solo que de mayor tamaño, considerable belleza y elegancia, así como con una alargada pluma en su cabeza de colores rojos y una línea amarilla en medio, que ondeaba al ritmo del viento, un Pidgeot. También había observado a un par de pequeños Pokémon, con la apariencia de 2 pequeños roedores, de ojitos rojos, pelaje de colores morados y con panzas de color crema, junto a 2 bigotes y un gran colmillo que sobresalía de sus hocicos, eran 2 Rattatas, que estaban correteando y jugando a un extremo del camino y no evito soltar una risita de diversión; ya que los Rattatas estaban jugando con una especie de bellota, como si de un balón de soccer se tratase y la portería era un pequeño agujero, de un tronco hueco cubierto por algunas hojas caídas y resecas de distintos tonos.

Unos pocos minutos después, Shade se detuvo al ver la densa hierba alta, la cual daba directo al laboratorio del Prof. Okido_—. (Bueno… el laboratorio del Prof. Okido está pasando la hierba alta… pero... no sé si debería cruzar por esa hierba, sin un Pokémon a mi mando…)_

Pensó Shade mientras veía la hierba alta inmóvil, paso pensando un largo rato, pero apenas dio un paso… se escucho gritar a una voz algo grave: _«¡Espera, jovencita! ¡No entres en la hierba alta!»_ en tono de alarma que la sobresaltó. Al girarse vio que el que le gritaba era un señor que se acercaba corriendo en dirección a ella, aunque se notaba que hacía algo de esfuerzo en mantener esa velocidad. Posiblemente tenía aproximadamente 70 y tantos años. Era de clara tez y de ojos verdes olivo (y algo grisáceos), cuyos cabellos cortos eran grises y canosos; claramente se veía que tenía unos cuantos años por las leves arrugas que su rostro poseía. Iba vestido con una camisa entre morado y vinotinto, junto a una bata blanca de laboratorio. También llevaba un pantalón café claro y calzaba mocasines de un tono más oscuro.

—¡Uff… uff! Ay, que me da algo… —balbuceaba sin aliento el pobre señor, deteniéndose ya junto a Shade. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, con sus manos en sus rodillas y levemente inclinado, agotado de tanto correr y gritar. Una vez lo hizo, alzó la vista hacia la pequeña castaña—. No tenías pensado entrar en la hierba sin ningún Pokémon, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó el viejito, con cara de Braviary acusador.

—L… lo siento, señor… es que tengo que cruzar la hierba para llegar al laboratorio del prof. Okido… —le respondió Shade, con tono medio intimidado por su severa mirada.

—Ah… bueno… ya veo… tú debes de ser Shade Akasuna, ¿o me equivoco? —Preguntó el viejito, cambiando su mirada de Braviary acusador, a cara de Mareep comprensivo.

—Pues… sí, soy yo… esto… ¡Oiga! ¡Un segundo...! ¿¡Cómo es que sabe mí nombre!? —Exclamó boquiabierta la niña, empezando a creer que el señor era un ancianito psíquico ó algo así, aunque ciertamente no lo parecía.

—Je, je, je, pues tengo que saber el nombre de los futuros entrenadores, que inician su viaje y van a escoger su Pokémon inicial a mi laboratorio, ¿no? Además de que te conozco, desde que eras muy pequeña, pero es lógico que no me recuerdes, je, je… —Respondía el señor riéndose—. Por lo que deberíamos presentarnos "oficialmente". Yo soy el profesor Samuel Okido, pero puedes decirme solo prof. Okido o profesor. Déjame guiarte a mi laboratorio, no habrá peligro si caminamos juntos en la hierba.

—¡Whow! ¡Genial! Gracias, profesor. Es un placer conocerlo —Dijo Shade con una radiante sonrisa, en lo que estrechaba una mano del anciano, pero en realidad estaba pensando en ese momento—. _(¿Éste es el Prof. Okido? Más bien se parece a mi abuelito Salomón…)_

—Je, je, je, igualmente, jovencita Akasuna —sonrió el venerable, para añadir—. Dime, ¿ya sabes a cuál de los iniciales, vas a escoger como compañero?

—_(¡Por amor de Arceus! ¿¡Por qué siempre preguntan eso!?) —_Exclamó en su mente la niña, pero apenada sonrió y confesó—. Pues, la verdad es que… todavía no me decido…

—Oh, entiendo. ¡Descuida! Una vez que lleguemos a mi laboratorio, seguro que te decidirás… —le sugirió el profesor comprensivamente, ya que eso era una reacción normal en casi todos los entrenadores—. ¿Sabes? Me parece interesante, que todavía no hayas tomado tu decisión… ¿qué piensas hacer, cuándo te entregue al Pokémon que escojas?

Shade dio un leve respingo, viendo al mayor con absoluta sorpresa y curiosidad reflejada en su mirar, debido a esa repentina pregunta. A medida que caminaban Shade meditó y trato de buscar las palabras con las cuales explicarle al prof. Okido el por qué quería un Pokémon. Una vez lo hizo le explico que siempre su madre en vida fue una gran conocedora y amiga de los Pokémon, llegando incluso a poder comunicarse con ellos mutuamente. La niña dijo que siempre había querido ser igual de unida a los Pokémon como su madre fue, llegando un día en que le prometió a esta volverse entrenadora para no solo participar en la liga con el equipo Pokémon que tuviera, sino también para formar fuertes lazos de amistad con ellos, madurando y creciendo junto a ellos. El hombre al acabar de escuchar atentamente la respuesta de la chica no pudo evitar sonreír complacido por ella, diciendo que de verdad admiraba esa decisión de su parte, al ver la duda en los ojos de la pequeña el profesor le explicó con tono serio de voz, que él tenía un nieto cuyo viajo Pokémon se inició unos pocos meses antes que el de ella, diciendo que aunque era un gran experto en el entrenamiento Pokémon, era demasiado severo con los de su equipo, cosa que aunque fuera efectiva para fortalecerlos, era algo preocupante para el hombre mayor ya que su nieto solo pensaba en ganar todo combate que se le presentara y si perdía, aplicaba entrenamientos cada vez más severos. Al escuchar eso Shade no evitó sentirse algo molesta, por lo que le preguntó cómo se llamaba su susodicho nieto, Samuel le respondió con el nombre de "Midori Okido".

—¿Midori… Okido? —Shade no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, al escuchar el nombre del frío entrenador de ojos verdes, con el que lucho en su sueño de la otra noche. Pero al preguntarle que pasaba, ella le respondió al profesor que no le hiciera caso, sonriendo amablemente.

Unos cuantos minutos de caminata, finalmente llegaron al laboratorio, que constaba de un edificio de considerable tamaño, de blancas paredes y azulado techo, con ventanas cristalinas y una puerta de madera de roble al frente. Una vez entraron se pudieron apreciar paredes y suelos hechos de una especie de cerámica plateada, cuyas paredes eran adornadas por varios estantes de ciencias como del proceso evolutivo a través de las piedras evolutivas; la variación de las especies, etc. Había también algunas bibliotecas llenas de libros de los mismos temas, aunque predominaban los de los anteriores temas, estaban en algunas esquinas. Y el techo era igualmente blanco, con algunas lámparas alargadas alumbrando todo. Allí dentro los recibió un señor un poco más joven que el profesor, que igualmente iba vestido con bata blanca, junto a una franela negra y pantalón café, de ojos azules y cabello negro, (seguramente era el asistente investigador del profesor), este al presentarse con la pequeña de ojos celestes, dejo claro que se llamaba "Alphons Burton". Okido le pidió a Shade que los acompañara a él y a Alphons. Los 3 se dirigieron hacia una mesa de color verde pantano, en dónde yacían 3 pequeñas esferas, de color rojizo arriba y blanco abajo. Esas eran 3 Pokéballs y en el interior de estas se podía apreciar a 3 pequeñas criaturas, ya que aunque conservaban sus colores, también eran medio transparentes.

_**(¡Redoble de tambores, por favor!)**_

—Muy bien, Shade. Es la hora más emocionante de todo aspirante a entrenador… —comenzó su discurso el profesor, siendo rodeado por un montón de brillitos, al estar tan inspirado—. ¡La hora de escoger a tu primer Pokémon! Déjame mostrárselos.

Alphons le tendió la primera Pokéball al profesor y este procedió a lanzarla al aire. Al abrirse y que de ella surgiera la luz rojiza, apareció una pequeña lagartija bípeda, de pupilas azuladas. Cuyo cuerpo era de predominante color anaranjado, con el vientre amarillento. La punta de su larga cola estaba encendida en llamas de colores rojizos.

—¡Char! ¡Char! ¡Charmander! —Exclamaba la pequeña lagartija alegremente.

—Éste es un Charmander, el Pokémon inicial de tipo fuego —explicó el profesor y luego su asistente terminó la frase, diciendo—. Es muy fuerte y tiene mucha energía… pero también es algo difícil de controlar, cuando evoluciona, ¡ten paciencia con el si lo escoges!

—¡Está muy lindo! Pero… a ver los otros… —dijo Shade pensativa, tras acariciar la cabeza del Charmander con cariño, cosa que le agradó a la criaturita.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora el siguiente es el Pokémon de tipo agua, Squirtle —dijo lanzando la segunda Pokéball, una vez que Alphons se la tendió.

Esta vez de la rojiza luz se formó un Pokémon con la apariencia de una pequeña tortuguita celeste y bípeda, de extremidades algo regordetas, sus pupilas eran púrpuras. Su torso y vientre estaban cubiertos con caparazón de color café-rojizo en la parte del torso y amarillo claro en la del vientre. Tenía una cola de forma tan enrollada que parecía de ardilla.

—¡Squir! ¡Squirtle! —Exclamó alegre el Pokémon tortuguita.

—Bueno, está lindo igual, pero… no sé… a ver el último… —le dijo Shade a los 2 hombres con bata, aún mas indecisa y cruzándose de brazos, sonriéndole con dulzura a la tortuguita, a lo que ésta le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Vaya! Qué interesante… normalmente todos los que vienen, escogen a uno de ellos 2 apenas los ven… —se asombró considerablemente Alphons, al ver la reacción de Shade, aunque le enternecía ver lo bien que se llevaba con los Pokémon de agua y fuego.

—De acuerdo… ahora por último, pero no menos importante… el Pokémon de tipo hierba… ¡Bulbasaur!

El profesor al lanzar la última Pokéball al aire, la luz rojiza dejo al descubierto al pequeño Pokémon de rojizas pupilas y cuadrúpedo, de cuerpo azul verdoso, manchas más oscuras y geométricas en su cuerpo, en cuyo torso yacía un gran bulbo verde oscuro; el cual Shade había visto la otra noche en su sueño. Apenas vio a Bulbasaur, la pequeña castaño miro fijamente a los ojos rojizos del Pokémon. Al notar que este hacia lo mismo con ella, sintió un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, ligado con emoción en su interior, como si conociera a ese pequeño desde hace tiempo y que podían llegar a ser buenos amigos. Claro que disimuladamente se quedo en silencio un momento, sin apartar la mirada del pequeño Bulbasaur.

—… Ya he tomado mi decisión. Está más claro que el agua… te escojo… ¡a ti, Bulbasaur! —Exclamó finalmente, con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la ya decidida niña.

—_«¿Cómo? ¿¡Yo!?» —_Dijo el pequeño Pokémon, que aún no se lo creía.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Qué interesante elección…! —Dijo el profesor, asintiendo junto a Alphons, ambos con una sonrisa radiante en sus rostros. Al ver la cara de extrañeza de Shade, el segundo comenzó a explicarle.

—Verás, Akasuna. Hace mucho tiempo, nadie escogía al inicial de hierba… ya que lo consideraban una "pérdida de tiempo", al ser un Pokémon tan débil y difícil de entrenar —Ésto no lo decía adrede, ya que sonaba triste al decirlo.

—Es cierto. Este Bulbasaur no ha salido del laboratorio en mucho tiempo —concluyó el profesor, igual de entristecido que el otro hombre.

—Pues… no me importa que digan que Bulbasaur es el inicial más débil… ¡eso es discriminación y una completa injusticia! Voy a mostrarles a todos que el también es fuerte. ¡Ven con tu nueva entrenadora, querido Bulbasaur! —Dijo Shade y extendió los brazos, al mismo tiempo que su nuevo Pokémon saltaba hacia ella y se abrazaban.

—¡Que lindas palabras, Akasuna! ¡M… me llegaron…! "Sniff" —exclamaba Alphons, comenzando a llorar, pero secando rápido sus lágrimas con la manga de su bata. El profesor se acercó a la niña y le pregunto.

-Ahora, dime… ¿quieres ponerle un apodo a tu Bulbasaur?

—¡Claro! Se llamara… a ver… —Shade comenzó a observar detenidamente a su Bulbasaur y al fijarse bien en él, vio que en su frente tenía una mancha, con forma similar a la de la letra T y no tardó mucho en tomar una decisión—. ¡Ya sé! Te pondré… _¡"Tristar"! _¿Te gusta, amiguito?

—_«¿Tristar? ¡Suena genial!» —_Exclamaba asintiendo alegremente el pequeño Bulbasaur, feliz de tener un nombre propio y puesto por una entrenadora, que aunque apenas conocía, ya tenía mucho cariño.

—_¿"Tristar"…? _—Oak pensó un poco—. ¡Que nombre más bonito! Y original también.

Acto seguido Alphons se acercó a la niña, entregándole 5 pequeñas Pokéballs, esta al recibirlas las guardó en uno los bolsillos de su cinturón verde fosforescente, los cuales estaban diseñados especialmente para ellas. Seguidamente le entrego un pequeño aparato de color rojo predominante, con algunos bordes y botones de color negro, que poseía un circulito azulado en medio. Se trataba de la Pokédex. Shade lo recibió con curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que veía uno de esos aparatos de cerca, abriendo su portada y sorprendida de la cantidad de botoncitos multicolores que su interior poseía, así como una pantallita que desconocía para que era, hasta que por indicación del profesor, señaló su Pokédex en dirección a los Pokémon iniciales en el orden en que se los mostraron. Éste comenzó a describirlos, así como en su pantallita aparecía una pequeña ilustración del Pokémon que describía.

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Charmander! «El Pokémon Lagartija» De tipo Fuego. ¡Bip-bip! La intensidad con la que arde la llama de su cola es un indicador del estado físico y emocional de este Pokémon. Cuando la intensidad de la llama está baja, su salud puede estar en riesgo, cuando arde con normalidad, Charmander está saludable y alegre, cuando arde con más intensidad estará enfadado; si su fuego se vuelve azul es porque encontró un rival fuerte y digno de el. Y si la llama desaparece o se apaga, Charmander moriría. Es muy fuerte tanto por su ataque y velocidad. ¡Bip-bip!"—<strong>_

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Squirtle! «El Pokémon Tortuguita» De tipo Agua. ¡Bip-bip! Es una de las especies más difíciles de encontrar, ya que habita tanto aguas dulces como marinas, preferiblemente zonas bastante profundas. Cuando siente peligro, oculta sus extremidades y cabeza en el interior de su caparazón, el cual es prácticamente impenetrable. Es relativamente fácil de criar gracias a su destacado carácter alegre y simpático, así como por sus defensa y ataque. ¡Bip-bip!"—<strong>_

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Bulbasaur! «El Pokémon Semilla». De tipo HierbaVeneno. ¡Bip-bip! Una semilla yace en el interior del bulbo de su lomo, la cual dependiendo de la cantidad de luz que haya estado recibiendo en su etapa de Bulbasaur, se volverá un saludable capullo cuando evoluciona a su siguiente etapa, y cuando evoluciona a la última etapa este capullo se abrirá finalmente. Bulbasaur es un Pokémon muy leal y cariñoso con su entrenador, dando incluso su vida por defenderlo, un gran amigo y fiel compañero, todo un luchador innato, que nunca retrocede en batalla. ¡Bip-bip!"—**_

* * *

><p>—<em>(«Un gran amigo… y fiel compañero») —<em>Repitió Shade en su mente, girando su vista hacia su pequeño Bulbasaur, el cual le miró con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, la cual se contagió en el rostro de Shade—. ¡Muchas gracias! Les prometo que cuidaré bien de Tristar.

—No tienes que decirlo, pequeña —asintió Alphons, sonriendo bastante feliz por el pequeño Bulbasaur y la nueva entrenadora.

El pequeño Bulbasaur se acercó a sus antiguos compañeros Pokémon del laboratorio, los 3 charlaron un buen rato despidiéndose entre sí. Tanto el Charmander como el Squirtle le desearon la mejor de las suertes a Tristar, diciéndole que tenía mucha suerte de tener a una entrenadora como esa niña y que no se diera por vencido nunca. El Pokémon de hierba sonrío y asintió vivazmente, a la vez en que el notaba que el hombre de edad y de bata, que cuidó de él durante tanto tiempo llegando a considerarlo como un padre se acercaba. El profesor Samuel Okido se colocó de cuclillas para acariciar por última vez al pequeño Pokémon de hierba, al cual había cuidado desde tanto tiempo que ya lo consideraba un hijo.

—Sabemos que cuidarás muy bien de él —continuó el prof. Okido, a la vez en que le guiñaba un ojo a Tristar—. Hasta pronto, pequeño. Tengo la certeza de que con la ayuda de esta jovencita, te volverás un poderoso luchador algún día, cuídate mucho.

—_«¡Sí~!» —_Tristar asintió sonriéndole, a la vez en que frotaba su cabeza, entre las piernas del hombre.

"_**Una vez Shade se despidió y se fue corriendo a la ruta 1, rebosante de hierba verdosa y fresca, junto a su nuevo y querido compañero. El profesor y su asistente se despidieron igual de ella con la mano, felices de ver que por fin habían hallado a una buena persona que cuidara de ese pequeño Bulbasaur, claro que algo nostálgicos al ver que se lo llevaban, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor. Pero lo que la pequeña entrenadora castaña no sabía… era que acababa de dar el primer paso… hacia una emocionante aventura que nunca olvidaría…"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Continuara…!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hasta aquí el 1er capítulo! Como ven no cambio demasiado, solo mayormente la escena del sueño de Shade, presentando al entrenador con el que esta lucho como el nieto del prof. Okido, Midori Okido :3<strong>_

_**¡SAYONARA!**_


	3. Chapter 02

_**Capítulo 02**_

"_**Ciudad Verde: ¡La primera batalla de Shade!**__**"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Después de haber iniciado su viaje Pokémon, dejando atrás su entrañable hogar en pueblo Masara, luego de haber conocido al prof. Samuel Okido y que este le entregara a su primer Pokémon, un pequeño Bulbasaur con una curiosa mancha en forma de T en su frente, al que bautizó con el apodo de "Tristar", Shade Akasuna caminaba nuevamente por la ruta 1, pero esta vez acompañada de su compañero de tipo hierba, en dirección a su siguiente destino: ciudad Verde"<strong>_

—Oye Tristar, ¿es cierto lo que dijo el prof. Okido? ¿Eso acerca de que nunca saliste del laboratorio? —preguntó con curiosidad la castaña, mientras que caminaba y miraba a su Bulbasaur.

—_«Sí… eso me tenía muy triste… siempre que venían los entrenadores a escoger a su inicial, se fijaban solo en Charmander o en Squirtle… aunque el prof. Okido, así como su asistente Alphons eran muy buenos y me sacaban de la Pokéball para jugar conmigo, realmente nunca había salido del laboratorio…» _—explicaba el pequeño Pokémon muy triste, cuando de un momento a otro cambió su triste semblante a uno más alegre—. _«Pero… ¡ahora estoy muy emocionado y feliz! ¡Es la primera vez que me alejo tanto del laboratorio! ¡Y la primera vez que camino sobre algo que no sea el piso del laboratorio! ¡Gracias por escogerme como compañero, Shade!»_ —Contestó el pequeño Bulbasaur mientras le sonreía a su entrenadora, cuando de pronto le vino una duda a la mente—. _«Oh sí, por cierto… ¿por qué te fijaste precisamente en mí, Shade?»_

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pues esto… —Shade miró nerviosamente el cielo, recordando la especie de "visión" que tuvo en su sueño dos noches antes, así como el sentimiento de empatía cuando lo vio en el laboratorio. Hasta que finalmente miro a su pequeño compañero Pokémon—. Digamos que fue mi… ¡intuición femenina! ¡Je, je, je, je! —contestó soltando una risita, tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

De repente la entrenadora y su Pokémon se fijaron que ya no caminaban sobre el suave y verdoso pasto de la ruta 1, sino sobre una pequeña, firme y grisácea acera. Al fijarse mejor se vieron entrando a una pequeña ciudad, con calles de diferentes tonos verdosos, con unos cuantos edificios, de tamaños tan variados y formas tan distintas que eran demasiadas para describirlas. Shade noto un pequeño letrero que decía: _**«Bienvenidos a ciudad Verde: **__**¡El paraíso del eterno verdor!**__**»**_ y sonrió satisfecha, al ver que finalmente habían llegado a su primer destino, avisándole de ello a Tristar, el cual alcanzo a exclamar un largo "Saaaaaur" de la impresión, viendo en todas direcciones y corriendo para acercarse y mirar (y a veces olfatear) todo lo que llamaba su atención, claro que sin alejarse de su entrenadora. La entrenadora castaña sonrío enternecida y divertid, de la curiosidad del Pokémon de hierba.

Shade cargó en brazos a su Pokémon y procedió a explicarle todo, primariamente le señaló un edificio de un tamaño no muy grande, de tejado azul oscuro, paredes más claras y ventanas cristalinas, en cuya entrada había un letrerito que decía _**«Tienda Pokémon de ciudad Verde: **__**¡Tenemos de todo aquí~!**__**»**_.

—Ese edificio de allí es una "tienda Pokémon", llamada a veces solo "tienda" o "TP". Allí se pueden comprar muchas cosas como Pokéballs, pociones, alimento (humano y Pokémon), entre otros objetos útiles.

Luego se giraron y centraron su atención en una edificación mucho más grande y ancha que el resto, que se destacaba por tener el techo rojo, paredes tangerinas con detalles blancos, ventanas y una gran puerta todas de cristal y un enorme símbolo en este que recordaba a una Pokéball, así como un letrero al frente que decía _**«Centro Pokémon de ciudad Verde: **__**¡Bienvenidos todos los entrenadores!**__**»**_.

—Ese edificio se conoce como "Centro Pokémon", aunque también le dicen "centro" a secas o "CP". Ahí yace una enfermera llamada "Joy Heal", la cual te sanara y curara tus heridas, en caso de que estés muy dañado por alguna batalla o cualquier cosa… y lo mejor es… ¡Que no cobra nada! ¡El servicio es gratuito! —bromeó la pequeña castaña, soltando una risita.

—_«¡Whow! Sabes muchas cosas, Shade» _—contestó el Pokémon de hierba, fascinado de todos los conocimientos que su entrenadora poseía, a pesar de ser tan joven igual que él.

Después de comprar algunas Pokéballs extras, así como unas cuantas pociones, otros objetos y alimentos en la tienda, Shade decidió entrenar un poco a su pequeño compañero en la ruta 22, que se encontraba al Este de la ciudad. Allí la pequeña entrenadora le aplico una "Técnica de entrenamiento" para novatos a Tristar, la cual consistía en usar el movimiento básico "Tacleada" sobre unas pequeñas rocas que yacían en la ruta, había de a montones y era más que suficiente para entrenar antes de entablar un combate con algún Pokémon salvaje o contra un entrenador. La pequeña entrenadora oji-azul le indicó a su compañero que usara el dicho movimiento contra una de las rocas pequeñas y de color grisáceo, que reposaba inocentemente en la alfombra de verde pasto. El pequeño Bulbasaur empezó a correr, tomando una determinada velocidad y se lanzó hacia la roca, embistiéndola con gran fuerza y rompiéndola en pedacitos, que luego se volvieron polvo que el viento se llevó al acto.

—_«¿Qué tal lo hago, Shade?» —_se volteó Tristar hacia su entrenadora, con unos pequeños rasguños en su cuerpo, pero que no llegaban a un punto grave ni nada, ya que el embestir sobre unas rocas y ensuciarse era totalmente normal en un entrenamiento.

—¡Lo haces muy bien, Tristar! Seguro que ya subiste mucho de nivel… veamos que dice "Dexter" —entonces Shade buscó algo, en el bolsillo derecho de su blue jean, sacando de éste el pequeño aparato roji-negro que le entregaron en el laboratorio, al cual bautizó con el mismo nombre. Lo abrió, apuntándolo en dirección a Tristar y de repente, del aparatito se escuchó una vocecita digital, que decía:

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! Tristar subió al nivel 9. ¡Bip-bip! Y aprendió el movimiento: Látigo Cepa. De tipo Hierba… ¡Vaya, que rápido! ¡Bip-bip!"—<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¡Oh! Nada mal. Me alegra que este entrenamiento que papá me enseñó haya servido —Shade sonrió complacida y le indicó a su amigo que se acercara.<p>

El pequeño Pokémon de hierba asintió, acercándose a las piernas de su entrenadora, frotando su cabeza cariñosamente en estás y ella se agachaba, acariciando su cabecita dulcemente, feliz de ver que su método de entrenamiento rendía buenos frutos. La pequeña se preguntaba si el haberse convertido en entrenadora hubiera sido una buena decisión, ya que siempre sintió un gran y profundo interés por los Pokémon, esperando ansiosa el momento de tener el suyo propio y entrenarlo, para crecer junto a él y formar un fuerte vínculo que nadie rompería y hasta llegar el momento de verlo evolucionar. Shade no pudo evitar el preguntarse si su madre estaría orgullosa de ella, donde se encontrara ahora, así como no pudo evitar que una solitaria y nostálgica lágrima resbalara por su mejilla y cayera en la nariz de su compañero de hierba, al recordar el hermoso y dulce rostro de la mujer de blanca tez, larga cabellera negra y ojos celestes, tan iguales a los de ella misma, la cual la había cuidado con sumo amor… hasta… ese día en que murió a causa de esa enfermedad que la atormentó por tanto tiempo.

Éste lanzó un pequeño estornudo, alzando confuso la mirada hacia su amiga humana, mirándola preocupado. No lo pensó dos veces, para extender uno de sus látigos verdosos, desde el bulbo de su lomo, acercándolo a la mejilla de la niña y secando su lágrima con ternura. Shade pareció sorprenderse y miro a su compañero bípedo, sonriéndole dulcemente al ver que trataba de animarla. El método de Tristar para elevar los ánimos de su amiga, constaba de hacer todo tipo de chistosas y abstractas muecas en su verdoso rostro de dinosaurio, al igual que comenzaba a usar sus ambos látigos para hacer todo tipo de formas geométricas, para finalmente conseguir que su querida amiga riera sin parar. Pero fue entonces cuando una profunda, gruesa y algo fría voz interrumpió esa tierna y conmovedora escena, así como sacando a la pequeña de sus pensamientos nostálgicos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Al girar su celeste mirada, Shade descubrió que el que le habló era un chico algo alto y de clara tez, de cabello castaño oscuro "de puntas" y de mirada algo fría e indiferente de color verde olivo. Iba vestido con una camiseta totalmente negra de manga corta, cuyo cuello era adornado por una especie de bufanda o capa pequeña y plateada, junto a un pantalón púrpura claro, que combinaba con el par de sudaderas del mismo color que en sus muñecas llevaba, así como calzaba unas botas marrón oscuro. Este surgió detrás de uno de los frondosos árboles que adornaban la ruta 22. La pequeña no pudo evitar sentir que lo conocía, cuando le vino como una flecha el recuerdo del chico que vio en su sueño, la noche anterior de que conociera a Tristar, por lo que abrió sus ojos de par en par, con el más infinito asombro, así como consternación reflejado en ellos.

—¡M… Midori Okido! —exclamó la pequeña, mirando fijamente al joven frente a ella; éste arqueo una ceja, mirándola con extrañeza y algo de burla, aunque sumados con suma sorpresa de que la pequeña conociera su nombre.

—¿Qué acaso ya nos conocíamos… "bobita"? —se burló el oji-verde, cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

Tristar exclamó un molestísimo _«¡Oye tú, no insultes a mi amiga!», _dando unos pasos al frente de su entrenadora y comenzando a lanzarle gruñidos al chico, así como un montón de palabras que su inocente y joven mente de Bulbasaur conocía, sin saber muy bien que significaban, pero que le había escuchado decir al prof. Okido cuando estaba muy molesto. Claro que el chico ese no le entendía nada al pequeño Pokémon, porque solo Shade entendía el Poké-lenguaje.

—Tranquilo, Tristar… No te dejes caer en el juego de ese sujeto…

Dijo Shade con una increíble paciencia al no molestarse por los insultos del chico, al mismo tiempo en que agarraba a su Bulbasaur en sus brazos y se daba media vuelta, alejándose de la ruta con paso firme, mostrando una actitud muy madura para su corta edad de 10 años. Midori al ver que la niña no había hecho caso de sus insultos, solo chasqueo la lengua algo fastidiado y se alejó del lugar, en dirección opuesta a la ciudad.

Volviendo a la ciudad Verde, Shade entro al centro Pokémon de esta, donde se acercó al "mostrador" en el medio del edificio rojizo, donde fue recibida por una mujer joven de rosados cabellos, atado en 2 grandes coletas; ojos celestes y llenos de amabilidad, que vestía ropa de enfermera de tonos blancos y que brindaban seguridad, así como llevaba un gorrito enfermero en su cabeza del mismo color y que poseía una cruz verdosa dibujada en este. Al saludar a la pequeña novata con una sincera sonrisa, la enfermera de nombre «Joy Heal» cargó al pequeño Tristar en brazos, colocándolo en una pequeña camilla y se lo llevo tras una puerta cristalina. Por lo que Shade decidió dirigirse a una de las sillas en la sala de espera del lugar, la cual yacía cerca de una de las ventanas del centro, dando una hermosa vista de la ciudad así como del cielo, que comenzaba a tomar tonos anaranjados, ya que seguramente estaba volviéndose tarde, a su vez el sol comenzaba a esconderse a velocidad de Slowpoke sonámbulo detrás de los inmensos árboles que rodeaban la ciudad Verde, no sin antes reflejar unos cuantos rayos de luz en dirección a las nubes, las cuales los recibían tornándose de un curioso tono entre amarillo y dorado.

Era todo un espectáculo para la vista, cuando de pronto en una zona medio nublada del cielo tangerino, un misterioso haz de luz celeste cruzó el cielo de forma muy veloz y desapareció por los frondosos árboles que daban a la ruta 22. La pequeña pestañeó varias veces, pensando en que quizás fue una estrella fugaz o algo así… La cosa era que todavía no anochecía y una estrella fugaz a medio día era algo casi imposible de ver, hecho que extraño más a la pequeña, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

Minutos después la enfermera peli-rosa volvió a salir de la sala de operaciones, empujando la camilla en dónde yacía sentado un pequeño y ya recobrado Tristar, aunque este al fijar la mirada en su entrenadora aparto la vista a otro lado, como ignorándola; eso pareció entristecer a la niña, por lo que sujeto a su pequeño Bulbasaur agradeciendo de forma algo cabizbaja a la enfermera y dirigirse a una de las sillas del lugar sin dirigirle palabra a su Pokémon, ni él a ella. Cosa que extraño a la enfermera, pero decidió alzarse de hombros y seguir con sus labores, atendiendo a los demás entrenadores que allí había, aunque no eran demasiados la verdad. Volviendo con Shade y Tristar, esta ordenaba unas cuantas cosas en su bolso, así como le enviaba un e-mail a su padre por la computadora local del centro Pokémon, informándole que ya había llegado a ciudad Verde y lo demás. El pequeño Bulbasaur por su parte seguía ignorándola, pero no aguanto más y se giró a ella muy molesto e incrédulo.

—_«¡Pero, Shade…! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ese tipo te insultara así? ¿Por qué no le diste su merecido? ¿Por qué no te defendiste?»_ —la pequeña entrenadora se giró a verlo, con una dulce y comprensiva sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es que una vez mi madre me dijo, que si alguien te insultaba de tal manera… no había que hacerle caso, ni darle importancia a todas la barbaridades que te dijeran, ya que si les respondes ellos seguirán molestándote… lo mejor es solo ignorarlos, pero no faltarles el respeto, tampoco si eran personas desagradables… Tanto mi padre como mi madre nos enseñaron a mi hermanita y a mí que hay que ser educado con todos, incluso con los molestos…

—_«E… entiendo…»_ —Tristar se quedo muy sorprendido por la sabia respuesta de su amiga humana, bajo la cabeza muy avergonzado por su reacción anterior— «Por favor… perdóname, Shade»

—¡No hay problema, Tristar! Es normal que la gente se enoje de tal manera, ya que a nadie le gusta ver que los tipos sinvergüenzas se salgan con la suya… pero, no te preocupes amigo, no estoy molesta… —le aseguró mientras que acariciaba su cabeza dulcemente, pero al ver que éste seguía cabizbajo se le ocurrió algo que de seguro lo animaría—. Oye, amigo… ¿Te apetece… seguir entrenando un poco más en la ruta 22? ¿Y luego comer en la cantina de la ciudad?

—_«¡Sí que sí!»_ —exclamó el pequeño Bulbasaur muy decidido y feroz, ya con sus ánimos mejores, al parecer la idea de ella dio resultado… Si había algo que un Pokémon adoraba, (además de comer) eso era entrenar y volverse más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron a la ruta 22, Shade se pasó el día entrenando a su Pokémon inicial, no sin pensar en la misteriosa luz celeste que había visto antes atravesar el cielo y llegar a esa misma zona, hasta que lo llevo al nivel 11; logrando que este se fortaleciera más que antes. Tan concentrados estaban ambos en el entrenamiento, que no habían notado que el sol ya se había ocultado casi en su totalidad, a lo que el cielo pasaba de tangerino a un azul bastante oscuro, claro que todavía no había estrellas que alumbraran el cielo y lo único que alumbraba las cercanías de la ruta, eran los faroles de luz repartidos en la ciudad Verde; la entrenadora fue la primera en darse cuenta de la situación.<p>

Complacida la pequeña entrenadora castaña, regresó a su compañero al interior de su Pokéball y le sonreía a esta, la cual era trasparente y se podía ver a Tristar en su interior, así como este el exterior. Pero justo cuando Shade se disponía marcharse a pasar la noche en el CP de la ciudad, delante de ella y recostado sobre un árbol, se encontraba Midori Okido. Shade suspiró molesta y pensó en su interior un suplicante _«Él no… todo menos él»._

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es la "señorita madurita" de antes… —dijo Midori con un tono burlón y tratando de hacerlo sorprendido, aunque lo suyo ciertamente no era la actuación—. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan inepta, para escoger al debilucho de Bulbasaur como Pokémon compañero.

Shade normalmente no le habría hecho caso a un insulto, si éste estuviera dirigido hacia ella… Pero si se trataba de que alguien insultara a sus familiares, amigos o a los Pokémon que capturara y entrenara para volverlos parte de los dos factores antes mencionados… ¡ujujui! ¡Guerra avisada no mata a soldado, y si lo mata es por descuidado! (¿?).

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a Tristar!? ¡No tienes derecho alguno de juzgar a un Pokémon solo por su tipo elemental! ¡Él es igual de fuerte que Charmander y Squirtle! —exclamó la chica molestísima, apretando los puños.

Midori arqueo una ceja, algo extrañado del repentino cambió de humor de la menor, chasqueando la lengua con soberbia—. ¡Pss! Por favor, no te pongas así, chiquilla… Sabes muy bien que es la pura realidad. El tipo hierba es el más débil después del tipo normal. No tienes talento alguno como entrenadora al haber escogido como compañero a Bulbasaur… —decía con superioridad y frialdad Midori, añadiendo con suma burla—. Y una última cosa… ¿"Tristar"? ¿Qué clase de apodo más estúpido es ese? Lo único que supera tu pésimo entrenamiento es tu elección de apodos.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso… El ver esa expresión de tristeza en la cara de su amada entrenadora fue más que suficiente para que Tristar saliera furiosísimo de su Ball y exclamara algo que nadie se atrevería a traducir o decir… Ya que seguro hay niños leyendo esto. La pequeña Shade estaba impactada, al sí poder entender lo que su querido Pokémon había dicho y sumamente sorprendida de que supiera tal palabra.

—_«Perdón por las malas palabras, Shade» _—se disculpó, aun conservando su furia Tristar—. _«¡Pero ya no soporto a éste sujeto!»_

—¡Vaya! Al parecer el debilucho de tu Bulbasaur quiere pelear en tu defensa… patético, la verdad —se burló Midori, mientras se sacaba del bolsillo una Pokéball y al lanzarla, salió el Spearow que Shade vio en su sueño—. ¡Veremos si eres tan rudo como para vencer a mi Spearow!

—_«¡No me importa contra quien sea! ¡No me importa si me tenga que enfrentar al mismísimo Arceus! ¡Le daré su merecido a cualquiera que se atreva a insultar ó lastimar a Shade!» _—exclamó Tristar muy decidió, adquiriendo posición de combate y con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos rojizos.

—Tristar… gracias… —alcanzó a decir la chica totalmente impactada y conmovida al ver como la defendía su pequeño amigo. Sintiendo incluso que la determinación y deseo de lucha que este embargaba la invadía a ella también—. ¡De acuerdo, Tristar! ¡Yo confió en ti totalmente! ¡Demostrémosle a ese sujeto que eres el inicial más fuerte de todos!

—¡Oh! ¡Que ternura! ¡Pero ya basta de cursilerías! ¡Spearow, usa Picotazo contra ese Bulbasaur! —ordenó Midori, molestó de que ambos lo desafiaran.

El Pokémon de tipo volador tras asentir, agitó sus alitas rojizas elevándose un poco en el aire, para luego arrojarse hacia el adversario apuntándole con su filoso pico, el cual adquiría un leve brillo blanco. Shade sintió un "Deyavou", mientras veía esa escena de como el Spearow se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia su Bulbasaur. Pero logró reunir suficiente valentía y le indicó a Tristar que lo evitará y luego contrarrestara usando látigo cepa, y así lo hizo. Tristar se apartó un segundo antes de que el pájaro lo atacara con su pico, para luego hacer que de alguna zona del bulbo de su torso surgieran un par de lianas verdosas, con las cuales golpeó fuertemente al Spearow, provocando que este impactara contra una roca, por lo que se cayó inconsciente el pobre pajarito.

—¡Levántate, Spearow! ¡Hazlo ahora mismo! —le gritaba con furia Midori a su Pokémon, el cual pocos segundos después reaccionó y se despertó, luego se levantó otra vez en posición de batalla, viendo con sus negros y furiosos ojos al Bulbasaur que se había atrevido a golpearlo.

—_(¡Por Arceus! ¡Ese pajarito es duro de pelar…!) _—exclamó angustiada Shade, a causa de la resistencia que ese pequeño pajarito poseía, aunque era de esperarse, después de todo lo que el prof. Okido le relató sobre su nieto, eran los duros entrenamientos que les aplicaba a sus Pokémon, haciendo que tanto su fuerza como resistencia fueran más altas que las de cualquier Pokémon normal.

Seguidamente y sacando a la niña de su angustiosa mente, el Spearow dejo salir un gran chillido, así como le lanzaba una malévola mirada a Tristar de sus ojos negros. Eso provocó que el pequeño Bulbasaur se quedara petrificado, a causa de la intimidación que ese mirar le había causado, desgraciadamente el efecto de este ataque aunque no era daño físico, bajaba lo suficiente las defensas del oponente. Cosa que Midori aprovechó y le ordenara a su Pokémon que usara Picotazo una vez más. Esta vez el Spearow si alcanzó a impactar en el blanco, el cual era el Pokémon de Shade, eso provocó que Tristar saliera volando hacia atrás, rodando unos metros por el suelo. El pequeño Bulbasaur no lucía en muy buen estado luego de recibir de lleno ese ataque, pero a pesar del dolor que sentía en su pierna izquierda, (donde el picotazo alcanzó a impactar), la cual sangraba levemente, hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie.

—¡Tristar! ¡Aguanta, amigo! —Shade le daba ánimos a Tristar, con verdadera angustia reflejada en su celeste mirada, el cual se mejoró un poco y puso cara de no darse por vencido, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su pierna.

Tras una última orden de picotazo por parte de Midori, el pequeño pájaro volvió a acercarse rápidamente a Tristar, Shade estaba totalmente frustrada, sabiendo que si Tristar recibía otro picotazo como ese… podría no solo perder el combate… sino la pierna o algo incluso peor. La niña frustrada apretó los puños, pero luego recordó el otro método de entrenamiento que le había enseñado su padre, el mismo día en que ella había aprendido la técnica de embestir las rocas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Shintetsu estaba entrenando a su Growlithe "Redfire" y a su Typhlosion "Arashika", en un campo medio desierto, donde solo había rocas enormes y de tonos rojizos sobre el páramo de amarillento pasto, mientras el Pokémon de fuego usaba su ataque "Derribo" para romperlas. Era la misma técnica de entrenamiento de Shade, solo que con un ataque más potente. Pero en eso el Growlithe se detuvo un instante, mirando fijamente a su Ranger. Este asintió seriamente indicándole a Arashika que usara Tumba-rocas.<em>

_La Typhlosion sujetó con firmeza una de las enormes rocas que yacía en el campo, con una fuerza sorprendente para luego arrojarla en dirección a su compañero de mismo tipo elemental. Una más pequeña y joven Shade, la cual yacía sentada sobre un tronco caído al lado de la Ninetales de su padre, de nombre Kitsushika, a la cual abrazó de golpe mientras que miraba con suma preocupación la escena, con temor de que el perrito de fuego fuera aplastado por la roca enorme._

_Pero para sorpresa de la pequeña niña, el pequeño Growlithe no se movió de su sitio, reuniendo suficiente fuerza en sus piernas para luego arrojarse usando Derribo contra aquella descomunal roca, embistiéndola con tal fuerza que consiguió romperla en mil pedazos, aunque consecuentemente resultó con algunas heridas no de gravedad en su cuerpo y mucho cansancio. Shintetsu se acercó a sus dos compañeros de tipo fuego, acariciándolos y felicitándolos por su excelente trabajo en el entrenamiento y luego se acercó a su pequeña, sentándose junto a ella._

—_**Shade, recuerda esto para cuando seas entrenadora. Una buena técnica en una batalla difícil, es esperar el momento preciso sin moverse… ¡Y atacar con todo! ¡Recuérdalo muy bien! **__—le dijo sonriente el en ese entonces pelirrojo Shintetsu, a su pequeña querida, a la vez en que le revolvía cariñosamente los cabellos castaños con una mano. _

—_**¡Sí, papí~! **__—respondió animadamente la pequeña, con sumo brillo de inocencia y emoción en sus entonces mucho más tiernos ojos celestes, a la vez en que seguía abrazándose al suave y semi-brillante pelaje de Kitsushika._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¡Eso es! —exclamó Shade totalmente decidida y sonriente—. ¡Tristar, no te muevas de ahí! —le indicó a su Pokémon, el cual la miró un poco dudoso, pero al ver la seguridad en el rostro de su entrenadora, Tristar asintió, mientras esperaba el ataque de Spearow en posición defensiva.<p>

—_(¿Pero qué…? ¿Ni siquiera le dice a su Pokémon que se mueva? Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un Togepi…)_ —se regocijó mentalmente el oji-verde. El Spearow estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Tristar. Entonces Shade puso una sonrisa y exclamó.

—Tristar, usa… ¡Tacleada!

Un incrédulo y sorprendido _«¿¡Qué…!?» _fue todo lo que alcanzó a exclamar Midori, al ver como el pequeño Bulbasaur de su adversaria reunía demasiada fuerza en sus piernas, arrojándose y embistiéndole con toda su fuerza al Spearow, lanzándolo bastante lejos hasta que chocó contra un tronco, para finalmente desplomarse en el suelo, con los ojos en forma de espiral, totalmente debilitado.

—¿¡Qué demo…!? ¡Spearow! —Gritó anonadado y aterrado el mayor, corriendo hacia su debilitado Pokémon, cargándolo en brazos—. ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡Se supone que el tipo volador tiene total ventaja contra el tipo hierba!

—Alguien me dijo hace tiempo que hay que esperar el momento preciso… ¡y atacar! Pero también… ¡Es cuestión de trabajo en equipo! —sonrió Shade alegremente, de ver que ganó su primer combate, pero sin ningún rastro de orgullo o soberbia, simplemente: alegría.

—… maldita chiquilla… ¿quién te crees que eres, para decirme lo que es correcto y lo que no? —preguntó con verdadera molestia Midori.

—¿Yo…? Yo soy la entrenadora Shade Akasuna, de pueblo Masara. Y mi compañero es Tristar, el Bulbasaur. ¡No lo olvides nunca… Midori Okido! —exclamó desafiante y decidida la pequeña, a la vez en que se acercaba a su compañero de tipo hierba, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Pues tú no olvides esto… nunca olvidare esta humillación, chiquilla… nunca… y no dejare que quede impune… —decía mientras que regresaba a su Spearow a su Pokéball y se alejaba con paso frío, pero se detuvo a medio camino para añadir—. El camino al campeonato Pokémon será difícil… habrá entrenadores, algunos más débiles y otros más fuertes… pero ten por seguro que los derrotaré a todos, sin piedad…

Dicho esto con su voz fría, el joven nieto del prof. Okido se alejó por la ruta 22 hacia ciudad Verde, desapareciendo por sus calles oscuras. Shade suspiró aliviada de que ya todo terminara, de forma positiva además, pero sabía que lo que ese chico decía era cierto. El camino para volverse la campeona de Kanto estaría lleno de desafíos… pero a ella no le importaba. Sabía que con la ayuda de Tristar, su mejor amigo y fiel compañero, llegaría a conseguirlo… algún día. Pero en eso Shade fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los incomprensibles gritos de su pequeño Bulbasaur.

—_«¡Y no vuelvas!»_ —gritó por última vez Tristar, echando tierra con sus patitas delanteras hacia la dirección en la que se había ido Midori.

—Tristar… gracias por defenderme. Eres un gran amigo… ¡Y estuviste fabuloso! —le agradeció Shade con sumo amor, mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

—_«¡Es porque me toco la mejor entrenadora del mundo! ¡Gracias a ti, Shade!»_ —le sonrió Tristar a su entrenadora, mientras frotaba su carita en la mejilla de Shade.

"_**Entonces ambos, entrenadora y Pokémon se quedaron así un rato, riéndose muy unidos y felices de haber conseguido una absoluta victoria en su primer combate Pokémon… y nada menos que contra el mismísimo nieto del prof. Okido: Midori Okido, volviéndose este uno de los rivales contra los que Shade seguramente llegaría a enfrentarse nuevamente en su viaje y muy seguramente al llegar al campeonato Pokémon de Kanto. Sobre ellos se inundaba y adornaba de estrellas brillantes y plateadas el firmamento nocturno del cielo… y por este se vio viajando nuevamente a la misteriosa luz celeste, cruzando el infinito mar de estrellas quietas, cual estrella fugaz. Siendo esta tal vez… una especie de buen presagio para el viaje de la niña y el Bulbasaur…"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Continuara…!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Y hasta aquí es el 2do capítulo! Como verán le agregue mas... "violencia" a la batalla entre Midori y Shade, pero calma, la herida en la pierna de Tristar no era de gravedad y en el CP lo sanaran en menos de lo que canta un Dodrio (?)<strong>_

_**Y algo que seguro se preguntaran... ¿que era esa luz celeste que Shade vio descender por el cielo? ¡Ya verán que es, pero tendrán que esperar para saberlo! Pero les aseguro que es algo muuuuy relevante para la historia del Fanfic :3**_

_**¡SAYONARA!**_


	4. Chapter 03

**_Jejejeje en verdad disculpen la tardanza, pero por diversos asuntos familiares y escolares no me permitieron subir el siguiente capítulo... pero bueno, ¡aquí lo tienen!_**

**_Le agregue cosas más relevantes y todo eso nwn_**

**_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene leves insinuaciones de Gore, favor leer con precaución._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 03<strong>_

"_**¡El bosque Verde! ¡El nuevo integrante del equipo!**__**"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Después de haber fortalecido mucho a Tristar, venciendo a muchos entrenadores y de haber comprado una buena cantidad de Pokéballs, pociones y demás objetos de curación en la tienda… Shade ya estaba lista para adentrarse al lugar donde habían muchos Pokémon tipo volador y tipo Insecto… ¡Iba a entrar al "bosque Verde!"<strong>_

La pequeña entrenadora castaña tomó aire y avanzó con paso decidido, junto a su pequeño Bulbasaur, por el camino de plana y lisa tierra, que los llevó a ella y a su compañero al frente de 2 enormes árboles frondosos y de hojas sanas, que se rodeaban entre sí como si estuvieran dándose un cálido abrazo. Al entrar y fijarse en los alrededores del bosque, que eran de una cantidad tan inmensa e inimaginable de distintos tonos de verde, en el rostro de clara tez de la niña apareció una leve sonrisa y dijo con tono irónico.

—Vaya, Tristar… el que le puso el nombre a este bosque… ¡sí que tenía poca imaginación! En fin… —Shade metió su mano en su bolsillo derecho del blue jean, sacando su "carismático" Pokédex—. Veamos que dice "Dexter" de éste bosque.

* * *

><p>Entonces cuando se abrió el pequeño aparatito rojo, sonó una voz masculina "digital" que decía—. <em><strong>"¡Bip-bip! Bosque Verde: Frondoso lugar donde abundan Pokémon tipo insecto, unos cuantos tipo volador y muy pocos tipo eléctrico…" <strong>_—Shade le dio click al botoncito blanco de "pausa" un momento para meditar sobre lo que Dexter dijo.

* * *

><p>—¿Pokémon eléctricos? ¿Aquí en el bosque Verde? Qué raro… ¡bueno! Sigamos, amigo… —se dirigió a su compañero de tipo hierba, el cual asintió decidido. Ambos estaban dispuestos a adentrarse al bosque, cuando de pronto Dexter se agitó mucho y dijo con tono "digital de advertencia".<p>

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Cuidado! El bosque Verde es tan grande y frondoso, que casi no le entra luz del sol… Y además… ¡Bip-bip…! Como es tan laberíntico… ¡Se dice que algunas personas se perdieron y que nunca se supo más de ella! ¡Bip-bip!... Solo lo dije para qué supieras… ¡Bip-bip!"<strong>_ —culminó Dexter con tono normal en su electrónica voz.

* * *

><p>Shade al oír las palabras "perdieron" y "nunca se supo mas de ellas" en la misma oración, sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.<p>

—¿Nunca… se supo… más… de ellas? —repetía con temblorosa voz la joven entrenadora, luego trago saliva y se quedo congelada en la entrada del bosque Verde. Su Bulbasaur no se movió tampoco de su lugar, mirando fijamente la entrada del bosque y olfateando levemente el aire. Shade luego agarro a Dexter y le grito molesta—. ¡¿Ahora es que lo dices?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! —le reclamó al pobre aparatito roji-negro mientras lo agitaba violentamente, siendo vista por su inicial con algo de temor por su reacción.

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Socorro! ¡Código rojo, código rojo! ¡Me atacan! ¡Bip-bip!"<strong>_ —exclamaba el pobre Dexter con tono "digital aterrado".

* * *

><p>Llegó un momento en que Shade dejó de agitar a su Pokédex, porque escuchó un ruido extraño, girando su azulada mirada hacia uno de los caminos del bosque, el cual se veía muy oscuro y siniestro. Tristar miraba en la misma dirección que ella, dando un paso al frete y dispuesto a defender a su amiga de cualquier peligro. La joven entrenadora volvió a tragar saliva.<p>

—¿H… hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí…? —preguntó con temblorosa y nerviosa voz la pequeña.

De repente del interior y oscuro bosque se escuchó un horrible sonido, similar al aterrador e intenso rugido de un monstruo, que le puso a Shade la piel de Torchic e incitó a Tristar a colocarse en posición de ataque y lanzando pequeños gruñidos. El rugido se hacía cada vez más y más intenso, la entrenadora notó aterrada que también sonaba cada vez más y más cerca… Shade se aguantó las ganas de echar un grito de horror, al notar que unos arbustos se movían y el terrible rugido sonaba como si "lo que fuera" que lo hacía, solo estaba a un paso de lanzarse sobre ella.

Por lo que la entrenadora pensó—. _(¡E… este es mi fin! Sea lo que sea, esa cosa… suena molesta… y peor aún… ¡hambrienta!) _—en algún momento la pequeña había pensado en ordenarle a Tristar que atacara, pero su preocupación y nerviosismo era tanto que pensó—. _(No… aunque entrenamos muy duro, Tristar aún está a un nivel bajo…)_

Shade no aguantó más y sujetó a su pequeño compañero, (sorprendiendo un poco a éste, ya que estaba a punto de atacar a lo que fuera que estuviera en el arbusto), dándole la espalda al arbusto y cerró los ojos fuertemente, preparándose para recibir un fuerte mordisco o que algo se le lanzara encima. Pero aunque esperó un momento y nada paso, por lo que extrañada, abrió los ojos y vio a la criatura que tanto miedo y horror le causó. La criatura que salió del arbusto era… un pequeño Pidgey… lo que tanto la había asustado, era un pequeño, regordete e inofensivo Pidgey. Shade se quedó viendo al Pokémon pajarito, con cara de "haber pasado el momento más vergonzoso de su corta vida de 10 años", mientras que una brisa soplaba y movía un arbusto rodante, el cual surgió de sabrá Arceus dónde. El Pidgey se giró, para ver fijamente a la entrenadora castaña por unos momentos, pronunciando un inocente _«¿Pid-Pid?»._ Acto seguido erizó sus plumitas levemente, mientras que agitaba sus pequeñas alas y levantaba vuelo, siendo seguido por la mirada por la niña y el Bulbasaur, el segundo no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, por el nerviosismo del temperamento que su entrenadora estaría teniendo en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Entonces Dexter comenzó a vibrar, diciendo con tono "digital burlón"—. <em><strong>"¡Bip-bip! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Te asustaste de un Pidgey! ¡Bip-bip! ¡Un Pokémon que no mide ni 0,4 metros de altura! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Bip-bip! ¡Y ni siquiera lo capturaste! <strong>__**¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Bip-bip!"**_

* * *

><p>El rostro blanco de la niña se tornó de rojo carmín, sonrojándose totalmente a causa de la vergüenza que pasó. Tristar no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación y pensar: <em>«(Aquí vamos otra vez)»<em>.

—¡Ay… Ya cállate! ¡Te voy a apagar! —Gritó la castaña, al mismo tiempo en que apagaba su Pokédex de un sopetón, en el botón blanco que decía "Off" y se lo guardaba enojada en el bolsillo. Minutos después Shade continuó caminando junto a Tristar, ya más calmada, mientras veían todo a su alrededor. Eran vistos por los Pokémon curiosos, que yacían ocultos entre los arbustos y hojas de los árboles del verdoso bosque, que hacía honor a su nombre (¿?)—. Vaya… aunque el susto de antes fue causado por un Pidgey… seguro que en este bosque hay Pokémon más peligrosos "y hambrientos" que un pajarito, que mide máximo 0,3 metros de altura… solo espero que no haya ningún A-a-a-arbok.

Shade tragó saliva, pensando en todo tipo de barbaridades que les podrían suceder a su amigo de hierba y a ella si se descuidaban. Poco después la entrenadora decidió descansar un rato, por lo que ambos pararon, ella sentándose en un tronco hueco que yacía en el suelo y Tristar en el suave césped. La entrenadora retiró su mochila de su espalda, sacando de ésta algunos víveres de su bolso y los dos empezaron a comer su respectivo alimento.

—_«¡Que rico! "Ñam-ñam"~ ¡cómo adoro comer~!»_ —exclamaba feliz Tristar con la boca llena de comida Pokémon.

—¡Je, je, je, je! Entiendo. Pero no hables con la boca llena. Se ve feo —le decía Shade divertida a su Pokémon—. ¡Y ten cuidado! ¡Mastica bien! ¡No querrás atragantarte! Créeme… —dijo con tono temeroso Shade, mientras recordaba algo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Shade estaba muy pequeña, y se estaba comiendo un pastel. Pero como no masticó bien un pedazote gigante que se metió a la boca… ¡se estaba ahogando! Afortunadamente, su padre había vuelto a la casa después de hacer unas misiones de ranger y la logró salvar a tiempo, dándole palmadas con algo de fuerza en su torso, hasta que la pequeña logró escupir el pedazo que la ahogaba.<em>

—_**¡Shade! ¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez! ¡Esto es lo que pasa si no masticas bien la comida! **__—la regañó Shintetsu, pero más que molesto, estaba preocupadísimo por lo que hubiera pasado si no llegaba._

—_**S… sí, papi… "sniff" **__—respondió la pequeña Shade con temblorosa voz, luciendo asustada y con los ojos llorosos._

_Pero su padre al ver que estaba muy temerosa, por casi morirse, ablandó su semblante y la abrazó serenamente, para tranquilizar su miedo, lográndolo luego de un rato._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shade se quedó unos momentos con semblante triste, por pensar que habría muerto en esa ocasión y tras ver esa escena retrospectiva, se dirigió nuevamente hacia su amigo—. Créeme Tristar… es feo atragantarse por no masticar bien la comida.<p>

Tras escuchar ese relato, el pequeño Bulbasaur se quedó viendo fijamente su plato por unos segundos y siguió comiendo bocados más pequeños y más calmado. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña, al ver que su Pokémon le hacía caso. Pero antes de terminar su plato, Tristar volteó rápidamente hacia un árbol, donde vio una sombra que se movía rápidamente y empezó a "gruñir" al estilo Bulbasaur.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Cuidado, Tristar! ¡Aléjate de ese árbol! ¡Podría ser un monstruo, un ladrón! O peor aún… ¡un vendedor de zapatos usados!

La joven entrenadora estaba totalmente aterrada, pensando que lo que sea que estuviera detrás de ese árbol, sería mucho peor que el Pidgey de antes. De repente, detrás del árbol se vio una extraña cosa asomarse, que posiblemente era una especie de cola de algún Pokémon y no se equivocaba. De la parte trasera del árbol, surgió un Pokémon pequeño, con la apariencia similar a la de un roedor, posiblemente un ochotónido, cuyo pelaje era mayormente de color amarillo, junto a un par de franjas cafés en su torso y la base de la cola, la cual tenía la curiosa forma de un rayo. Sus orejas eran algo largas (como las de un conejo), con la punta de éstas de color negro, también en forma de púas. En sus mejillas poseía un par polos eléctricos y rojos, que a su vez tenían unas marquitas en forma de «Z» y en su frente yacía un pequeño mechón. Se trataba de un…

—¡Pikachu! ¡Aaaah! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es un verdadero Pikachu! —exclamaba Shade emocionadísima (y terminando la oración ¿?) al ver al ratoncito amarillo que abarcaba el número 1 en la lista de sus Pokémon favoritos—. ¡Siempre he querido tener uno desde que era muy pequeña!

—_«¿Eh? ¿Perdón?»_ —preguntó el Pikachu salvaje ladeando levemente la cabeza a un lado, moviendo una oreja, al no entender por qué la niña gritaba tanto.

* * *

><p>Shade rápidamente sacó a Dexter, lo encendió y lo apuntó hacia el Pikachu. Y a su vez éste dijo—. <em><strong>"¡Bip-bip! ¡Pikachu! «El Pokémon Ratón eléctrico» De tipo Eléctrico. ¡Bip-bip! Las bolsas de sus mejillas están llenas de electricidad, que libera cuando se siente amenazado. Cuando varios de estos Pokémon se juntan, ¡su energía puede causar fuertes tormentas y! ¿¡Bip-bip!? ¿¡Encontraste un Pikachu!? ¡No puedo creerlo, es un Pokémon muy difícil de encontrar! ¡Que suertuda eres, niña! ¡Bip-bip!"<strong>_—

* * *

><p>—¡Sí, sí! ¡Como sea…! —Shade guardó a Dexter en su bolsillo, para ahorrarse sus sarcásticos comentarios—. Tristar, ayúdame a capturar a ese Pikachu, ¿de acuerdo?<p>

—_«¡Claro, Shade!»_ —asintió Tristar sonriéndole a su entrenadora.

—_«¿C… cómo? ¿¡Capturarme!?»_ —exclamó bastante nervioso el pobre Pikachu, mientras que retrocedía lentamente.

Shade sin perder tiempo, le indicó a su compañero que usara Tacleada, éste corrió rápidamente hacia el Pikachu, el cual no esquivó a tiempo el ataque del Bulbasaur, siendo embestido de lleno por éste en su vientre. El ratoncito eléctrico adolorido exclamó un fuerte quejido, mientras que por la potencia del ataque salía volando y chocaba fuertemente contra un árbol, cayendo al suelo bastante dolorido. Shade con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca, le sugirió a Tristar que no atacara tan fuerte, ya que le daba pena herir al pequeño ratón. El Pikachu aunque había recibido un golpe crítico, poco a poco se fue levantando otra vez. Miró a Tristar indignado y claramente molesto, ya que solo había salido de su madriguera a buscar una manzanita, tostarla con algún ataque eléctrico que conociese, para luego comerla e irse a pasear, como siempre solía hacer cada mañana. Por lo que comenzó a cargar energía en sus "rojizos mofletes", mostrando unas pequeñas chispas en estos que aumentaban a medida que recargaba, para finalmente exclamar un fuerte «Pika… ¡chuuuuu!». Una pequeña pero a la vez poderosa descarga de tonos ambarinos, surgió de todo el cuerpo del Pikachu, arrojándose a la velocidad de un rayo hacia el Bulbasaur, se trataba de un Impactrueno, uno de los movimientos de tipo eléctrico más básicos.

Aunque el Impactrueno no le hizo mucho daño a Tristar, al éste recibirlo de lleno, debido a la ventaja de tipos elementales, si le causó un problema de estado. Tristar sentía que toda la descarga recorría su cuerpo, haciéndole muy difícil el moverse; lo había paralizado, cosa que alarmó mucho a Shade. Pero cuando el Pikachu se disponía a lanzar otro Impactrueno nuevamente, Tristar no podía moverse ni tener la oportunidad de contrarrestarlo con alguno de sus propios movimientos, por lo que Shade al no soportar ver que su amigo no tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse, desesperadamente hizo algo que nadie pensó que una persona llegaría a hacer: rápidamente la pequeña castaña se posicionó enfrente de su Bulbasaur para protegerlo, consecuentemente recibiendo ella el ataque eléctrico, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor. Pero el más asombrado de todos por la acción de Shade, era el Pikachu salvaje, el cual detuvo su ataque de lleno y se quedó de piedra, con cara de que no se lo creía, había visto a muchos entrenadores, incluso mayores que esa niña que solo venían al bosque Verde a capturar Pokémon, sin importarles la salud de los suyos propios. Otros eran más amables con sus Pokémon, pero ninguno había llegado a hacer tal acto de protección hacia sus compañeros Pokémon. Pero entonces salió de sus pensamientos, negando rápidamente con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—_«No… no es posible… es solo un truco…»_ —decía en voz baja para sí el ratoncito, para finalmente exclamar— _«¡Los humanos son unos monstruos!» _—para luego alejarse corriendo en cuatro patas, desapareciendo en el interior de unos arbustos verdosos, al igual que todo en ese mendigo bosque.

Tras recobrarse del reciente Impactrueno que recibió, Shade solo pudo suspirar melancólica, desplomándose de rodillas en el suelo. Pero luego se acercó hacia su paralizado compañero y tras sacar de su mochila un pequeño recipiente en forma de botella, cristalina y transparente, que poseía en su interior un líquido ambarino y brillante, le aplicó ese pequeño "spray" a todo el cuerpo de éste. Se trataba de un "Anti-parálisis" que compró tiempo atrás en ciudad Verde. Este desapareció la sensación de descarga paralizante que Tristar sentía, ya permitiéndole moverse con normalidad, cosa que alivió a Shade y le preguntó cómo se encontraba a su pequeño amigo. Pero el Bulbasaur al asentir, se disculpó muy apenado por no haberla ayudado a capturar al Pokémon que tanto quería, así como se sentía terriblemente culpable de que la hiriera por su causa.

—No importa, Tristar… aunque no haya podido atrapar a uno de mis Pokémon favoritos… me alegra que no te haya hecho daño, amigo —la niña le sonrío comprensivamente, acariciándole la cabeza a su compañero—. Pero, ¿sabes? Siempre me pregunté cómo se sentían los Pokémon al recibir un ataque… ¡me sentí como bombillo!

Nuevamente las no tan hábiles dotes de comediante de Shade se dieron a la luz, pero ciertamente fue tan ridículo que la entrenadora y su Pokémon se comenzaron a reír. Luego de ello ambos se levantaron del césped y continuaron su camino por el mendigo bosque ese. Pero sin saberlo estaban siendo vigilados por "algo o alguien", ocultó detrás de unos de los árboles. Cuando la joven entrenadora ya estaba lejos de aquel sitio, de su escondite surgió un hombre de tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro, atado en una muy pequeña colita de caballo. Poseía un antifaz, que le tapaba la zona superior de la cara, pero que dejaba ver su mirada grisácea… una mirada tan penetrante y tan atemorizante, que le daría miedo al hombre o Pokémon más valiente. Vestía ropa totalmente negra, junto a unos guantes grises y sobre el pecho de su camisa llevaba el dibujo de una gran "R" de color rojo. El hombre desvió su mirada hacia el camino por donde se había marchado Shade, con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Je! Al parecer es mi día de suerte, ya que encontré una segunda oportunidad de capturar un Pokémon raro en este maldito bosque —sacó una navaja filosa y plateada, de mango oscuro, en cuyo filo goteaba un líquido carmesí y oscuro… sangre.

¿Que a qué se refería el con «segunda oportunidad»? Simple. Hace unos momentos intentó capturar un Pokémon que habitaba en el bosque, pero "accidentalmente" lo asesinó a sangre fría con su navaja, aunque no sentía ningún rastro de remordimiento. Claro que ahora tenía la oportunidad de capturar un Bulbasaur, (Pokémon de por si aunque lo tuvieran unos pocos entrenadores, en sí era difícil de encontrar en estado salvaje) y… al mismo tiempo… "divertirse" un poco con la niña que era dueña de éste. Esbozó una sonrisa tétrica y siniestra, para luego marcharse caminando, en la dirección por la que la pequeña se había marchado. En un árbol no muy lejano, de dónde se encontraba antes el hombre, el pequeño Pikachu de antes había escuchado y visto todo. Tan pronto el hombre se alejo de allí, el ratoncito amarillo suspiró, muy extrañado por un sentimiento que lo embargaba.

—_«Esa niña… parecía apreciar mucho a su Bulbasaur, si se atrevió a protegerlo con su cuerpo de mi ataque… creo que ella no es… cómo "ese" hombre…»_ —refiriéndose al de la navaja, ya que lo consideró un ser sin corazón al asesinar cruelmente y sin piedad a un Pokémon del bosque—. _«¿Y si ella resulta ser buena…? ¿Y si "ese" hombre la está buscando… para hacerle daño?» _—El pobre Pokémon eléctrico no sabía que hacer. Estaba indeciso en sí debía ir al auxilio de la niña y el Bulbasaur, para protegerlos de ese hombre… o quedarse en el bosque Verde y seguir con su vida de libertad.

* * *

><p>—¡Bien, Tristar! ¡Usa Tacleada, contra ese árbol ridículamente verde! —exclamaba Shade, mientras señalaba un gran árbol de tonos exageradamente verdes, en frente de ella y de Tristar.<p>

El Bulbasaur exclamó un energético _«¡Toma!» _mientras se lanzaba como una bala contra el árbol, embistiéndole fuertemente. Provocando por el temblor del impacto, se agitaran de tal forma las ramas, que de éstas se desprendieran y cayeran al suelo un par de enormes, jugosas y provocativas manzanas de tonos rojizos, así como unas cuantas hojas pertenecientes al árbol. Una de las manzanas cayó, rodando hacia los pies de Shade, quién complacida la recogió y limpió un poco con su chaqueta.

—¡Muy bien, Tristar! Ven aquí para que te comas la manzana, por un trabajo bien hecho —felicitó Shade a su Pokémon, a la vez en que se sentaba en un tronco caído, que serviría para ella de banquito.

—_«¡Sí que sí!»_ —Tristar se dispuso a acercarse corriendo a su entrenadora, cuando recordó algo—. _«Ay, me olvidé de la otra manzana…» _—rápidamente Tristar se giro y devolvió hacia el "árbol ridículamente verde", pero cuando vio… la otra manzana ya no estaba en el suelo. Por lo que dudoso le preguntó a Shade, si la había recogido también.

A la vez en que se levantaba de su "banquito natural", una extrañada Shade le contestó que no, a su vez preguntando si la había buscado bien. Pero cuando se dispuso a ayudarle a buscar la otra manzana, se escuchó decir a una voz gruesa y "aparentemente" amigable _«No será necesario, pequeña…»_, cosa que sobresaltó a la castaña y el Bulbasaur. Al girarse vieron a un hombre de piel morena, cabello café oscuro y de ropajes negros casi en su totalidad, que surgió detrás de un árbol. Llevaba una navaja en su mano derecha, (esta ya estaba limpia de la sangre de antes), con la manzana clavada en la punta de esta. El hombre miró fijamente a Shade a los ojos, con su penetrante mirada grisácea, la cual paralizó a la chica y le congeló hasta los huesos.

—Ten, pequeña… aquí tienes tu manzana~ —decía él, mientras le hizo una seña a la joven entrenadora de que se acercara a tomarla y le mandaba una sonrisa "aparentemente" amable… pero por alguna razón, Shade sentía que esa "amable" sonrisa era en realidad una "maliciosa" sonrisa.

A lo que ella tragando saliva y con temblorosa voz le respondió, tratando de sonar segura y amable—. N… no, está bien. P… puede quedarse con la manzana… cómasela usted… —Shade trato de sonreírle al hombre, pero algo en ese sujeto le impedía sonreírle, algo… que la asustaba, la atemorizaba, la hacía dudar… pero sobre todo la asustaba.

—¡Oh! Vamos, ten la manzanita… insisto en que te la comas~ —volvió a insistir él, aun sonriendo, pero con su tono de voz sonando algo irritado.

—N… no… es que mi padre me enseñó que no debo aceptar cosas de desconocidos, ni hablar con ellos… —Shade comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, al igual que Tristar—. P… pero, gracias de todas formas…

—Pues sí, es cierto… es muy, muy, pero muy cierto~ —asentía el hombre, alzándose de hombros y acercando su manzana clavada en la navaja a su boca, para darle un mordisco. Tan pronto tragó, añadió—. Tu padre tiene mucha razón… y tú eres una niña muy obediente… ¿no es cierto… Shade Akasuna?

Sonrió malignamente y terminó la oración, pronunciando sensualmente el nombre de ella. Por lo que Shade aterrada, intento alejarse todo lo que pudo del hombre, pero sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una roca pequeña detrás de ella, tropezó y cayó de espaldas al césped, dándole la oportunidad perfecta al hombre. Por lo que éste, sin perder tiempo se arrojó sobre ella, consiguiendo que la pequeña gritara de miedo, al sentirlo meter una descarada mano dentro de su blusa rosada. Pero antes de que pudiera "pasar a segunda base" con ella, Tristar se arrojó hacia el desagradable sujeto, embistiéndolo fuertemente y apartándolo de una temblorosa Shade. El sujeto se llevó una mano al costado derecho de su torso, donde Tristar le embistió, centrando su grisácea mirada, que ahora poseía un brillo de psicópata y su pupila muy dilatada, en el pequeño Pokémon de tipo hierba que le miraba con profunda furia y le gruñía, posicionado en frente de su entrenadora, en posición defensiva. El hombre sonrió, al ver que tendría un pequeño "desafío", sacando de su bolsillo una Pokéball, la cual arrojó al aire y liberando de esta a su respectivo Pokémon. Del as de luz roja de la esfera, surgió un Pokémon con la apariencia de un enorme y desaliñado roedor, una rata de pelaje café claro y de alargada cola de gusano. Tenía unos grandes, duros y firmes colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, que parecían que podían roer cualquier cosa. Shade se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par, al ver a la desaliñada rata.

* * *

><p>Dexter comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su dueña, diciendo con su voz digital—.<em><strong>"¡Bip-bip! ¡Raticate! «El Pokémon Ratón» y la forma evolucionada de Rattata. De tipo Normal. ¡Bip-bip! Roe cualquier cosa con sus duros colmillos. Puede hasta derribar ciertos edificios royéndolos. Utiliza sus bigotes para equilibrarse por lo que si le llegaran a cortar uno, estaría totalmente perdido e iría más despacio. ¡Bip-bip…!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>—<em>(¿E… ese Pokémon… puede derribar edificios… ro… royéndolos?) <em>—pensó con sumo temor Shade, levantándose del suelo, pero luego su angustia aumentó al escuchar lo que su Pokédex añadió.

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Alerta! ¡El nivel de ese Pokémon, es mucho mayor que el de tu Bulbasaur! ¡Bip-bip! ¡Ten cuidado, niña! ¡Bip-bip!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¿¡Qué!? ¡No me digas eso, Dexter! —la pobre chica aterrada, agitaba el aparatito rojo, cosa que divirtió al hombre ese.<p>

—¡Raticate! ¡Ataca al Bulbasaur con Híper colmillo! —ordenó el hombre de inmediato.

Antes de que Shade pudiera si quiera decirle que esquivara, la enorme rata se arrojó rápidamente hacia Tristar, abriendo su boca de par en par y le clavó sus enormes colmillos. El pobre Bulbasaur cual gritó de dolor, al sentirlo desgarrar su carne. Shade horrorizada gritó, al ver como el Raticate enemigo lanzaba a Tristar al suelo estrepitosamente. Por segunda orden de su entrenador, el Raticate intento estamparle un segundo Híper colmillo a su adversario. Pero esta vez Tristar lo detuvo, golpeándole fuertemente en su rostro con su látigo cepa y haciéndolo retroceder varios metros. Desgraciadamente, Tristar no podía soportar el dolor en su pierna, desplomándose dolorido en el suelo. Cuando la niña se acercó a su Pokémon, para comprobar su estado, notó que este tenía un aspecto realmente grave y de caer debilitado en cualquier momento. Cuando el Raticate intentó atacar nuevamente, Shade en su desesperación porque no lastimaran más a su amigo, lo sujetó entre sus brazos y le dio la espalda al Raticate, recibiendo de lleno la mordida y gritando fuertemente de dolor, para luego desplomarse semi-consciente en el suelo. Shade acababa de darse cuenta, que frente a ella estaba parado el hombre, mirándola con un brillo de maldad y perversión en sus ojos grisáceos, al igual que una sonrisa extraña. La pequeña niña realmente estaba asustada y no sabía que hacer, al ver que el hombre acercaba una de sus manos hacia ella, sujetándola de los cabellos y alzando su cabeza con brusquedad, para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya… esto sí que es curioso. ¿Proteges a tu Bulbasaur con tu cuerpo? Que conmovido me tienes… —decía con falso tono, de que estaba llorando, para luego mirar a la pequeña de arriba a abajo, relamiéndose sus labios con gula.

Dispuesto a continuar con su "juego" de antes, con su mano libre se dispuso a quitarle el pantalón al menos, por lo que ella cerró fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de reprimir lágrimas de miedo e impotencia. Pero de repente, una pequeña y fuerte descarga ambarina, se lanzó e impactó enfrente del hombre. Éste logro evitarlo, algo sobresaltado de un salto atrás, alejándose de su víctima. La sorpresa fue suficiente para devolverle a Shade la consciencia, al girar con dificultad su mirada, vio a un Pikachu unos pocos metros lejos. Éste se encontraba posicionado en cuatro patas y soltando varios descargas de los polos rojos, de sus mejillas. Pero ese Pikachu era diferente, ya que tenía un mechón sobre la frente y en sus poros se podían observar unas marcas en forma de rayo. Shade lo reconoció de inmediato, sin ser capaz de ocultar su sorpresa al ver que la defendía.

—_«¡Tú… maldito infeliz! ¡Serás…!» _—el Pikachu le gritó furioso algo al hombre, que solo Shade pudo entender (y desearía no haberlo hecho), mientras le arrojaba un segundo y más poderoso Impactrueno.

Pero para su pesar, el hombre solo alcanzó a contrarrestarlo con su navaja, usándola como escudo. Luego miró con una ceja arqueada al Pokémon eléctrico, para luego ordenarle con fastidio a su Raticate que acabara con esa "rata" amarilla. Por lo que el Pokémon de enormes colmillos, se arrojó dispuesto a atacar al Pikachu; pero este fue más rápido, con un movimiento veloz se dio la vuelta y comenzó a agitar fuertemente su cola en la cara del desconcertado Raticate, se trataba de un movimiento Látigo, el cual exitosamente había bajado la defensa del Pokémon enemigo y como efecto adicional, por haber hecho contacto físico con la cola del Pikachu, Raticate sintió que toda una leve descarga recorría su cuerpo y le hacía imposible el moverse: se trataba de la habilidad "Electricidad estática" de Pikachu.

—¿¡Qué demo…!? ¡Raticate! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Atácalo! —gritaba el hombre desesperado, pero la parálisis en el cuerpo de Raticate le hacía imposible siquiera el moverse.

Acto seguido, el Pikachu se posicionó en cuatro patas, reuniendo suficiente fuerza y se arrojó corriendo rápidamente hacia el enemigo, dejando un haz de luz blanca detrás de sí, embistiéndole fuertemente con un "Ataque rápido" y mandándolo a chocar a los pies de su dueño. Al parecer resultó ser un golpe crítico, ya que el Raticate se quedó en el suelo, con sus ojos en forma de espiral y sin volver en sí. El incrédulo hombre solo pudo exclamar un «¡No es posible!». Pero de pronto, al ver que el pequeño Pikachu se acercaba a él, con mirada de pocos amigos, solo pudo suspirar irritado. A la vez en que regresaba a su debilitado Pokémon a su esfera bicolor, con su mano derecha y metiendo con disimulo una mano izquierda en su bolsillo. El Pikachu permanecía totalmente atento a los movimientos del hombre. Pero de un momento a otro, no vio cuando éste de su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña bomba de humo, la cual arrojó al suelo y levantó una nube de humo negruzco, cuando este se disipó, el hombre se había esfumado. El ratoncito eléctrico se enojó, porque ese infeliz hubiera escapado, pero se alivio de que tanto la niña como el Bulbasaur ya estuvieran a salvo… ¡Diablos! ¡La niña y el Bulbasaur! Un angustiado Pikachu se giró en seco, corriendo hacia los muy dañados nombrados. Al ver la gravedad de las heridas de éstos, Pikachu se preocupó mucho, buscando con la mirada alguna cosa, que le sirviera para sanarlos.

Cuando su atención se centró en un gran ramo de pequeños frutos, no muy grandes y de contextura redonda, de color azulado y una pequeña hoja olivo en la parte superior. Se trataban de Moras Oran, uno de los mejores y más sabrosos frutos del mundo Pokémon, bastante conocidos también por su curioso efecto, de sanar heridas cuando eran comidas. Pikachu sonrió agradecido, al ver que tanto la suerte, como la bondad del todopoderoso Arceus estaban con él, acercándose rápidamente al ramo y cogiendo todas las moras Oran que pudo sostener, para luego volver junto a Shade y Tristar. Con algo de dificultad y con ayuda del Pokémon eléctrico, éstos lograron abrir sus bocas y comenzaron a masticar los pedazos de la mora azulada. Tenían un sabor dulce, jugoso y bastante agradable para sus paladares, así como por misteriosa razón, a medida que comían trozos de dicha fruta, sentían que el dolor de sus heridas se esfumaba. Una vez sanaron por completo, lograron sentarse y centraron su atención en el Pikachu, aunque se notaban muy apenados. Luego de que hubieran peleado con él, sin querer hiriéndolo un poco, éste sin importarle su seguridad propia, los defendió de ese psicópata de negro… el mundo si que era curioso, ¿no?

Y como si fuera capaz de leer los pensamientos, (cosa que no era así, en realidad solo acertó), el Pikachu les sonrió a Shade y Tristar, diciendo que no tenían porque sentirse así. A pesar de que arruinaran por completo, su rutina cotidiana en el bosque Verde, (¿?), el dejó al lado eso para ayudarlos. Ya que comprobó por la acción de Shade, de proteger a Tristar de su Impactrueno con su cuerpo, que ella no era una mala persona. Tanto Shade como Tristar parecieron sorprenderse por la respuesta del Pikachu, el cual tras guardar el ramo que quedó de moras Oran en la mochila de Shade, (para que tuviera más provisiones en su travesía por el bosque) y de hacer una pequeña señal de despedida, se dispuso a alejarse y volver a su verdoso hogar. Pero antes de que se marchara, Shade se levantó y lo señaló con su brazo derecho, diciéndole _«¡Ey, tú! __¡El de amarillo! ¿Quieres unirte a mi equipo?»_. El Pikachu se detuvo en seco, girándose y en su rostro se veía la sorpresa.

—_«¿Y… yo? ¿¡En serio!? ¿Quieres que me una a tu equipo?»_ —tras pasar de un leve shock por dicha oferta, el Pikachu pasó a un sentimiento eufórico, mientras sus ojos desprendían un leve brillo de alegría y agitaba su cola de lado a lado.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Ven aquí! —la chica extendió sus brazos adelante y el pequeño Pikachu, sin dudarlo, se arrojó hacia ella. Feliz de haber recibido su primer abrazo, exclamando un emocionado _«¡Kaaaaa~!»_—. ¡Bien! Desde ahora te vas a llamar… —tras observar a su nuevo amigo y pensar un rato, al final y con sonrisa en su rostro exclamó—. _"Sparck", _¿te gusta ese nombre?

—_«¡Sí, genial~!»_ —respondió el pequeño Pikachu, con una gran sonrisa, la cual nadie sería capaz de borrar.

—¡Bien, Sparck! ¡Bienvenido a la familia~!

La niña sujetó y sacó una de las Pokéballs de su cinturón verdoso, acercándola a su nuevo amigo. A su vez, Sparck posó su cabeza sobre ella. La esfera bicolor se abrió, surgiendo de esta una luz rojiza que envolvió al Pikachu y luego de eso, lo absorbió a su interior. Luego de 3 movimientos seguidos y sacudidas leves de la Pokéball, de esta sonó un pequeño ruido de _«¡Bip!»_, que era el equivalente a _«¡Pokémon capturado!»_.

* * *

><p>De repente Dexter empezó a vibrar como batidora, asomándose del bolsillo de su dueña—. <em><strong>"¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Bip-bip!? ¡¿Tienes un Pikachu?! Primero te libras por los pelos de un criminal y ahora esto… ¡lo repito! ¡Tremenda suerte tienes, niña! ¡Bip-bip!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¡Ay! ¡Ya cállate, Dexter!<p>

Gritó la pequeña castaña, al unísono con su Bulbasaur, para luego apagar a su irritante Pokédex y guardarlo en el bolsillo nuevamente. Pero de repente y antes de que Shade guardara la Pokéball, donde su recién reclutado Pikachu reposaba, ésta se abrió y de la luz rojiza surgió el pequeño Sparck, al cual Shade y Tristar vieron extrañados.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres caminar junto a nosotros? —preguntó la joven entrenadora, con una ceja arqueada.

—_«¡Claro!» _—Sparck asintió enérgicamente, añadiendo en voz tan baja como si de un susurro se tratase—. _«Es que ahí dentro es muy chiquito…»_ —refiriéndose al interior de la Pokéball.

Al contrario que Shade, Tristar si había escuchado el susurró, por lo que se acercó al Pikachu, dándole palmaditas en un hombrito con uno de sus latinos verdosos—. _«Eso es cierto, hermano. Pero ya te acostumbrarás~»_

—¡Bien! ¡Pues vengan ustedes dos! ¡Suban a los hombros del "Shade- Express"~! —exclamó jubilosamente la castaña.

Sparck y Tristar se rieron entre sí, mirando sonrientes a su amiga humana y al final se subieron a los hombros de ésta, tras escalar por su pantalón, (aunque Shade tuvo que sujetarlos disimuladamente, para evitar que se bajaran). Y así, entrenadora y Pokémon, continuaron su camino por el bosque Verde.

"_**A pesar de pasar una gran cantidad de infortunios, (uno de ellos fue salir ilesos de un encuentro con un misterioso hombre vestido de negro y que buenas intenciones no tenía con la pequeña entrenadora de pueblo Masara), Shade y Tristar lograron superarlos con éxito, aunque no lo hicieron solos, recibiendo la ayuda de un pequeño Pokémon del bosque Verde. Ahora iban a continuar su travesía, pero esta vez acompañados por un nuevo amigo, perteneciente al grupo y equipo de Shade, así como a su familia: ¡el Pikachu, Sparck!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Continuara…!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este renovado capítulo 3 jeje<em>**

**_Luego traeré el 4to capítulo mejorado, ¡y por favor, no dejen de comentar!_**

**_¡SAYONARA!_**


	5. Chapter 04

_**Lamento la demora, aquí les traigo el capítulo 04 y como disculpa, igualmente el 05 jeje**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 04<strong>_

"_**¡Batalla insectívora en el bosque Verde!**__**"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Shade junto a su fiel Pokémon inicial, el Bulbasaur "Tristar" y su recién capturado amigo, el Pikachu "Sparck", aún estaba "aparentemente" explorando el bosque verde… pero, la verdad era que la joven entrenadora de cabellos castaños, estaba más pérdida en ese mendigo bosque, que un Rattata de laboratorio en un laberinto. Pero ciertamente, no lo quería admitir en frente de su Pokédex y evitarse un sermón de parte de éste"<strong>_

El pequeño Bulbasaur de la mancha en forma de T, que se encontraba caminando al lado de su joven entrenadora, soltó un leve suspiro de aburrimiento y le preguntó cuánto faltaba para llegar a la salida de ese mendigo bosque. Shade dio un leve respingo, mirando a Tristar y luego a su Dexter, (el cual yacía asomado atento a lo que ella pudiera decir), pero sin poder evitarlo fue apagado por ella, al darle click en su botoncito blanco de "off", la cual lo hizo para asegurarse que no escuchara nada.

—¡Ay! En verdad no estoy segura, Tristar… las únicas veces que atravesé este bosque fue junto a mi padre… —comenzó a confesar—. Pero como siempre me quedaba dormida a la mitad del camino… nunca pude ver cuál era el camino a la salida… —una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca, cuando le vino de golpe a la mente una idea—. ¡Ey! Esperen un momento… oye, Sparck. Como tú vivías hace poco en este bosque… ¿crees que puedas guiarnos por una especie de atajo hasta la salida? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su Pikachu, el cual yacía acostado sobre su cabeza, con un pequeño brillo de esperanza reflejado en sus ojos celestes.

—_«¿Guiarlos? Pues… ¡creo que sí! Pero, es que… hay un pequeño problema…» _—dijo el pequeño Pikachu con nerviosismo, bajando la cabeza y rascándose la parte trasera de esta con su cola, mientras que varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

Unos realmente curiosos y algo contagiados por el nerviosismo de su amigo amarillo Shade y Tristar se miraron, para luego centrar su atención en el Pikachu. Tristar aun caminando le interrogó sobre cual era ese "pequeño problema"; el Pikachu suspiró y se dispuso a explicar, pero antes de que el ratoncito amarillo si quiera pronunciara alguna sílaba, un repentino y fuerte grito los sobresalto a los 3, este se escuchaba más o menos como unos desesperados _«¡Pieee! ¡Pieeeeeeeee!»_. Dichos gritos surgieron de la nada, comenzando a resonar por todos los alrededores del bosque Verde, moviendo sus hojas igual, así como provocando que unos cuantos Pidgeys que reposaban en los árboles, emprendieran vuelo, a causa de puro nerviosismo. Tras pasar del susto de los gritos, los cuales aun se oían, Tristar y Shade se preguntaban qué o quién causaba tales sonidos, pero Sparck pareció palidecer un poco, perdiendo el vivo color amarillo en su pelaje y horrorizado por temer que lo que pensaba fuera lo que causara los gritos.

—_«Esos gritos… esa voz… no… ¡no, no, no!» —_exclamó el ratón mientras que con agilidad saltaba de su actual posición, la cabeza de su entrenadora, hasta el verdoso césped y a paso veloz se alejaba.

—¡S… Sparck, espera! ¡Ven aquí! —gritaba Shade angustiada a su Pokémon eléctrico, mientras que ella y Tristar corrían tratando de alcanzarlo.

—_«¡Lo siento, Shade, pero tengo que ayudar a "mi amigo"!»_ —contestó Sparck sin detenerse, ya bastante lejos y poco después desapareció por entre unos arbustos. Al escuchar la respuesta de su Pikachu, un semblante entre extrañado y curioso apareció en el rostro de la pequeña castaña, la cual se detuvo unos instantes para mirar a su Bulbasaur. Éste parecía igual de confundido, pero al ver que lo único que podían hacer era buscar a su amigo y preguntarle que sucedía, no tuvieron de otra que seguir corriendo a buscarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Varios minutos después)<strong>_

* * *

><p>La pobre niña castaña y el pequeño Pokémon de tipo hierba seguían corriendo, por los verdosos caminos del bosque que hacía honor a su nombre, ambos ya sin aliento por correr por sabrá Arceus cuánto y poco después, al ya no aguantar más el ardor en sus piernas, que normalmente siempre surgía por tanto correr, se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento. Shade tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, así como con algunas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente de puro cansancio, se giro hacia Tristar, el cual yacía igual de aparentemente agotado que ella, preguntándole con entre cortada voz y algunos balbuceos.<p>

—Tris… tar… "uff-uff" ¿Qué crees… que haya… querido decir… Sparck… hace unos minutos? —El pequeño Bulbasaur igual de agotado que su entrenadora, tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, respondió rendido en el suelo e igual de entrecortadamente.

—_«No lo… sé… "uff-uff" solo… sé que dijo… que tenía… que ayudar… a un amigo…» _—tras decir eso, el pobre Tristar se desplomó inconsciente en la alfombra verdosa y natural de césped, con sus ojos pasando a verse similares a un par de espirales, así como abría la boca levemente y dejando salir su lengua, de puro agotamiento y debilitamiento. Shade se asustó y preocupó terriblemente, arrodillándose junto a su Pokémon, a la vez en que buscaba algo en su mochila verdi-roja.

* * *

><p>Fue entonces cuando Dexter, por arte de magia, se encendió solo y comenzó a sermonear con voz digital—. <em><strong>"¡Bip-bip! ¡Tristar se debilitó! ¡Bip-bip! ¡Pobrecito! Lo forzaste mucho al correr así, mejor has que beba una poción y deja que descanse dentro de su Pokéball. ¡Bip-bip!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¡Sí, sí! Ya lo note, Dexter. Ni que tú fueras la enfermera Joy, para comenzar a dar consejos —decía una irritada Shade, mientras fulminaba al aparatito rojo con su celeste, linda pero ahora "asesina" mirada, así como lo guardaba bruscamente en su mochila.<p>

Luego de eso, la entrenadora castaña sujetó a su compañero de tipo hierba en un brazo, ya que con el otro sostenía algo, que sacó de su mochila y que le hizo beber a su amigo: era una especie de frasquito con forma de botellita, de transparente y cristalina contextura, en cuyo interior se apreciaba un líquido de color celeste, se trataba de una poción. Su sabor era peculiar, no se sabría si era dulce, agria, áspera, ácida… bueno, era una combinación de todos los sabores posibles, una sensación de curación invadía todo el cuerpo de Tristar a medida que bebía. Una vez lo acabó, el Bulbasaur comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, sintiéndose revitalizado. Shade se alivio por ello, pero cuando procedía a disponerse a regresar a su compañero a su Pokéball, para que descansara un poco más… éste se negó rotundamente, diciéndole que quería ayudarla a buscar a Sparck. La entrenadora intentaba explicarle a su querido compañero el por qué debía descansar, para recobrar fuerzas y todo eso, con un tono de angustia en su voz.

—_«¿Pero de qué hablas, Shade? ¡Yo estoy perfectamente…!» _—con una sonrisa en su verde-azulado rostro, Tristar se dispuso a caminar con toda tranquilidad, pero mientras decía eso sus piernitas comenzaron a temblar y finalmente se desplomó otra vez en el suelo, pero sin debilitarse esta vez, ya que no estaba totalmente recobrado. Tristar bufó con el ceño fruncido y susurro molesto—. _«¡Rayos, gracias por su apoyo, piernas!»_

—¡Ji, ji, ji! ¿Ves, amigo? Te dije que aun no estabas totalmente recuperado… ¡Bueno! Ya que tanto quieres ayudar… ven… tú serás el vigía de la retaguardia…

Decidió Shade mientras que posaba su mochila roji-verde en el suelo, abriéndola y permitiéndole a su Bulbasaur montarse en el interior de esta, con la cabeza afuera y volviéndosela a colgar a la espalda, aunque ahora imprimiendo un poco de esfuerzo ya que estaba pesado. Esto serviría para cubrir mayor radio de visión, Tristar vería todas las zonas traseras y Shade las delanteras, la segunda siguió corriendo en busca de su Pikachu y rogando porque se encontrara bien.

* * *

><p>Varios metros más adelante en el bosque, Sparck corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernitas "rellenitas y amarillitas". Se encontraba en verdad agotado, pero ignoraba su cansancio para encontrar al que hubiera exclamando esos gritos de auxilio… curiosamente estos habían cesado unos pocos minutos, cosa que asustó profundamente a Sparck, por pensar que "su amigo" hubiera sufrido algo terrible. Después de correr unos pocos metros más, ya no le aguantaban las piernas y se tuvo que detener a retomar el aliento, mientras que sudaba cual una cascada. Pero su descanso fue interrumpido, cuando de repente los gritos de <em>«¡Pieee! ¡Pieee!» <em>volvieron a resonar, en parte Sparck se alivio inmensamente al ver que su amigo aun vivía, aunque igualmente de angustiado por pensar en todo lo que estuviera sucediéndole. De golpe una idea le llego a su mente, por lo que nuevamente comenzó a correr, reuniendo toda la velocidad que pudo en sus piernas a medida que corría.

Una vez alcanzó suficiente velocidad, exclamó fuertemente _«¡Allá vooooooy!», _así como se impulsó hacia al frente con gran fuerza usando su "Ataque rápido", con una luz blanca dejada tras de sí, lo cual le ahorro mucho tiempo y camino. Al llegar a dónde se escuchaban los gritos tras surgir de un arbusto, el ratoncito amarillo comprobó entre asombrado y aterrorizado lo que había causado tanto alboroto en el bosque. Pero unos pocos segundos después, el pequeño Pikachu escuchó unos extraños ruidos detrás suyo y al voltearse, un asustado Sparck se encontró cara a cara con una agotada, sudada y enojada Shade, la cual llevaba cargado en su espalda un bolso con un Tristar muy comodito y acurrucadito en su interior. Después de unos segundos de tomar aire como una poseída, Shade le dirigió una fulminante mirada a su Pikachu (A lo que este dio un saltito hacia atrás del susto con varias gotas de sudor en su cabeza) y la chica le dijo, con el más puro tono asesino:

—Querido Sparck… si vuelves a hacerme correr así… cuando duermas, ¡vas a despertar sin colita en forma de rayo! —amenazó y a juzgar por su tono de voz hablaba muy en serio—. ¿¡Entendiste!?

—_«P… pero, Shade… ¡Y… y… y… yo s… solo quería ayudar a mi amigo! ¡M… mira!»_ —exclamó Sparck reuniendo todo el coraje que su cuerpito pudo obtener para desafiar la fuera de Shade, mientras le señalaba a esta algo con el bracito derecho a determinada dirección.

La joven entrenadora miró hacia donde el Pikachu señalaba y notó con horror la causa del grito que se escuchaba por todo el bosque, así como lo que causo que Sparck la dejara atrás: oculto en una pequeña madriguera o agujero, a los pies de un árbol frondoso se encontraba un pequeño gusanito verde, con algunos círculos amarillos en su cuerpo, con algunas ventosas/patitas en su vientre amarillento y un pequeño cascabel en la punta de su cola del mismo color, así como con una antenita rosada, con 2 pequeñas manchas blancas a cada lado. Se encontraba acorralado en dicho sitio, al verse el árbol rodeado por un montón de Pokémon que parecían unas especies de avispas gigantes, ojos furiosos y rojizos, de cuerpos de colores amarillos y 2 franjas negras en la zona inferior de su abdomen. Estaban provistas con un par de grandes aguijones blancos en la punta de sus brazos, así como uno amarillo y aun más grande en la punta de su abdomen. Por lo que tanto Shade como sus Pokémon, tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de un gran árbol cercano, para no llamar la atención de las avispas descomunales. La niña sacó a su Dexter del bolsillo, preguntándole con algo de intimidación por las avispas, que podía decirle acerca del gusanito y de dichas criaturas amenazantes.

* * *

><p>A lo que el Pokédex, con volumen bajo y con precaución citó—. <em><strong>"¡Bip-bip! ¡Beedrill! «El Pokémon Abeja venenosa», la forma evolucionada de Kakuna y la última de Weedle. De tipo InsectoVeneno. ¡Bip-bip! Posee 3 aguijones venenosos en sus brazos y cola. Suele pinchar a sus enemigos repetidas veces con ellos. Puede vencer a cualquier rival con sus potentes aguijones venenosos. Puede atacar en grupo. ¿Bip-bip? Niña, ten cuidado con esos Beedrills. Son Pokémon peligrosos… Y aún más en grupo"**_

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Caterpie! «El Pokémon Oruga». De tipo Insecto. ¡Bip-bip! Sus cortas patas están recubiertas de ventosas que le permiten subir incansable por muros y cuestas. Si tocas los receptores de su cabeza, soltará un terrible olor para protegerse. ¡Bip-bip! Niña, me da lástima ese pobre Caterpie… ¡Ayúdalo! ¡Bip-bip!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shade asintió decidida, guardando en su bolsillo su Pokédex, asomando levemente su mirada de su escondite y comenzando a evaluar la zona dónde los Beedrills volaban, la distancia y posibles escondites cercanos a dónde yacía el Caterpie, así como planeando alguna estrategia para debilitar a toda una bandada de dichas avispas, al solo contar con dos Pokémon a su bando. Se dirigió a sus Pokémon, los cuales asintieron con cara de decisión. Ya con su estrategia lista y reuniendo suficiente valor, salió de su escondite, junto a su Pikachu, así como su Bulbasaur en su mochila todavía.<p>

—¡Sparck, usa Impactrueno! ¡Tristar…! Bájate de la mochila… ¡Bien, ahora usa Hojas navaja! —indicó la pequeña a sus Pokémon, tan pronto su Bulbasaur salió de su mochila de un salto.

Sparck tras dar un paso al frente, empezó a recargar electricidad en sus poros eléctricos y rojizos, para luego lanzar una pequeña pero efectiva descarga eléctrica; dicho ataque eléctrico impacto en una gran cantidad de Beedrills y algunos que no aguantaron el golpe se desplomaron en el césped, pero otros se mantuvieron en el aire a duras penas. Aunque estos no duraron mucho, ya que Tristar apareció frente a ellos, y de una zona de su bulbo comenzó a arrojarles una gran cantidad de verdosas hojas afiladas y cortantes, las cuales impactaron de lleno en los cuerpos de las avispas, provocándoles algunos rasguños y cortes no profundos, pero consiguiendo rematándolas. Desgraciadamente, aún quedaban varios Beedrills en el aire, que eran los que habían esquivado los ataques. Se lanzaron como todo buen enjambre al ataque, provocando un incesante sonido de sus alas al batirse, en dirección a los Pokémon de Shade. Algunos intentaban golpear a sus dos contrincantes, usando los aguijones de sus brazos, frenéticamente y sin cesar: esos eran unos «Ataques Furia». Otros por su parte, arrojaban de sus aguijones de sus vientres, un montón de espinas afiladas, que desprendían un brillo púrpura y amenazaban totalmente de envenenar a todo el que consiguieran picar, dichos ataques se conocían como «Picotazos venenosos». Los cuales Sparck y Tristar esquivaban, con mucho esfuerzo.

Shade oculta detrás del árbol, les seguía indicando a sus amigos que esquivaran y atacaran, aunque algo arriesgada de salir, porque algún picotazo venenoso perdido podría darle a ella. Como advertencia, tuvo que ocultarse lo más que pudo detrás del tronco, ya que varios Picotazos venenosos perdidos impactaron en éste, segregando un poco de su veneno por determinada zona, provocando que dicho espacio del tronco adquiriera un intimidante tono vinotinto oscuro y semi-morado. La pequeña entrenadora a su vez, se movía de forma oculta por algunos arbustos, en dirección al sitio dónde estaba el Caterpie ocultándose. Cuando ya estaba cerca del gusanito, con supremo sigilo lo agarró protectoramente entre sus brazos, aunque lo sobresaltó éste no gritó, ya que de cierta forma sabía que ella no era una mala persona, a juzgar por su sincera sonrisa y por lo que le dijo, iba a ayudarlo. El gusanito al ver fijamente los ojos celestes de la niña, los cuales desprendían brillo de seguridad y serenidad, pareció calmarse finalmente, aunque aún temblaba levemente y susurró un tembloroso _«G… gracias…». _Acto seguido, Shade se fue alejando poco a poco, tratando de no hacer ruido en su carrera, con el gusanito en sus brazos. Desgraciadamente, la suerte del supremo Arceus no pareció acompañarla en esa ocasión, ya que había pisado una ramita que no había visto, lo que causó que uno de los Beedrills se volteara y al notarla, fue a atacar a la niña, con verdadera furia reflejada en sus ojos rojizos.

—_«¡Alto ahí! ¿¡A dónde creen que van!?»_

—_(¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Santa cachucha! ¿¡Pies para qué los quiero?! ¡A correr!) _—gritó en su mente la aterrada niña, empezando a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas, mientras era perseguida por la avispa—. _(¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Nos está alcanzando! ¡Deportivas, no me fallen ahora!)_

Suplicó mientras que aumentaba la velocidad, al activar un pequeño efecto de velocidad extra, que venía importado en las deportivas roji-verdes, (que su padre le regaló antes de iniciar si viaje), evitando milagrosamente recibir unos Picotazos Venenosos, que le arrojó el Beedrill. A medida que Shade se alejaba, Sparck y Tristar ya habían derrotado a una gran cantidad del enjambre de Beedrills. Los últimos que quedaban, cayeron por un gran Impactrueno de Sparck y un Látigo cepa de Tristar.

—_«¡Bien! ¡Esos eran los últimos!»_ —exclamó agotado, pero triunfante el Pikachu, con algo de sudor resbalando por su frente.

—_«¡Sí! ¡Pero ahora hay que ayudar a Shade y al Caterpie! ¡Vi que un Beedrill que se nos escapó, los estaba persiguiendo!» _—exclamó Tristar bastante preocupado, hubiera salido corriendo a detener a dicho Beedrill, de no ser porque el resto del enjambre no se lo permitió.

—_«¿¡Que, qué!? ¡Pues apresurémonos, Tristar!»_ —chilló Sparck angustiadísimo. Y así ambos Pokémon salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían, en busca de alguna señal de su entrenadora, el Caterpie o del Beedrill ese.

* * *

><p>Varios metros más adelante en el bosque, Shade aún cargando al pequeño Caterpie, logró perder al Beedrill que la perseguía y se escondió detrás de un gran y frondoso árbol, así como en unos cuántos arbustos. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, para recuperar el aliento perdido durante la persecución de antes. Después de recuperarse, Shade vio que el pequeño Caterpie tenía unas cuantas heridas y rasguños, los cuales seguramente se los ocasionaron los Beedrills. Por lo que buscó rápidamente en su mochila alguna cosa para ayudarlo, sacando de ésta una poción, así como una pequeña mora Oran, (del mismo ramo que Sparck, en ese entonces salvaje, le había dado para ayudarla a sanar). Le hizo beber el líquido celeste de la poción al gusanito, para luego entregarle la mora Oran, diciéndole que podía comerla con completa confianza, ya que lo ayudaría a sanar… así como que el sabor de la dicha mora era sabrosito (¿?). El pequeño gusanito con curiosidad sujetó la frutita, entre sus primeras ventosaspatitas, mirándola y luego a Shade, para luego probarla. Apenas dio el primer mordisco, los ojitos del gusanito adquirieron un intenso brillo, exclamando totalmente feliz.

—_«¡Ah…! ¡Que deliciosa está~! ¡Gracias~!»_ —dicho esto se acabó la mora Oran entera, al mordisquearla sin parar.

Shade al notar con alivio que las heridas del gusanito habían sanado en su totalidad, posó una de sus manos sobre la cabecita de éste, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y notando curiosa, que éste se diferenciaba de los demás de su especie, por tener un par de manchar blancas en su antena rosada. Al ya pensar que no había peligro, comenzaron a presentarse, Shade le dijo su nombre al Caterpie, así como al recordar algo, le preguntó que relación había entre él y su Pikachu. A su vez, éste comenzó a explicarle que él y Sparck se conocieron un día determinado, siendo el gusanito perseguido por ese condenado enjambre de Beedrills, (se nota que estos les gustaba atormentar a los Caterpies del bosque Verde), cuando el Pikachu salvaje apareció, defendiéndolo de las avispas, pero saliendo gravemente envenenado en el proceso. Caterpie como agradecimiento por salvarlo, lo llevó a su nido y cuidó de el, vendando sus heridas con su tiro de seda, hasta que llegó el día en que el Pikachu se recuperó al fin, desde ese momento el y Caterpie se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

La entrenadora ya comenzaba a entender toda la angustia de Sparck por quererlo ayudar. Desgraciadamente, ese lindo momento no duró mucho tiempo, ya que para horror de la niña y del gusanito, el Beedrill había encontrado su escondite, provocando que tuvieran que apartarse al éste intentar golpearlos con un Ataque furia, el cual por los pelos Shade logró evitar, volviendo a sujetar al Caterpie entre sus brazos para protegerlo. El Beedrill ya estaba harto de que la pequeña humana evitara sus ataques, así que a una velocidad de vértigo se arrojó contra ella, arrojándole del aguijón de su abdomen una aguja púrpura, esta vez Shade no pudo evitarla y solo pudo sentir un gran piquete en su pierna izquierda, así como una sensación de ardor e inmenso dolor, a causa del veneno que en se extendía por toda su pierna. La pequeña gritó fuertemente de dolor, con esfuerzo se logró sacar las púas venenosas que se le clavaron, para evitar que segregaran más de su peligroso veneno. Luego se sujetó fuertemente la zona de la herida, desplomándose en el suelo. Sentía que comenzaba a marearse, por su frente resbalaba mucho sudor, su piel se palidecía más, así como todo su cuerpo le temblaba a horrores, todo eso a causa del veneno.

—_«¡N… no, Shade! ¡Aguanta!»_ —el pobre Caterpie preocupadísimo al ver eso, sacudió uno de los brazos de la herida niña, para que se mantuviera consciente, lográndolo a duras penas. Luego se giró desafiante a la avispa—. _«¡Tú…! ¡Malvado Beedrill! ¿¡Cómo le haces eso a una niñita!? ¡Ya me harto el que maltrates a inocentes, solo por diversión! No te atrevas a volver a lastimarla… o si no… y… yo…»_

—_«¡Jua, ja, ja! ¿Sí? ¿Qué piensas hacer, insecto miedoso?» _—Preguntó con burla la avispa, aun revoloteando en el aire—. _«Fácilmente puedo acabar con el sufrimiento de esa chiquilla, clavándole mi aguijón en su brazo, ¿sabes?»_

—_«¡P… primero tendrás que… pasar sobre mí!»_ —exclamó Caterpie furioso girándose al Beedrill, pero el pobre gusanito no podía evitar temblar como gelatina.

—_«¡Jua, ja, ja! ¡Sí cómo no! ¿Qué es lo que un inútil gusano como tu podría ser capaz de hacerme? Pero… ya que insistes en proteger a esa chiquilla… tengo muchas ganas de clavar mi aguijón en algo… algo cómo… ¡Tú cuerpo!» _—gritó el Beedrill, con una diabólica mirada y se lanzaba en picada con sus 3 aguijones, en dirección al gusanito verde, quién se ponía en posición de combate, aún temblando.

—_(¡N… no! ¡Caterpie!) _—gritaba mentalmente Shade, (ya que no era capaz de articular palabra), tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor en su pierna era tan intenso que no podía siquiera moverla, menos aun levantarse.

Ya pocos metros a punto de impactar su ataque en su pequeño adversario, el Beedrill gritó fuertemente «¡Muere!». Pero el pequeño Caterpie se armó de valor y unos pocos centímetros antes de que el Beedrill lo atacara, le lanzó una gran cantidad de blanca y fina, pero resistente seda desde su boca, se trataba de un "Tiro de hilos". Este impactó en pleno rostro de la avispa, envolviendo poco a poco todo su cuerpo, hasta que el Pokémon venenoso quedó totalmente envuelto en una "camisa de fuerza de seda", cayendo al suelo, con un aguijón a unos pocos centímetros de la cara del Caterpie, el cual estaba asustado, pero al notar que el Beedrill estaba totalmente atrapado, le embistió con una fuerte Tacleada, la cual mandó al Beedrill a volar bastante lejos, desapareciendo en el cielo.

Shade aún en el suelo, se quedó boquiabierta a causa del asombro, al ver la gran fuerza que el gusanito poseía. Con sumo esfuerzo al ver que el Caterpie se acercaba preocupado, ella le envió una sonrisa como agradecimiento por salvarla. Pero al saber lo peligroso que era el veneno de los Beedrills, el Caterpie buscó rápidamente algo por las ramas de los árboles, sacando de una de sus ramas un gran ramo de curiosas frutitas: tenía forma ovalada, contextura suave y de color rosado claro, con algunas manchas más oscuras y un par de hojitas verdosas, eran «Moras Pecha», bien conocidas por ser usadas en medicinas para curar el envenenamiento. Tras hacer que Shade la comiera poco a poco en pequeños trozos, ella sintió un sabor dulce y agradable embargar su boca, así como que el dolor del veneno se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, al final no tardo mucho en sanar, ya que por suerte fue solo un piquete de Beedrill.

La niña tras recobrarse gracias a la mora Pecha, acumuló suficiente fuerza para sentarse y, para sorpresa del Caterpie, abrazarlo fuertemente y muy agradecida de que la protegiera. El que la hubiera defendido de un Beedrill asesino a costa de su vida, fue realmente heroico, el gusanito levemente sonrojado correspondió el abrazo y le dijo que no pasaba nada. Ella insistió en que de verdad poseía un gran poder en su interior, cuando le vino una idea a la cabeza y le preguntó con radiante sonrisa.

—Dime, Caterpie… ¿te gustaría ser parte de mi equipo Pokémon? —el gusanito dio un leve respingo, con sus ojos abriéndose mucho por la sorpresa de dicha oferta.

—_«¿Y… yo? ¿Lo dices en serio, Shade?» _—pregunto ilusionado, con un brillo de alegría en sus ojitos. Al ver que Shade asintió, Caterpie dio un saltito y exclamó enérgicamente—. _«¡Síiiiiiii!»_

Alegremente Shade sujetó una de las Pokéballs de su cinturón verde, para luego darle click al botoncito blanco en el centro de esta, para luego lanzarla al aire. Acto seguido Caterpie dio un gran salto, una vez llego a la misma altura que la esfera bicolor, le incesto un leve cabezazo al botoncito central de esta. La Pokéball al abrirse, envolvió al gusanito en una luz rojiza y lo succionó a su interior, para luego cerrarse y regresar al césped. Tras el clásico triple movimiento "de derecha a izquierda", la esferita se detuvo, mientras sonaba el _«¡Bip!»_ equivalente a _«¡Pokémon capturado!»._ Shade sonriendo dulcemente, recogió la esfera que contenía a su nuevo amigo y compañero, observándolo felizmente en el interior de la esferita, este le devolvió la sonrisa. Tras pensar un rato, en algún nombre que pudiera darle, la vino la idea a la mente y tras sacar nuevamente a Caterpie, se puso de cuclillas junto a él.

—Bueno, amiguito. Ya que ahora eres parte de mi equipo, así como de mi familia… es hora de ponerte un nombre propio… y ya tengo uno especial para ti —al ver la curiosidad del gusanito, sonrió y siguió—. ¿Te parece… _«Kiisuke»_?

—_«¡Sí, suena muy bien!»_ —exclamó Kiisuke, devolviéndole la sonrisa y feliz de tener un nombre propio.

—Bueno, Kiisuke. Ven aquí. Sube a mi hombro, amigo —sugirió Shade, mientras le tendía su brazo derecho extendido a Kiisuke, para que se subiera. Al entender el mensaje comenzó a hacerlo, pero con un efectito secundario—. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Tus ventosas me hacen cosquillas… ¡ja, ja, ja…! ¿Eh? Oye, mira. Son Sparck y Tristar.

Exclamó con tono de sorpresa y algo de angustia, al ver a los nombrados surgir a rastras de un arbusto cercano, con caras de auténtico cansancio, habían corrido todo el camino, en busca de su entrenadora, del Caterpie y del Beedrill que los perseguía. La pequeña de cabellera castaña, con Kiisuke montado en su hombro derecho, se acercó corriendo levemente hacia sus dos amigos, estos al verla fijamente, entre balbuceos de agotamiento le preguntaron si ella y el Caterpie se encontraban bien. La niña sonrío, a la vez en que de su mochila sacaba un par de platitos, para luego llenarlos de agua clara y cristalina, la cual con un profundo agradecimiento Sparck y Tristar comenzaron a beber.

—¡Sí! Estamos perfectamente. ¡Y miren! Les presento al nuevo miembro de la familia: Kiisuke. ¡El logro derrotar solito al Beedrill que nos estaba persiguiendo, sin ayuda de nadie! —les explicó la niña, a los agotados Pokémon, los cuales al acabar de beber el agua de sus platos, pasaron de agotados a impresionados.

—_«¿¡En serio!? ¡Eso es genial, Kiisuke! Gracias por proteger a mi amiga, en verdad»_ —Tristar admirado le sonrió a Kiisuke, agradeciéndole mil veces.

—_«¡Sí, gracias, amigo! Te debemos una gorda y… ¡que alegría verte otra vez, amigo mío!» _—Sparck se abrazó a su viejo amigo, ambos felices de verde nuevamente.

Tras ese conmovedor re-encuentro entre amigos, el pequeño Kiisuke le sugirió a Shade que guardara las moras Pecha en su mochila, ya que en un futuro podrían servir, esta asintió y tras hacerlo, se levanto y siguió preguntándose cual sería el camino, que los llevara a la salida de ese mendigo y verdoso bosque. En eso Kiisuke dio un respingo y se ofreció a guiarlos a la salida, ya que era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes para no encontrarse de nuevo con esa bandada de Beedrills, ya que eran muy vengativos. Al escuchar eso, Shade paso de alarmarse a emocionarse, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos celestes.

—¡Sí! ¡Alabado seas, Kiisuke! Además de salir de este mendigo bosque, tengo que ir a una tienda para comprar más objetos de curación, provisiones y otras cosas… ¡se me acabaron de tanto usarlos en este bosque! —Decía mientras observaba a su Caterpie, como si se tratara de un ángel guardián. Kiisuke con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca, pero feliz de ver que podía ayudar en algo más, se puso a rastrear usando su antenita, mientras que guiaba a sus nuevos amigos hasta la salida del bosque que hacía honor a su nombre.

"_**Finalmente después de haber estado varios días perdidos en el bosque verde, de haber vencido a toda una bandada de malvados Beedrills y de haber conseguido una buena cantidad de moras para guardar en su botiquín de primeros auxilios, la joven Shade Akasuna, el Bulbasaur Tristar y el Pikachu Sparck, se dirigían a una nueva ciudad ahora acompañados de un nuevo amigo y compañero: ¡Kiisuke, el Caterpie!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Continuara…!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y ese fue el 4to capítulo, como podrán ver no cambio mucho, salvo la escena de la mora Pecha je, je.<strong>_

_**¡SAYONARA!**_


	6. Chapter 05

_**Como prometí, aquí el 5to capítulo, junto al 4to, jeje.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 05<strong>_

"_**Llegada a ciudad Plateada. ¡Unos entrenadores inusuales aparecen!**__**"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Después de pasar varios días perdida en el laberíntico bosque Verde, de haber entrenado a su Pokémon Inicial el Bulbasaur «Tristar», de haber capturado a su primer Pokémon el Pikachu «Sparck», la joven de 10 años Shade Akasuna con ayuda de su recién capturado Caterpie al cual bautizó como «Kiisuke», caminaban hacia la salida del bosque guiados por el pequeño gusano"<strong>_

El pequeño gusano estaba rastreando la salida, utilizando la antenita roji-blanca de su cabeza, la cual iba vibrando levemente. De repente se detuvo en seco, alzando un poco la vista, para ver mejor. El Caterpie adquirió un brillito de alegría, en sus enormes ojos negros y exclamó alegremente, como un niño que cree haber visto a Santa Claus en Navidad.

—_«¿Eh? ¡Shade, chicos! ¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está la salida!»_

Shade y sus otros Pokémon fijaron sus miradas, hacia la dirección en que el pequeño Caterpie apuntaba. A la distancia se podían vislumbrar 2 enormes y frondosos árboles. Los cuales se doblaban entre sí en un elegante aspecto, formando un gran arco, el que claramente era la salida, provocando que la niña casi llorara de la felicidad.

—¡Bien! ¡Finalmente, la salida! ¡El último en salir es un Grimer podrido! —exclamó feliz Shade, comenzando a correr, claramente retando a sus Pokémon a una carrera, en dirección a la salida.

Sparck sonrió "tétricamente", (aunque a decir verdad lucía más adorable que tétrico) colocándose firmemente a cuatro patas, acumulando fuerza en éstas. Ante la vista perpleja de Tristar y Kiisuke, el pequeño Pikachu salió disparado, corriendo a velocidad de vértigo. Aunque no era de extrañarse, ya que los Pokémon eléctricos eran de los más rápidos que existían.

—«¡Oigan! ¡No corran tan rápido! ¡Espérennos!» —gritaban el Bulbasaur y el Caterpie, comenzando a correr a todo lo que les daban sus pequeñas extremidades, en un intento de alcanzar a los otros.

Shade ya estaba a pocos centímetros de la salida. Pero tristemente, Sparck le ganó, por una cifra de segundo. Ya que al atravesar el arco de árboles, Shade se cegó un poco, por el drástico cambio de iluminación, ya que el bosque Verde al ser tan frondoso, casi no le entraba luz solar. Ante su clara victoria, el ratoncito eléctrico comenzó a reírse adorablemente, diciéndole a su entrenadora que mejor no lo volviera a retar a otra carrera, ya que los Pokémon eléctricos eran muy buenos en velocidad.

—¿Ah sí? Eso fue pura suerte. ¡A la próxima carrera si te ganaré, Sparck! —le sonrió niña, con espíritu competitivo, al Pikachu. Poco después, de los árboles arqueados del bosque, salieron unos agotados Kiisuke y Tristar, los cuales se acercaron y cayeron rendidos, al lado de unos sorprendidos Shade y Sparck— ¡Oh! Chicos, aquí están~

—«Shade… Sparck… por favor… no vuelvan… a correr… de esa… manera…» —suplicaron ambos Pokémon, aún en el suelo de hierba, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—«¡Vaya! Creo que nos pasamos, ¡disculpen, amigos~!» —se disculpó un sonriente Sparck, rascándose la nuca, algo apenado.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Lo mejor será ir primero al Centro Pokémon. ¡Regresen todos! —dijo Shade, guardando a Kiisuke y a Tristar en sus PokéBalls, (ya que seguir caminando no les haría gracias, por su cansancio), pero cuando señalo a Sparck para que volviera a la suya, este negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—«¡No, no, no, no, no! Shade, a mí no me regreses, por favor. Allí dentro es muy chiquito. Yo… ¡prefiero caminar junto a ti! ¿Sí~?» —preguntó el pequeño Pikachu, adquiriendo un brillo controlador en sus ojitos, (similar a la cara del gato con botas, de Shrek [¿?]).

Con una gota de sudor, resbalando por su nuca, Shade pensó que no tenía la fuerza, para negarse a cualquier petición de alguien, que pusiera una mirada así, por lo que suspiró derrotada y aceptó. Diciéndole a su pequeño amigo, que se subiera a su hombro. Sparck alegremente asintió, subió de un salto a la espalda de Shade, para finalmente acomodarse en el hombro derecho de ésta. La pequeña castaña se alejó de la salida del bosque ese, corriendo en dirección a ciudad Plateada. Cuando la niña ya estaba considerablemente alejada de los árboles arqueados, una sombra encapuchada surgió de éstos. Inicialmente se veía oscura, (por la falta de luz dentro del bosque), pero al salir de éste, casi al acto la luz le pego en pleno rostro, iluminándolo.

Dejando al descubierto a un hombre, que aparentaba tener unos 26 años, pero que igual era joven (y muy apuesto). Sus ojos negros eran oscuros, penetrantes. Su piel era blanca cual papel y no poseía una sola arruga, dándole un aspecto entre frágil y fuerte, por su mirada seria. Sus ropajes eran predominantemente negros. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, que combinaba con sus guantes, y en el cuello de la cual llevaba una simpática corbatita vaquera oscura. Encima de ésta llevaba una levita negra; acompañada de una capa del mismo color, con detalles carmesíes. También llevaba un sombrero, (de diseño un poco parecido al de un hechicero) y unas botas, ambos también negros.

Sobre el hombro, del hombre de extravagante atuendo, yacía sentado un Pokémon pequeño, con la apariencia de murciélago azul; no poseía ojos; únicamente como extremidades tenía dos patas y dos alas, el color de las membranas de sus alas era morado. Igual tenía una boca abierta, la cual era adornada por un par de grandes y afilados colmillos. Se trataba de un Zubat. Al ya acostumbrarse a la considerable diferencia de luz, comparada a la del interior del bosque, el hombre sonrió levemente, girándose hacia los arqueados árboles.

—La salida está por aquí, ¡vengan! —llamó a alguien, con voz firme, pero serena a la vez, sin perder su semblante firme. Poco después de los árboles arqueados, salieron 2 personas más.

Uno de ellos era un muchacho, menor que ambos, (que aparentaba ser 2 años mayor que Shade); su piel poseía las mismas características que la del hombre del Zubat; su cabello era de color rojo-naranja y estaba algo despeinado; tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes intenso, cuyo resplandor de curiosidad, los hacía parecer un par de esmeraldas. Vestía un suéter de color vinotinto, con mangas algo largas que no dejaban mostrar sus manos, (cuyos bordes eran color negro, al igual que poseía unas gruesas franjas plateadas a un costado de sus mangas) y pantalón-mono de color gris oscuro. También llevaba puestas unas deportivas, de color azul con detalles plateados.

Entre sus brazos, el muchacho cargaba una pequeña pecera, redonda y transparente, en cuyo interior yacía una pequeña Pokémon con la apariencia de una hipocampo, (es decir caballito de mar); de cuerpo celeste; ojos de pupilas rojizas, una única aletita en su torso, de tonos más claros; colita enrollada y que por boca poseía una pequeña trompita. Se trataba de una Horsea.

El segundo hombre también era pálido y de hermosa piel, aparentaba tener unos 22 años. Sus ojos eran color café y lucían muy serenos. También tenía unos pequeños lentes "estilo Hippie". Su cabello era color rojizo, considerablemente más oscuro y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía una pequeña chiva, del mismo color de su cabello. Vestía una camisa blanca; junto a una chaqueta amarillo crema, (con capuchita~). Así como unos jeans color beige. Por calzado tenía unos zapatos converse, color negro con blanco. También poseía un pequeño colgante, aunque este no se apreciaba bien, por tenerlo oculto debajo de la chaqueta.

Junto a él caminaba un Pokémon algo alto, con el aspecto de una mantis religiosa, cuyo cuerpo era de color verde claro. Poseía un par de piernas, con afiladas garras. Y por brazos tenía un par de afiladas y claras cuchillas. Se trataba de un Scyther, cuya mirada era tan seria y serena como la de su amo.

—¡Uff…! Por fin, encontramos la salida de ese mendigo bosque Verde… al final si era tan laberíntico, como decían… —resopló agotado el chico pelirrojo-naranja. Mientras que la hipocampo, que tenía en la pecera, asentía.

—Pues, «Nicholas»… ¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo, sí en ese bosque se habían perdido personas y nunca se supo más de ellas, claramente cruzarlo no iba a ser como comer pastel… —le reprochó el hombre de la chaqueta, mientras se subía los lentes con los dedos índice y medio. Siendo afirmado por su Scyther, el cual asintió.

—«Zachary» tiene razón, Nicholas. ¡Tienes que aprender a analizar mejor, la información que digan las guías de turistas! —lo regañó con más severidad el hombre de la capa, mientras que el murciélago de su hombro, rugió levemente e igual de severo.

—¡Uy! Discúlpenme, hermanos… —se disculpó algo apenado, el chico pelirrojo-naranja, llamado Nicholas.

—… Bueno, no importa… será mejor dirigirnos ya hacia ciudad Plateada, para hacer el encargo, «Sirius»… —sugirió el hombre de la chaqueta, de nombre Zachary, girándose hacia el sujeto de la capa. Sin perder la tranquilidad en su voz.

El hombre de la capa, de nombre Sirius, se pareció acordar de algo de suma importancia, ya que afirmó rápidamente, dejando el sermón de su hermanito menor para después. Habían perdido mucho tiempo buscando la salida de ése, (y podrá sonar rara la expresión, pero Nicholas la había dicho tanto que le resultó contagiosa) mendigo bosque. Tenían que apresurarse y recuperar el tiempo perdido e irse inmediatamente a su destino, que casualmente algún lugar de ciudad Plateada. Por lo que los 3 sujetos de piel blanca cual papel y sus Pokémon, se encaminaron en la misma dirección, por la que se había ido Shade tiempo antes.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto por las calles, de aceras de tonos grises y plateados de la ciudad, Shade se encaminaba directamente al edificio rojizo y de gran tamaño, el Centro Pokémon de ciudad Plateada. Al entrar, la recibió la sonriente enfermera, de nombre "Joy Heal" y era una de las (sabrá Arceus cuantas) hermanas gemelas Joy.<p>

—¡Hola~! ¿Qué tal? —saludó alegremente Shade a la enfermera, una vez iba acercándose al mostrador, donde ésta se hallaba.

—«¡Buenas~! ¿Cómo está el clima?» —saludó también Sparck, sobre el hombro de su entrenadora, en tono de broma.

—¡Hola~! Bienvenidos sean al centro Pokémon de ciudad Plateada —saludó amablemente la joven mujer, saliendo al mostrador y acercándose a la recién llegada.

Amablemente la enfermera, se ofreció sonriendo a restaurar las energías del equipo Pokémon de Shade, al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba, con una bandejita de color verde entre sus manos, para que la entrenadora colocara las Pokéballs de su equipo en ésta. Shade sonrió agradecida, mientras colocaba las Pokéballs de Tristar y de Kiisuke sobre la bandejita; pero como Sparck seguía negándose a entrar en la suya, (volviendo a reprochar sobre el poquito espacio que esta tenía), Shade no tuvo más opción que cargarlo y sentarlo con cuidado sobre la bandejita. La enfermera Joy tuvo que sujetar firmemente la bandejita, para que no se le cayera con todo y Pikachu encima.

—¡Oh, por Arceus! ¡Este amiguito es algo pesado! —Exclamó asombrada la enfermera, pujando por levantar la bandejita—. Pero… ¡ay! Eso es buena señal… ¡Prueba que… está bien alimentado y saludable~!

—«¿Yo? ¿Pesado? ¿Qué dice, enfermera? ¡Sí Shade me puso una dieta estricta, solo porque me comí tres cajas de comida Pokémon…!» —reclamó con un puchero Sparck, cruzado de brazos, sin poder creer lo que decía la peli-rosa.

—Descuida, jovencita. No deberé tardar mucho, ya vuelvo… —se giró Joy hacia Shade, aún sujetando con firmeza la bandeja—. Sí quieres… puedes usar el teléfono para hacer… alguna llamada, en lo que recupero a tus Pokémon~

—Oh, perfecto, ¡gracias~! —le agradeció la castaña, sonriendo, a la enfermera peli-rosa.

Cuando la enfermera entró por una puerta electrónica, la cual se abrió inmediatamente y de igual manera se cerró una vez la señorita desapareció en su interior, sobre el marco de esta había un símbolo de inyección que se encendió, indicando que se estaba curando a los Pokémon. Shade esperó un poco y decidió usar el teléfono del centro. La pequeña entrenadora castaña se sentó en la sillita, enfrente del "televisor" y comenzó a marcar el número.

Después de sonar un rato el tono de espera, en la "pantalla" del teléfono apareció la imagen de un ocupado hombre, de cabellos grises con bordes rojizos y ojos tangerinos; el cual parecía que acababa de salir del baño, para contestar el teléfono. Ya que tenía el cabello mojado, con una toalla sobre este y además, estaba solamente vestido con pantalón y sin camiseta puesta.

* * *

><p>—Residencia Akasuna, ¿Quién ha…? ¡Ah, Shade! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas, hijita~? —saludó un sonriente Shintetsu, a su hija mayor, feliz de que llamara, luego de leer el último e-mail que esta le mandó, informándole de sus avances.<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Hola, papá~! Todo está bien. ¿Cómo va todo por allá en pueblo Masara? ¿Tú y los demás están bien? —preguntó Shade, con curiosidad.<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Sí! Todos estamos bien. Pues por acá en el pueblo, todo está tranquilo… Solo que… Kairi sigue triste por tu partida de pueblo Masara… —le explicó su padre, algo melancólico. Al escuchar eso, la niña castaña pareció entristecerse. Susurró un débil «Kairi…», con el ánimo muy bajo. A su mente llegó el recuerdo, de su hermanita, comenzando a pensar en lo triste que ésta podría estar, desde que ella se fue del pueblo, para iniciar su viaje—. Pero… ¡descuida! ¡Ya la estoy alegrando, poco a poco~! Y… dime… —Shade se extrañó, ya que su padre la miró en silencio unos segundos, pero luego comenzó a preguntarle a la velocidad de la luz—. ¿Por dónde estás en estos momentos? ¿Has hecho buenas migas con tu Bulbasaur? ¿Cuántos Pokémon has capturado? ¿Te estás alimentando bien? ¿¡Tienes suficientes toallitas húmedas!? —Shintetsu interrogaba a su hija, bastante rápido. El ranger estaba ciertamente ansioso, por saber todo lo que ella había hecho, así como le respondiera sus preguntas.<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Eh? Pues… —Shade tomó una gran bocanada de aire, comenzando a responder igual de rápido a las interrogaciones de su padre—. Ya estoy en ciudad Plateada. Sí, Tristar y yo ya somos muy buenos amigos. He capturado a dos Pokémon más: un Pikachu, llamado «Sparck»; y un Caterpie llamado «Kiisuke». Me estoy alimentando bien. Y… ¡Sí! ¡Tengo toda una caja con más de 50 toallitas, Pá~!<p>

* * *

><p>—Je, je, que bueno… ¡Momento! ¿Tienes un Pikachu? ¡Genial~! Es un Pokémon poco común de ver… ¿¡Y ya andas por ciudad Plateada!? ¡Me impresionas, Shade! ¡Estás avanzando muy rápido en tu viaje! Ah… sin duda alguna, eres una entrenadora innata… tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti… —dijo esto último con una sonrisa nostálgica, al recordar la imagen de su hermosa esposa. Shade le devolvió el gesto, aunque en ese momento, ella sintió que el oji-naranja hablo más para sí mismo. Pero luego el ranger nuevamente alzó la vista y añadió—… En fin… sí no me equivoco, en esa ciudad, está ubicado el primer gimnasio Pokémon.<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Eh? ¿El primer gimnasio? —Shade dijo eso con cierto tono ansioso, luego un leve brillo de ilusión, fue reflejado en sus ojos celestes.<p>

* * *

><p>—Así es. Déjame aconsejarte, ese gimnasio se especializa en Pokémon de tipo roca… ¡Los Pokémon de ese tipo son muy duros de pelar, Shade! —Shintetsu hablaba con cierta sabiduría, ligada con respeto por el tipo elemental del que hablaba—. Aunque sean algo lentos, por su enorme peso; su defensa es una de sus mejores características, para compensar lo anterior. Así que te recomiendo que entrenes mucho a tu Tristar. Y también a tu Sparck y Kiisuke; así como su velocidad.<p>

* * *

><p>—Sí, de acuerdo, Pá. ¡Tú sí sabes! —se alegró Shade, pero luego se cambio su tono de voz. Algo triste añadió—. Oye… ¿está… Kairi por allí?<p>

* * *

><p>—Ah… pues… no, Shade… hace poco estaba encerrada en su cuarto gritando algo… y después salió corriendo de la casa, aún gritando y llorando… Y eso es todo… —a medida que oía a su padre hablar, Shade parecía entristecerse más y más—. Cuando fui a buscarla, la encontré dormida, aún llorando, en la casita del árbol que ustedes, y su amigo Chick Zapray, hicieron en el verano… por lo que la traje a casa, luego la acosté en su cama… la verdad es que no importa cuánto la alegre… ella sigue entristeciéndose, cada vez que te recuerda… —se interrumpió Shintetsu, suspirando.<p>

Cuando de repente, desde la bocina del teléfono, se escucharon los rugidos de dos Pokémon. Poco después, fueron sucedidos por una fuerte explosión. Por la pantalla se vislumbraban dos enormes ráfagas de llamas, es decir, un par de ataques de lanzallamas, (uno era del usual color rojizo y otro de tonos azules), colisionando entre sí y explotando levemente, a espaldas del padre de Shade, el cual se giró y horrorizó por lo que vio.

—¡Ay, Arceus! ¡Shade, tengo que colgar! ¡Redfire y Kitsushika están peleando otra vez! ¡Cuídate y llámame otra vez para decirme cómo te va! ¡Te quiero~! —se despidió Shintetsu de su hija, pero antes de que colgara se giro hacia atrás y se le escuchó gritar—. ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡No se pelea en ésta casa, y menos con fuego! ¡Miren que van a incendiarme la sala! —y finalmente colgó.

* * *

><p>Shade bajó la mirada, colocando la bocina del "teléfono", en su respectivo lugar. Susurró nuevamente y muy triste «Kairi…», para luego suspirar muy deprimida. De repente un sonidito como un «¡Tin-tin-tiririn~!» sacó a Shade de sus pensamientos, cuando ésta se volteó vio que la enfermera Joy salía de la automática puerta, con la bandejita entre sus manos y sobre ésta yacía sentado Sparck, bastante revitalizado al parecer.<p>

—Me alegra decirte que tus Pokémon ya están en perfecto estado~ —le informó sonriente, la enfermera peli-rosa.

—¡Oh, perfecto! Muchas gracias~ —le agradeció la castaña a la enfermera, sonriendo con naturalidad, (ya que no quería preocuparla a ella o a Sparck), mientras que recogía sus Pokéballs, dejando salir a su Bulbasaur y su Caterpie, así como a su Pikachu, el cual se subió sobre el hombro de ella.

—Fue un placer… ¡Y te deseo suerte en tu batalla de gimnasio! —al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pequeña, la peli-rosa se río levemente y añadió— Ji, ji, ji, soy buena amiga de tu padre, hace unos días hablamos. Él me dijo que ya habías salido en tu viaje, así como ibas a reunir las medallas para participar en la liga Añil… ¡Cuídate~! —se despidió la enfermera peli-rosa, sonriendo amablemente.

—Sí, gracias, enfermera. ¡Nos vemos luego~! —dijo Shade, mientras que se dirigía con paso veloz a la puerta del centro, seguida de sus compañeros.

Pero cuando la castaña ya iba saliendo por la puerta, esta al abrirse automáticamente, no le dio tiempo de apreciar nada y… ¡Cataplum! Pasó lo inevitable. La pobre niña chocó fuertemente, con un joven de ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, cabello rojo-naranja y piel blanca cual papel, vestido con suéter vinotinto y pantalón gris. Por lo que los 2 jóvenes se cayeron de espalda al suelo.

—¡Aaaaaauch! ¡Qué dolor! —chillaba Shade, sobándose la frente, que quedó con un gran moretón, por el golpe que se había dado.

—«¡S… Shade! ¿¡Estás bien!?» —le preguntaron al unísono, sus 3 amigos, preocupados y confundidos al mismo tiempo.

La castaña en un intento por no preocupar a sus pequeños compañeros, respondió sonriendo que no era nada, aunque era contrarrestada por su frente morada y sus leves lágrimas de dolor, ella aún se sobaba la frente. Luego se giró hacia el chico con el que se chocó, el cual yacía de espaldas al suelo, con los ojos en forma de espiral, similares a los de un Pokémon cuándo caía debilitado.

—¡Ah! ¡O… oye! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Despierta! —Shade angustiada, sacudió al chico sujetando uno de sus hombros, para su alivio se despertó rápidamente; algo confuso por no saber qué había sucedido.

—¿W… what? ¿What happen…? ¡Aaaaauch! —exclamó adolorido el chico, frotándose su frente con su manga del suéter, la cual era tan larga que no se veía muy bien su mano.

—¡Ay, santo Arceus! ¡Pero que golpazo se han dado! ¿Se encuentran bien los dos? —preguntaba preocupada la enfermera Joy, en lo que iba acercándose corriendo con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios a la mano. Junto a ella corría una Pokémon muy linda y de cuerpo ovalado, de rosado color. Con un simpático peinadito de tonos más oscuros; que poseía una bolsita en su panza blanca, con un huevito dentro de esta. Ésta tenía el mismo gorrito blanco, con una cruz de color azulada en el medio que Joy.

—¡Oh! ¿E… esa es..? —pero antes de que Shade terminara la frase, de su bolsillo, salió Dexter vibrando, de un salto y cuando señaló hacia la Pokémon de la enfermera, comenzó a describirla.

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Chansey! «El Pokémon Huevo» De tipo Normal. ¡Bip-bip! Un raro y evasivo Pokémon que según dicen, lleva la felicidad a quienes lo atrapan. Este amable Pokémon es capaz de compartir sus nutrientes huevos con un Pokémon herido. ¡Bip-bip! Que suerte la tuya, niña. Ahora la enfermera Joy, con ayuda de su Chansey, ¡te podrá curar el golpazo que te diste en tu cabezota! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Bip-bip!"—<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¡Aaaagh! ¡Ya cállate, Dexter! —gritaron furiosos Shade y equipo al unísono, mientras la primera agitaba al aparatito rojo entre sus manos, con violencia.<p>

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Aaaaah! ¡Bip-Bip! ¡Auxilio! ¡Código rojo! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Bip-Bip!"<strong>_ —gritaba el pobre Pokédex, mientras era agitado.

* * *

><p>Una sonora y animada carcajada, sacó al cuarteto de la tortura hacia el Pokédex, al girarse vieron que se trataba del chico pelirrojo-naranja, el cual rodaba por el suelo de la risa, sujetando su estómago, (y a juzgar por su expresión, se había olvidado del dolor del choque), el cual exclamaba entre risas «¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Me matan, me matan! ¡Que divertidos son ustedes!». Para luego continuar riéndose, del pequeño espectáculo que la niña, su equipo y el aparato brindaban.<p>

—¿Eh? ¿Ah sí? —Shade en un principio se mostró extrañada, de la reacción del chico, pero luego se acordó—. ¡Ay! ¿¡Pero qué digo!? ¡D… discúlpame, lamento mucho haberme chocado contigo! —se disculpó la joven entrenadora, bajando la cabeza, bastante apenada por lo ocurrido.

—¿Eh? ¡No, tranquila! Pero si no pasa nada, ¿ves~? —Interrogó el chico sonriente, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza, la cual sonaba chistosamente como un coco—. ¡Mi cabeza es tan dura como un Geodude~! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Una gota de sudor descendió por cada cabeza, de todos los presentes, excepto el chico pelirrojo-naranja. Después de que la enfermera le pusiera una pequeña venda a Shade en la cabeza, (la cual no se notaba demasiado al ser cubierta por sus cabellos castaños), se disponía a atender al muchacho; pero este le dijo que estaba bien y le agradeció de todos modos por su atención; por lo que la enfermera se alzó de hombros, un poco extrañada y volvió a sus quehaceres en el centro. Entonces el chico se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco de polvo del pantalón. Se volteó hacia Shade y le tendió una de sus manos (bueno, mejor dicho una de sus mangas) y la ayudo a levantarse. Luego ambos salieron por la puerta cristalina del centro, quedando nuevamente parados en las plateadas aceras de la ciudad.

—_¡Hello, little girl~!_ Soy Nicholas Vonkarsen. ¡Es un placer conocerte~! —se presentó el oji-verde. Poco después y a gran velocidad, se acercó bastante a Shade, estando cara a cara con ella, preguntándole de forma muy animada y veloz—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuáles son tus tres colores favoritos? ¿Te gustan los Pokémon? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Cómo se llaman tus Pokémon? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? ¡Di que sí~!—. Añadió lo último, con un brillo adorablemente suplicante, reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

Esto hizo que, tanto a la niña como al Pikachu, les descendieran otras gotas de sudor por sus nucas, la primera sintiéndose algo incómoda, por la distancia tan corta entre Nicholas y ella. Pero decidió responderle, tratando de hacerlo igual de rápido—. Esto… ¡Hola~! Soy Shade Akasuna. Tengo 10 años. Vengo de pueblo Masara. El celeste, el blanco y el púrpura. Sí, me gustan los Pokémon. Soy entrenadora. El Bulbasaur es «Tristar»; el Pikachu es «Sparck» y el Caterpie es «Kiisuke»… —los nombrados saludaron a su modo— Y… ¡Sí, claro~!

—_¡Oh, yes~!_ Que felicidad. Al fin tengo una amiga. ¡Ven y dame un abrazo, querida amiga~! —exclamó emocionadísimo el oji-verde.

Para poco después arrojarse hacia Shade, atraparla entre sus brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo. El cual era tan fuerte, que el joven pelirrojo-naranja no notaba que le estaba quitando el aire a la joven entrenadora. Los Pokémon en cambio, al notar eso se alarmaron mucho y gritaron algo similar a_ «¡S… Shade! ¡Oye tu, paliducho! ¡La estas matando, cuidado!»,_ para luego, en un intento de que el muchacho de piel pálida soltara a su entrenadora, alaban de una de las piernas, del pantalón del chico.

De repente se escuchó una voz, proveniente de desconocido lugar, con un cierto tono de tranquilidad, (a tal punto como si fuera casi un susurro, pero que de alguna forma era audible), que dijo «Nicholas… controla la fuerza de tu abrazo, que la chica a la que muestras cariño se está asfixiando». Eso pareció surtir efecto, ya que el pelirrojo-naranja pestañeo varias veces, bajando su vista y notando que el rostro de la pequeña castaña, estaba teñido de un tono azulado, (causa de la falta de oxígeno).

Un apenado Nicholas se disculpaba una y otra vez, mientras que soltaba rápidamente a la menor. Shade al ya liberarse del "dulce pero peligroso" abrazo, aprovechó e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire. Recuperando el oxígeno, así como el pulso cardiaco y el tono normal de su rostro; Sparck, Tristar y Kiisuke a su vez, recuperaban su tranquilidad, al ver que su entrenadora estaba bien.

—Uf… uff… no… importa… Nicholas… uff… —balbuceaba Shade, con una mano sobre su pecho, y algo cabizbaja, aún un poco afectada, por el abrazo del pelirrojo-naranja.

Pero cuándo nuevamente alzó su vista, hacia el joven, notó que detrás de éste yacían dos Pokémon, bastante curiosos y a la vez intimidantes: Un Scyther, cruzado de brazos/guadañas, así como un pequeño Zubat, que aleteaba junto a éste. Ambos poseían un semblante serio y severo, (bueno, en el Zubat era difícil de describir cómo, ya que no tenía ojos), el cual provocó que Shade y su Pokémon temblaran levemente. Un extrañado Nicholas, al notar las caras de miedo que la niña y sus Pokémon poseían, (ignorando completamente al par de Pokémon que tenía detrás suyo), les preguntó preocupado que sucedía.

—¿Eh?_ ¿What happen?_ ¿Por qué tiemblan? —Nicholas se metió un dedo en la boca, se lo volvió a sacar y lo extendió un poco hacia arriba. Al no notar ninguna brisa, exclamó aún más confuso—. ¡No hace tanto frío! ¿Entonces por qué tienen escalofríos? —la chica y las criaturitas, al no poder articular palabra, comenzaron señalar con uno de sus dedos, en dirección al chico, como queriendo decir «¡Atrás de ti! ¡Voltéate, menso! ¡Atrás de ti!». Nicholas pareció entender el gesto de ambos, por lo que se giró lentamente y cuándo vio al par de Pokémon que estaban parados detrás de él, esbozó una sonrisa enorme—. ¡Oh! ¡Pero si son «Zalayots» y «Batula»!— Exclamó alegremente, saludando al par de criaturas, agitando una de sus largas mangas—. ¡Hola, muchachos!

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Los conoces!? —Shade estaba boquiabierta, que un joven tan vivaz y, (ciertamente), adorable como Nicholas, tuviera alguna relación con Pokémon tan atemorizantes.

—_¡Sure~!_— Asintió Nicholas, girándose hacia la castaña nuevamente— ¿Cómo no voy a conocer a los Pokémon de mis propios hermanos…?

De pronto e interrumpiendo al joven oji-verde, se escuchó gritar a una voz con un tono severo, bastante fuerte y profundo «¡y hablando de tus hermanos…! ¿¡No te estás olvidando de algo, Nicholas!?». Eso pareció alarmar mucho al joven, ya que su piel se puso más pálida, de lo que ya era, (¿era eso posible?), con sus pupilas verdosas contrayéndose y varias gotas de sudor, de los puros nervios, resbalaban por su rostro. La niña y su equipo luego de extrañarse por la reacción del chico, se giraron, ciertamente igual se alarmaron, aunque no tanto como el chico. Vieron a un hombre, que se acercaba rápidamente, de piel blanca como el papel (igual a la de Nicholas); vestido con una levita, sombrero medio de hechicero y demás ropajes negros, con detalles rojos, así como tenía unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes (con cierto tono de asesino en ese momento; que le dieron mucho miedo a Shade) y su cabello era azabache.

El hombre al acercarse, sujetó a Nicholas por el cuello del suéter y le comenzó a gritar furioso, zarandeándolo violentamente—. ¡Nicholas Whinchester ***** Vonkarsen! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué, cuando entramos a la ciudad, te volviste loco y te alejaste saltando por los edificios, cual Mankey desquiciado!?

—¡Aaaaaaaah! —gritaba asustado el pobre chico, mientras era zarandeado, con sus ojos en forma de espiral, al estar ya mareado—. _¡P-p-p-please,_ hermano! ¡No me agites así, que asustas a mi amiga!

—¿Eh? ¡¿Que asusto a tu amiga?! ¡¿Y se puede saber quién es esa amiga, de la que hablas?! —volvió a gritar furioso Sirius, mientras seguía zarandeando a su hermanito.

Shade se quedó mirando, con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, (así como sus Pokémon ocultos detrás de sus piernas, intimidados por el hombre), esa «inusual escena entre hermanos». Tragó saliva y dijó, con voz algo temblorosa, por los nervios que le causaba el hombre azabache—. Y… yo soy esa amiga, de la que él habla, S… señor —explicaba la pequeña, con una sonrisa dulce, tratando de calmar la tensión en el ambiente— S… soy Shade Akasuna, es un placer conocerlo.

El hombre casi de inmediato, paró de agitar a su hermano y lo soltó (por lo que este cayó, dándose de lleno en pleno rostro contra el suelo), girando su oscura mirada intimidante hacia Shade, haciéndolo tan repentinamente, que la pequeña dio un salto hacia atrás, al igual que su equipo. Cuando los ojos azules cual cielo de la niña, se cruzaron con los ojos oscuros cual noche del encapuchado, éste se quedó un rato mirándola. Poseía una extraña expresión en su rostro, casi como de… ¿nostalgia? Pero luego cambió su expresión, a una más calmada, diciéndole con un tono mucho más tranquilo y elegante que antes.

—Oh, ya veo. Saludos, jovencita. Lamento si mi hermano menor te hizo una barbaridad… —en lo que decía eso, pisaba levemente la espalda del menor, procurando que no huyera—. ¡Oh, pero qué horror con mis modales. Ni me he presentado. Soy Sirius Vonkarsen~

Acto seguido, el azabache sujetó delicadamente, una mano de la joven entrenadora, y con sus ojos cerrados, plantó un beso en ésta. Añadió con un tono de voz, bastante hermosa «igualmente es un honor conocerte, Shade». La pequeña castaña, por la acción del Vonkarsen, sintió cierto calor agolparse en su rostro, el cual se puso rojo, como un tomate. Apartó rápidamente la mano que el mayor le sujetaba, sin decir palabra alguna, por la pena que sentía. Sirius miró a la pequeña, con cara de extrañeza y cierta preocupación, arqueando una ceja.

Poco después, surgiendo de entre una esquina de la calle se acercó, caminando tranquilamente, un hombre igual de pálido, de ojos color café, que también tenía unos pequeños lentes "estilo Hippie", de cabellos rojizos, vestido con una camisa blanca, junto a una chaqueta amarillo crema (con capuchita~), unos jeans color beige, y que por calzado llevaba unos Converse negros, con algo de blanco. Entre sus brazos, sujetaba una pequeña pecera cristalina, en cuyo interior yacía una pequeña Horsea. Al acercarse al hombre de ropajes oscuros, posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de éste, mientras le susurraba al oído, con una sonrisa pícara, que contrarrestaba con su serena voz.

—Vaya, hermano~ parece que aún no pierdes tu "encanto" con las mujeres, sin importar la edad de éstas… —Sirius se sonrojó mucho, girándose y encarando a su hermano medio, con indignación.

—¿¡C… cómo!? ¿Pero qué locuras dices, Zachary? ¡No tengo esas intenciones, solo es una niña! ¡Pero que mal pensado eres!

—Je, je, je~ sí, como no… pues uno no anda por ahí, besando las manos de las niñas que haya por la calle, hermano —le reprochó a Sirius, con tonito entre sereno y burlón, el Vonkarsen de nombre Zachary, subiéndose sus lentes hippies, con sus dedos índice y medio.

Shade solo miraba a ambos hombres, con varias gotitas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, ya que aunque fuera niña no era tonta. Pero sus Pokémon, miraban confusos e (inocentemente~) sin entender de qué hablaban los mayores. De pronto Nicholas se levantó, como un rayo del suelo—. ¡Hermano Zachary! ¡Hola~! ¡Déjame presentarte a mi nueva amiga! —Insofacto el oji-verde sujetó a Shade de un brazo, y añadió—. Shade, él es mi hermano medio Zachary; no habla mucho, pero es muy amable~ Zachary, ella es mi amiga Shade; es una entrenadora Pokémon, de pueblo Masara y, además de ser graciosa, es una monada~

—… es un placer —fue todo lo que dijo Zachary, con una media sonrisa.

—I… igualmente… —asintió Shade, bajando la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

—Bueno, Shade~ Ahora déjame presentarte a nuestros Pokémon… —añadió alegremente Nicholas, tirando levemente del brazo de Shade, para que lo siguiera—. La pequeñita dentro de la pecera, que sostiene mi hermano Zachary, es mi Horsea, se llama «Drasea». La acabo de capturar, en una lagunita, aquí en Kanto~ ¿acaso no es la cosita más tierna, que tus ojos azules hayan visto~?

—Je, je, pues sí… es muy linda, en verdad~ —sonrió Shade, asintiendo y acariciando con dulzura la cabeza de Drasea, la cual se asomaba por la pecera.

Sparck subió sobre el hombro de Shade, para estar a la altura de la pecerita, mientras que Tristar y Kiisuke saludaban desde tierra, a la Horsea con un «Hola, Drasea. Es un placer~», sonriendo amigablemente. Una sonriente Drasea le devolvió el saludo, diciendo «Hola, muchachos. Igualmente~». Por su parte Nicholas seguía presentando a los demás Pokémon, ahora señalando al Scyther.

—Éste muchacho es el Scyther, de mi hermano Zachary, se llama «Zalayots». Es algo así como el Pokémon inicial de Zachary, lo crió desde que era un pequeño huevo, y es igual de tranquilo que él, ¿verdad que sí, Zalayots~?- Explicó Nicholas, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Scyther, aunque sin darse cuenta que lo hacía con fuerza demás.

Esto pareció molestar a Zalayost, ya que casi corto a Nicholas, de un zarpazo de una de sus guadañas, susurrando algo como «no me toques así, mocoso…» con un tono asesino, que contrarrestaba con su semblante sereno; Nicholas le reclamó que no se enojara. Zachary tuvo que intervenir, acariciando con más suavidad la cabeza de su compañero, y susurrándole algo como «ya te dije que dejaras de pelearte con mi hermano», por lo que el Scyther, de mala gana, asintió.

—Bueno, sigamos~ por último, pero no menos importante…— El oji-verde sujetó rápidamente al Zubat de Sirius, acercándolo al rostro de Shade— Éste amiguito es el Zubat, de mi hermano Sirius, se llama «Batula»~ Sirius acaba de capturarlo en una de las cuevas de Kanto, ¿acaso no es tierno~?

La verdad era que tener a un Pokémon, con semejante boca abierta, (que además poseía un par de grandes y afilados colmillos), como Batula tan cerca de su cara, era algo que incomodaba bastante a la castaña. Pero cómo esta no quería herir los sentimientos de Nicholas ó de Sirius, se limitó a hacer una sonrisa nerviosa, y asentir lentamente. Acto seguido, la entrenadora se asustó, al sentir que algo en su bolsillo vibraba, y de éste salía de un salto Dexter, empezando a describir a los Pokémon de los Vonkarsen.

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Horsea! «El Pokémon Dragón» De tipo Agua. ¡Bip-bip! Si se siente en peligro, arrojará un potente chorro de agua, o de una tinta especial, por su boca hacia el rostro de su adversario, para huir aprovechando la confusión de éste. ¡Bip-bip!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Scyther! «El Pokémon Mantis» De tipo InsectoVolador. ¡Bip-bip! Con una agilidad y velocidad, similar a la de un ninja, puede crear la ilusión de que hay más de uno. Éste sumado a sus guadañas, lo hace un fuerte adversario al momento de luchar. ¡Bip-bip!"**_

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Zubat! «El Pokémon Murciélago» De tipo VenenoVolador. ¡Bip-bip! Forma colonias en lugares oscuros. Usa ultrasonidos para identificar y acercarse a los objetivos. Prefiere volar en zonas oscuras, pero los que son entrenados, pueden adaptarse a luchar bajo la luz del día… y… ¡¿Bip-bip?! ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero qué diantres pasa!? ¿¡Hoy es el «Día Nacional de que la mocosa se tope con Pokémon raros» ó qué!? ¡Bip-bip!"**_

* * *

><p>La usuaria del Pokédex le grito furiosa que ya era suficiente, amenazándolo con apagándolo, presionando rápidamente el botón "off" de éste. Una vez Dexter se apagó, ella se lo guardo en su bolsillo, suspirando algo en voz baja, que los Vonkarsen pudieron escuchar y lo cual fue «rayos… Tendré que instalarle en su discoduro, la opción bloqueador… llamar un exorcista o qué sé yo…». Nicholas al escuchar eso, no pudo aguantar estallar en divertidas carcajadas.<p>

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Ven, hermanos? ¡Les dije que Shade era graciosa~! —se reía Nicholas alegremente.

—¡Je! Pues sí, admito que fue entretenido… —asintió con una media sonrisa divertida Sirius, cuando luego se giró hacia la pequeña castaña—… Dime, joven Shade, ¿hace cuánto que te convertiste en una entrenadora Pokémon?

—¿Eh? Pues… la verdad es que acabo de iniciar y… ¡me pienso volver la campeona de la liga de Kanto~! No sólo por el título, sino para hacer muchos amigos, Pokémon y humanos, en el camino~ —explicó Shade, con tono decidido en su voz, pero al final añadiendo, en voz baja—. Eso… fue lo que me prometí a mi madre…

Sirius logró escuchar perfectamente lo último, al igual que sus hermanos, pero al mirar a la entrenadora, el Vonkarsen mayor pudo notar, que en los ojos celestes de la pequeña, se reflejaba cierto brillo nostálgico y algo triste. Por alguna razón, el hombre sonrió de medio lado, al parecer adivinando perfectamente lo que sucedía. Se acercó a la pequeña, posando una de sus manos, (con guantes blancos~), sobre la cabeza de ésta, revolviéndole los cabellos con cariño y cierto consuelo, en una caricia que parecía paternal.

Shade pareció sentirse sorprendida, y algo nostálgica, por la dulzura con la que el azabache la acariciaba, ya que sentía cómo si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, aunque era raro, porque que ella recordara, era la primera vez que se encontraba con Sirius. Alzó su vista, para que sus diamantes celestes se encontraran con las perlas negras de Sirius, en una mirada que duró pocos segundos, pero que de alguna forma, fusionada a la consoladora sonrisa de él, la hizo sentirse más animada.

—Esa actitud me parece admirable~ ¿Imaginó qué ya sabes que, el primer gimnasio Pokémon está aquí mismo, en ciudad Plateada y que es de tipo roca…? ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó tranquilamente Zachary, acercándose y colocándose de cuclillas junto a la niña, para estar a su altura.

—Aja~ pero, la verdad es… que estoy un poco nerviosa. No sé que estrategia usar, además de que todavía creo que mis compañeros Pokémon, no están lo suficientemente preparados, para ese gimnasio… —Shade soltó un suspiro deprimido y cabizbaja, sujetando a sus tres amigos entre sus brazos.

—Ya veo… entonces… —Nicholas se cruzó de brazos, o mejor dicho mangas, cerrando sus ojos, en un intento de pensar en algo, para ayudar a su amiga. En menos de dos segundos, volvió a abrir los ojos, con reflejo de decisión en éstos—. ¡Ya sé~! Sí quieres, mis hermanos y yo podemos darte consejos para ese gimnasio. Así como ayudarte a entrenar a tu equipo, ¿te apetece~?

Dicha propuesta pareció surtir efecto, en la intención del muchacho de animar a su amiga, ya que ésta alzó la cabeza, con cara de sorpresa y cierta ilusión, reflejada en sus ojos celestes. Los pequeños Tristar, Sparck y Kiisuke, chistosamente, tenían unas expresiones iguales a la de su entrenadora—. ¿En serio…? ¿Me darían consejos? —al ver a los tres hermanos asentir, la pequeña dio un salto de emoción, exclamando—. ¡Muchas gracias! —luego cogió a sus tres compañeritos, sujetándolos de sus pequeñas patas delanteras, haciéndoles dar vueltas junto a ella, preguntándoles sonriente—. ¿Escucharon, amigos? ¡Los Vonkarsen nos ayudarán a entrenar~!

—_«¡S… sí! ¡Ya escuchamos! Pero… ¡detente, por favor! ¡Nos estamos mareando…!»_ —suplicaban las pobres criaturitas, con sus ojitos en forma espiral. Efectivamente mareados, por las tantas vueltas, que Shade daba con ellos.

Esa tierna y chistosa escena, nuevamente provocó que Nicholas estallara en risas, así como decidiera unirse a las vueltas, sujetando tanto a la entrenadora, como a los Pokémon de ésta, entre sus mangas y comenzando a dar vueltas, éstas con mucha más velocidad que antes. Aunque Shade se divertía al parecer, Sparck, Tristar y Kiisuke se mareaban mucho más, aún con sus ojitos de espiral. Sirius y Zachary se limitaron a suspirar, aunque sonriendo levemente el primero, con su mente centrada en ayudar a la pequeña Shade a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su madre.

"_**Shade en su llegada a ciudad Plateada, a pesar de no haber podido desafiar el primer gimnasio, tal como había pensado, sí se había topado con varios Pokémon, poco comúnes. También iba a recibir consejos, para la batalla que la esperaba en el gimnasio Plateada, de los nuevos amigos que conoció en dicha ciudad… tres inusuales y curiosos personajes… ¡los hermanos Vonkarsen!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Continuara...!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_***: Whinchester **es el primer apellido los hermanos Vonkarsen, de parte de su familia materna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora sí, no estoy segura de cuanto me tomara traer el capítulo 06, ya veremos xD ¡Dejen Reviews, please!<strong>_

**_¡SAYONARA!_**


	7. Chapter 06

_**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias a las personas que leen mi fic (aunque no comenten), así como también a una nueva seguidora del fic, Magua, muchas gracias por dejar un Review y espero sigas comentando nwn**_

_**Aviso que agregué a un pequeño personaje, pero que más adelante tendrá una gran importancia en el fic.**_

_**Ahora si, lamento la demora en traer el capitulo 6, tarde en corregirlo, debido a que estuve ocupada, pero bueh, no los aburro xDDD ¡El capítulo aquí esta!**_

_**_**Disclaimer: Pokémon ni sus personajes "oficiales" me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri, pero OJO, hay algunos OCs propiedad de su servidora owo**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 06<strong>_

"_**¡Entrenamiento intensivo en ciudad Plateada!**__**"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La joven entrenadora Shade Akasuna acababa de llegar a la ciudad dónde se encontraba el primer gimnasio Pokémon: ciudad Plateada, teniendo ya tres Pokémon en su equipo. Pero como sentía cierta inseguridad, por desafiar al líder tan pronto, tres amigos nuevos se ofrecieron a aconsejarla y ayudarla a entrenar un poco y fortalecer a sus Pokémon. Por lo que se fueron a un pequeño parque público de ciudad Plateada, dónde había un "campo de batalla local"; lugar perfecto para un entrenamiento Pokémon"<strong>_

Una vez parados en el centro del campo, Shade les indicó a las tres criaturitas de su equipo Pokémon, que se posicionaran sobre una línea, (de las tantas pintadas en el campo, cuya pintura que parecía casi imborrable), uno al lado del otro. Una vez Tristar, Sparck y Kiisuke hicieron lo que se les pidió, Nicholas se cruzó de brazos, acercando su rostro a los Pokémon, con una expresión muy seria en su pálido rostro, —gesto que extrañó bastante a Sirius y a Zachary —ya que para ellos, ver a Nicholas sin una cara que radiara alegría, era el equivalente al "Apocalipsis"— incomodando un poco a las criaturas. Luego de acabar de examinar a Tristar, Sparck (y muy cuidadosamente) al pequeño Kiisuke en silencio, el chico pelirrojo-naranja asintió con cara muy seria y se giró hacia la pequeña castaña.

—Acabas de obtener a tus Pokémon hace poco, ¿verdad, Shade? —la pequeña entrenadora asintió.

Ante esa respuesta afirmativa, Nicholas cerró sus ojos y meditando en silencio, parecía empezar a analizar su respuesta. Los Pokémon de Shade, así como su entrenadora, miraron curiosos al pelirrojo-naranja; Sirius y Zachary —el primero cruzado de brazos y el segundo con las manos metidas, en los bolsillos de su chaqueta— se vieron entre sí, alzando una ceja cada uno y luego vieron a su hermanito, esperando la respuesta de éste. Pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos, para que esa "extraña seriedad" en el Vonkarsen menor desapareciera. Su expresión seria no tardó en ser reemplazada, por su radiante sonrisa de siempre.

—_¡Oh, my Arceus!_ ¡Pero que preciosos son tus Pokémon, Shade! ¡El bulbito de tu Bulbasaur notablemente sano! ¡El pelaje de tu Pikachu bien cuidado! Y… y… tu Caterpie… ¡esa manchita blanca en su antenita es encantadora! _¡I love them~! _—Exclamó eufóricamente el pelirrojo-naranja, en lo que agarraba, (o más bien "atrapaba") a los Pokémon de Shade entre sus largas mangas y les daba un fuerte abrazo, mientras los frotaba contra su cara a modo de cariño.

—_«¡Shade, auxilio! ¡Nos asfixia!»_ —Gritaban los tres pequeños Pokémon, muy aterrados en lo que intentaban liberarse del "peligroso" abrazo de Nicholas.

Pero al ver que no cedía lo más mínimo, las criaturitas ya desesperadas, porque perdían el oxígeno se vieron entre sí y asintieron. Acto seguido, Sparck electrocutó a Nicholas con un poderoso Impactrueno, mientras que Tristar le arrojaba unas Hojas navaja y Kiisuke le lanzaba un Tiro de hilos a la cara del muchacho, a todo lo que su pequeño cuerpecito verde le permitía dar.

—¡Aaaaaaaaay~! ¡Eso es~! ¡Demuéstrenme su cariño, lanzándome sus ataques~! —Exclamaba Nicholas sonriente, con sus ojos en forma X, mientras recibía los ataques de los Pokémon.

Shade, Sirius y Zachary (así como los Pokémon de los últimos) veían esa "inusual escena", con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por sus nucas. Shade estaba boquiabierta e incrédula, así como preocupada (tanto por sus Pokémon, como por Nicholas), mientras que los hermanos de éste rodaban los ojos, con fastidio. Después de recibir una buena cantidad de ataques, Nicholas finalmente soltó a los Pokémon de Shade, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Tenía sus ojos en forma de espiral, pero conservaba la gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver eso, Sirius se golpeó fuertemente la frente con una mano, por lo que resonó un fuerte «¡Slap!».

—¡Por Arceus…! —Gruñó por lo bajo Sirius, con sus dientes rechinando— ¡Espero que nadie lo haya visto!

Zachary soltó un leve suspiró y, tan tranquilo como siempre, le dijo a su hermanito, con un poco de irritación en su voz—. Nicholas… ¿podrías compórtate como un chico normal, aunque sea por dos minutos?

Nicholas se quedó en el suelo, por 10 segundos, pero luego se levantó de un salto, con tal velocidad que asustó a Shade—. ¡Ok~!

Sirius con el ceño fruncido, soltó un gran suspiro. Luego de ya calmar su enojo, habló sereno—. Muy bien, joven Shade… —la castaña se giró a ver al azabache—. Como puedo ver, gratamente escogiste como compañero al inicial de hierba, Bulbasaur. Se llamaba Tristar, ¿me equivocó? —Preguntaba viendo fijamente a Tristar. Al ver un gesto afirmativo de la niña, Sirius asintió complacido—. ¡Perfecto~! Tristar es, sin duda, una excelente opción para éste gimnasio. Además, de que es un Pokémon muy tierno~

Sirius sonrió al decir esto último, así como se dispuso a acariciarle la cabeza a Tristar, acercando poco a poco una de sus manos a éste. Pero el pequeño Bulbasaur pareció ponerse alerta ante esa acción, retrocediendo rápidamente, mientras le gruñía al encapuchado. Shade se extrañó por esa reacción de parte de su compañero de hierba, preguntándole un poco molesta el por qué lo hacía, ya que Sirius no más quería acariciarlo. Pero el pequeño Pokémon de hierba seguía gruñendo, con su rojiza mirada fija en la oscura de Sirius. El encapuchado por su parte, solo lo veía igual de fijamente, con expresión no molesta ni nada, sólo… tranquilo. En lo que eso ocurría, Kiisuke se acercó un poco a la pierna de Zachary, alzando su cabecita para verlo atentamente. El oji-café estaba viendo fijamente al cielo, cuando pareció sentir la mirada del pequeño Caterpie fija en él, por lo que lentamente bajó su mirada, cruzándose con la del pequeño Caterpie. El Vonkarsen medio solo estaba observándolo, con cara totalmente calmada, pero por alguna razón, provocó que Kiisuke se asustara mucho y saliera corriendo hacia Shade. Saltando a los brazos de ésta, el temblor en el cuerpo del pequeño gusanito, era más que notorio, provocando que su entrenadora se preocupara, al igual que se extrañaba del comportamiento de sus Pokémon. Y la extrañeza de la niña aumentó, al ver que Sparck —al notar que Nicholas se había acercado a su entrenadora, para intentar ver que le sucedía a Kiisuke— se posicionaba en frente de éste, arrojándole una Onda trueno, a modo de advertencia, para que se alejara de su entrenadora.

El pelirrojo-naranja logró retroceder un paso a tiempo, salvándose de quedar paralizado por dicho ataque del Pikachu. Por lo que una ya muy molesta Shade, les gritó a sus Pokémon un gran regaño, diciéndoles que no debían ser así de groseros con los Vonkarsen, ya que éstos intentaban ayudarlos a superar el primer gimnasio. Los tres Pokémon, al no estar acostumbrados a que su entrenadora les gritara, bajaron sus cabezas tristes, así como a la vez avergonzados por su actitud anterior. Pero inmediatamente Nicholas intervino, diciéndole a la niña, con sonrisa dulce, que no pasaba nada y que no los regañara de esa forma. En esa ocasión, Sirius revolvió los cabellos de su hermanito y estaba de acuerdo con él. Era completamente normal que los Pokémon de la pequeña los trataran así, ya que eran unos completos desconocidos para ellos. En ese momento, Zachary rompió su silencio, acercándose a la niña y colocándose de cuclillas junto a ella, le dijo con voz bastante tranquila, (y que por alguna razón le hizo sentir algo de paz) «No te enojes con ellos, ya que sólo solo te están "protegiendo". Como dijo Sirius, ellos no nos conocen y nos mantienen a raya, porque se preocupan por tu bien estar». Shade se asombró mucho, por la forma tan veloz de los tres hermanos para analizar y comprender los sentimientos de sus Pokémon. No pudo evitar sentir cierta culpa, por haber sido tan dura con sus 3 pequeños amigos, a lo que se agachó frente a éstos y les preguntó si los Vonkarsen estaban en lo cierto. Al ver que el Pikachu, el Bulbasaur y el Caterpie asentían lentamente y con expresiones de tristeza, Shade suspiró apenada y les pidió sinceras disculpas a sus compañeros. Pero no tardó mucho en ser tirada al suelo, por sus amigos y a juzgar por las sonrisas de éstos, no había nada que perdonar, por lo que Shade igual de sonriente los abrazó.

Nicholas suspiró, con expresión de ilusión, a la vez en que usaba una de sus mangas para limpiarse las lagrimitas enternecidas que escapaban de sus ojos. De los hermanos Vonkarsen, el sin duda era el más sentimental. Sirius suspiró levemente, levemente irritado de lo cursi que podía ser su hermanito a veces, pero solo le volvió a revolver nuevamente sus cabellos anaranjados, hecho que provocó que Nicholas sonriera, feliz. Ya que usualmente su hermano mayor, no le daba esas pequeñas muestras de afecto fraternal, por lo que cuando las recibía se sentía muy feliz. Una vez entrenadora y Pokémon se reconciliaron, Zachary se levantó y sugirió que ya mejor iniciaran con el entrenamiento, a lo que la castaña asintió, igual de entusiasmada que su equipo.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Shade, yo seré tu primer oponente~! —Exclamó Nicholas con entusiasmo, alzando una de sus mangas al aire—. ¡Verás que será una batalla de entrenamiento muy épica! ¡Y te demostraré toda la habilidad que tengo con los Pokémon!

Hablaba con emoción el chico, juntando sus manos (aun ocultas por las mangas) con las de Shade, la niña pudo sentir por la suavidad de éstas, que el chico llevaba guantes de tela. Pero la niña se extraño, ya que repentinamente el pelirrojo-naranja se quedó callado, con los ojos muy abiertos y con su verdosa mirada perdida, casi como si intentara acordarse de algo. Segundos después, su semblante se palideció más de lo que estaba (si es que era eso posible), provocando que Shade se pusiera muy nerviosa y le preguntara si se encontraba bien. No era para menos la preocupación, ya que la piel del muchacho había superado el nivel de palidez, de la misma reina de las leches más blancas.

—¡Momento, momento, momento! —Exclamó velozmente el chico, agitando sus brazos al aire, quedándose estáticos—. Me acabo de acordar de algo_ very, very important_… y es que… ¡no tenemos arbitro!

Debido al exageradísimo tono melodramático, que el muchacho usó en esa última exclamación, una gotita de sudor descendió por las nucas de los todos los presentes, tanto humanos como Pokémon. Una vez calmado su hermano, gracias al golpecito en la frente que le dio Zachary, Sirius se llevó una mano a su mentón, con cierto semblante serio, intentando pensar en algo.

—Vaya, que pequeño contratiempo. Necesitaremos antes, buscar a alguna persona capacitada en el arbitraje Pokémon para que… ¿eh? —Sirius giró su mirada oscura, en dirección a hombre acompañado de un niño joven (posiblemente dos años menor que Shade), recién llegados al parque.

El adulto era de piel clara, cabello corto y castaño, bien arreglado y de ojos de mismo color. Vestía camisa negra de manga corta y pantalón beige, junto a zapatos cafés. El chico por su parte, era de piel levemente bronceada, cabello corto y rubio, (algo picudo y levemente alborotado), así como de ojos de color azul eléctrico. Iba vestido con camiseta amarilla y de manga corta, junto a pantalones verdes y calzaba zapatos de ambos colores, también llevaba guantes azul oscuro. Al entrar al pequeño parque, (aparentes padre e hijo) se habían sentado en un banquito cercano al campo, abriendo una lata cada uno y tomándose sus refrescos. Curiosamente, al lado del muchachito rubio, habían 2 banderitas —una de color verde y otra de color rojo— por lo que Sirius sonrió complacido (y algo atemorizado de la repentina coincidencia, pensando en que quizás la suerte del todopoderoso Arceus estaba con él en ese momento).

—Oh, miren~ tal vez alguno de ellos pueda ayu… —pero antes de que Sirius terminara esa oración, Nicholas se había acercado corriendo, como un rayo de Raikou, a los recién llegados, desconcertando mucho a éstos por su repentina aparición. El semblante de Sirius se tornó sombrío y entrecerrando sus ojos, susurró—. ¡Demonios…! Ojalá ese idiota no haga nada ridículo.

Volviendo a la escena de la banca, un sonriente Nicholas, con brillo de ilusión en sus ojos, les habló a los pobres y desconcertados varones—. ¡Buenas~! ¿Cómo están? ¡Soy Nicholas Vonkarsen, mucho gusto! Con que están tomando unos refrescos, ¿eh? ¡Sí, buena idea~! ¡Hoy es un día caluroso, y no hay nada mejor que tomarse una bebida fría en un día caluroso~!

Debido al susto que le había dado el muchacho, el pobre hombre derramó su refresco en el suelo y escondió al rubio tras de si, para protegerlo si era necesario. Sacándose del bolsillo una billetera, se la tendió con temblores al muchacho y rogándole, con voz igual de temblorosa «¡T-toma todo mi dinero y no nos hagas daño, por favor! ¡Tengo una esposa, dos hijos y dos Vulpix a los que cuidar!». Pero a diferencia de su aterrado padre, el pequeño rubio asomaba su cabecita, mirando al extraño joven y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, ya que le causaba cierta gracia la escena.

—_¿Excuse me?_ —Un confuso Nicholas parpadeo varias veces, viendo la billetera y luego al señor, en lo que decía pero para desconcierto de éste, el muchacho soltó una carcajada divertida, cosa que hizo reír levemente al rubiecito—. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja~! No, no, nada de eso, señor. No quiero dinero, ya tengo ahorrado mucho, en mi alcancía de Grumpig. ¡Lo que quiero es ver si nos puedes echar una mano, con esas banderitas, que tiene su encantador hijo~! ¿Le importaría ser nuestro arbitro~?

—¿C-cómo? ¿Arbitro? ¿Para qué? —Preguntó el hombre, aún muy nervioso de lo cerca que se encontraba Nicholas, intentando esconder más a su hijo tras de sí. Ya que no tenía idea de que al acceder a comprarle a su criatura esas banderitas, de colección y de arbitraje Pokémon, pasaría algo como en esa situación.

—_¡Yes, that's it~!_ Arbitro. «A-R-B-I-T-R-O» ¡Arbitro! —Exclamó y hasta deletreó la palabra, en su estado de emoción—. ¿Y para qué? ¡Para darnos una mano y ser el juez en unas batallas Pokémon de entrenamiento! ¡Y así ayudar a entrenar a mi amiga Shade Akasuna!

—¿Shade? —Preguntó el hombre, ésta vez, alzando una ceja y extrañado del nombre que escuchaba. Al parecer le resultaba familiar, su pequeño igual reaccionó con curiosidad ante ese nombre.

—¡Sí, ya lo pilla~! ¡Shade! «S-H-A-D-E» ¿Qué nombrecito más raro, no cree? Pero así se llama la adorable niñita de allá —explicó el muchacho, señalando con una de sus mangas, hacia la niña—. Así que, ¿qué me dice? ¿Puede ayudarnos, _please~?_ —Finalizó con esa pregunta el sonriente Nicholas.

El hombre siguió con la mirada, la dirección en que señala, cabeza hacia la niñita y vio que esta saludaba sonriente, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza, a causa de la pena. Fue entonces cuando tanto el hombre como su hijo, reaccionaron sonrientes y saludaron animadamente a la niña, (sorprendiendo mucho a Nicholas y sus hermanos por ello). Sirius y Zachary miraron curiosos a la pequeña, a lo que ésta sonrió y les explicó que ese señor era un buen amigo de su familia, al igual que el hijo de éste. Eran de la familia Zapray, el señor se llamaba Eric y el rubiecito se llamaba Raymond, (aunque prefería que le hablaran por su apodo de "Ray") y dicha familia se dedicaba al arbitraje Pokémon. Menuda suerte, ¿no creen? Una vez los Vonkarsen y los Zapray se presentaron, Eric aceptó ser el árbitro (y así enseñarle a su hijito como se hacía el trabajo de la familia). Nicholas se emocionó mucho no solo por eso, sino porque se encontraba jugando con el pequeño Ray, junto a los Pokémon de Shade, en lo que los adultos y la (al parecer) responsable niña. Al ya estar arreglado todo, tanto Shade como Nicholas tomaron sus respectivas posiciones en el campo, (la derecha e izquierda respectivamente). Sirius, Zachary y el pequeño Ray en cambio tomaron asiento, en las pequeñas gradas a la esquina derecha, junto al campo, aunque se vio una pequeña y chistosa escenita, ya que el rubiecito miró con curiosidad la capa del Vonkarsen mayor, sujetándola entre sus manitas y tirando levemente de ella. Eso provocó que el oji-negro, en uno de los tirones más fuertes del pequeño, casi se ahogara; pero aunque se giró abruptamente, Zachary había cargado y sentado al pequeño en su regazo. Con sonrisa serena (pero con algo de burla) jugueteaba con el niño.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es raro que ése hombre lleve capa, en un día tan caluroso, ¿verdad? ¿Querías quitarle la capita, por pensar que tenía calor, amiguito~? —El muchachito asintió y Zachary añadió—. Descuida, chiquitín. Dicen por ahí que a los hombres feos no les da calor, porque con sus caras espantan hasta a los rayos del sol~ —

Al decir eso acabó ganándose una risa del pequeño y una mirada de «Te voy a matar», de parte de Sirius. A lo que el criador sonrió con auto-suficiencia. Aunque fuera tranquilo, si había algo que le encantara más, que ver un Pokémon recién nacido romper el cascarón de su huevo, eso era ver la cara de amargado de su hermano mayor. Pero milagrosamente la voz de Eric, ya indicando las reglas del combate, los hizo centrarse en el campo.

—¡Bien! ¡Ésta será una batalla de 1 contra 1! ¡Procedan a elegir al Pokémon que peleara! —Exclamó Eric, mientras alzaba las banderitas en cada dirección del campo, la derecha e izquierda.

Shade se dirigió hacia su Pokémon inicial, indicándole que fuera él primero y señalando al campo con un brazo. El pequeño Tristar asintió, dando unos pazos al frente y adquiriendo una posición de determinación, al igual que el brillo de sus ojos rojos. Nicholas observó la elección de la niña, mientras tenía sus mangas posadas en su nuca. Al ver que ya le tocaba escoger, sonrió y sacó de una de sus mangas una esfera curiosa, era celeste en la parte superior (con algunas marcas rojizas) y blanca en la inferior: se trataba de una Greatball. Al arrojar dicha esfera al aire, a la vez en que exclamó «¡Hora de luchar, amigo~!» y luego de que ésta se abriera, dejó salir una luz rojiza. Poco después dicha luz adquirió la forma de un Pokémon que dejó boquiabiertos, tanto a Shade y sus Pokémon, como a Ray y su padre. Poseía cuerpo de serpiente y muy largo, de un color fucsia intenso en la parte superior y blanca en su vientre. Tenía unas pequeñas alas blancas a cada lado de su cabeza. En el centro de su frente, había un pequeño cuerno y en el cual se apreciaba una pequeña marca, en forma de X. En su cuello poseía una pequeña esfera y en la punta de su cola un par de esferas más, todas de color tan ambarino y brillante, que parecían de oro puro. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar. Una aún boquiabierta Shade, sacó a Dexter de su bolsillo y lo señaló, en dirección al Pokémon rival. El aparató habló.

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Dragonair! «El Pokémon Dragón» y la forma evolucionada de Dratini. De tipo Dragón. ¡Bip-bip! Gracias a las esferas que tiene, éste Pokémon puede controlar la energía para manipular los elementos y crear poderosas tormentas de granizo, rayos o de agua. Dragonair es capaz de volar aún sin alas y… ¡¿Bip-bip?! ¿¡Es cierto lo que captan mis sensores!? ¿¡Te encontraste con un Dragonair!? ¿¡Y además «Shiny»!? ¿¡Bip-bip!?"<strong>_—

* * *

><p>Shade se extrañó de dicho término, cuando se fijó mejor en el Dragonair de Nicholas. Comparándolo con el que se apreciaba, en la ilustración de la pantallita de Dexter, notó asombrada que al contrario del Pokémon real, el de su ilustración era de color azulado. Dexter volvió a hablar<p>

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>"¡Sí, «Shiny»! ¡Bip-bip! El término «Shiny», es utilizado para los Pokémon cuya coloración, es diferente a la común de la especie. ¡Bip-bip! ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso no prestaste atención, cuándo estabas en la escuela? ¿Bip-bip?"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Antes de que el Pokédex comenzara a decirle más sermones, la niña velozmente lo apagó y guardó en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Aunque ahora que recordaba, no era el primer Pokémon shiny que veía; ya que la Ninetales de su padre, poseía un color de pelaje distinto al normal y su Magcargo era de un color diferente también. Fue entonces cuando Nicholas presentó a su Pokémon, diciendo que se llamaba «Gorass» y luego de ello, con mucha gentileza le cedió a la castaña el primer movimiento. Shade asintió y con decisión, le indicó a Tristar que usara Tacleada. Inmediatamente, el pequeño Bulbasaur tomó impulso y salió corriendo, en dirección a su adversario. Extrañamente, Gorass no hizo esfuerzo alguno por apartarse, por lo que recibió un fuerte golpe directo, lo que lo hizo retroceder un poco. Pero el Dragonair, a juzgar por su expresión serena, no pareció haber recibido daño.<p>

—¡Ujujui~! Jugando rudo, ¿eh? _¡Great~! _¡Nosotros también podemos jugar así! —sonrió con decisión Nicholas, añadiendo—. ¡Gorass, usa Rayo hielo!

Gorass asintió y procedió a cerrar sus ojos. Poco después, la esfera ambarina de su cuello, comenzó a desprender un brillo dorado, al igual que las de su cola. Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, abrió igualmente su boca y por esta arrojó un extraño rayo, de color azul celeste, (el cual provocó algo de frío en el ambiente), en dirección a Tristar. Una muy alarmada Shade, sabiendo lo peligroso que sería si ese ataque de hielo impactara sobre Tristar, le gritó que esquivara. El pequeño Bulbasaur logro apartarse, esquivando por los pelos el Rayo hielo, el cual al no darle al Bulbasaur, en su lugar impactó contra un árbol. Como consecuencia, el pobre árbol se vio envuelto en un glaciar cristalino, congelado por completo; resultado que incluso llegó a helar la sangre de Shade, lo que la hizo llegar a pensar que seguramente Gorass, estaría en un nivel alto. Al salir de sus pensamientos, Shade le indicó a Tristar que usara Látigo cepa. Tristar asintió, de los costados de su bulto le surgieron un par de largas "lianas". Con ellas empezó a golpear el rostro del Dragonair, repetidas veces, exclamando «¡Toma, toma y toma!». A continuación y por orden de su entrenadora, Tristar sujetó firmemente el cuello de su adversario con su Látigo cepa y le comenzó a arrojar varias Hojas navaja, en forma de torbellino hacia el indefenso Dragonair. Al recibir el impactó contra su cuerpo, el Pokémon dragón rugió fuerte y adolorido. Una vez Tristar aumentó la potencia de su ataque, algunas de sus hojas se desviaron e impactaron contra el suelo. Esto levantó una gran nube de humo, que envolvió todo el campo, al igual que al Bulbasaur y al Dragonair. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, esperando ver que alguno de los Pokémon surgiera del humo. Lo curioso era que algunos peatones, que habían pasado cerca del campo, se habían detenido a mirar igualmente.

Los espectadores reaccionaron con un respingo, al ver al Bulbasaur de Shade salir de la nube de humo, sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo, pero algo agotado por usar tanta potencia en su ataque. La entrenadora castaña se alegró al ver que su pequeño compañero estaba bien, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció, al ver que el Dragonair surgía de la nube de humo, literalmente y sin exagerar, levitando en el aire. Poseía algunos rasguños y heridas en su cuerpo, pero que al parecer no le habían logrado debilitar. A ver los semblantes de horror, de su entrenadora y compañeros de equipo, el Pokémon de hierba se giró y se llevó tremendo susto, al ver que su contrincante seguía de pie, (ó mejor dicho levitaba en el aire). Pero el Pokémon dragón no parecía mirar a su pequeño contrincante con enfado, ni nada parecido, su mirada ambarina seguía tan apacible como siempre. El silencio en el ambiente fue rotó, por un sonido de leves palmadas, que eran cortesía de Nicholas, el cual sonreía y lucía igual de calmado que su dragón.

—_Well… very, very well~ _—habló el pelirrojo-naranja—. Fue una buena combinación de ataques, pero… ¡ni crean que nos ganaran tan fácil~! —Al exclamar eso el muchacho sonrió, con mucha emoción y determinación reflejadas en sus ojos verdes. Pero de repente, (y sin que Shade se diera cuenta), éstos por una fracción de segundos, destellaron un curioso resplandor amarillo intenso. El pelirrojo-naranja levantó su vista, hacia su Pokémon flotante y exclamó—. ¡Gorass… usa Furia dragón!

Sparck y Kiisuke exclamaron _«¡¿Furia dra… qué?!» _unísonamente, con la sorpresa y el horror reflejados en sus rostros, al ver que los ojos del Dragonair comenzaban a brillar de azul intenso y abría su boca. Arrojando por ésta una potente llamarada morada-azulada. Sin darle tiempo de indicarle a Tristar que esquivara, Shade solo pudo mirar como el ataque impactó, en un golpe directo, contra su Pokémon inicial. Mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás, hasta impactar contra un árbol, para poco después desplomarse en el suelo, sus ojos estaban en espiral y se encontraba totalmente debilitado.

—¡Bulbasaur no puede continuar! —exclamaba, igual de sorprendido por la potencia del ataque, el árbitro Eric, alzando la banderita roja, en dirección a Nicholas—. ¡Dragonair gana!

Una angustiada Shade corrió hacia su debilitado compañero, acompañada de Sparck y Kiisuke, cargándolo entre sus brazos. El pequeño Bulbasaur con dificultad abrió sus ojos, mirando triste a su entrenadora, por pensar que le había fallado. Pero se sorprendió al ver que la niña le sonrió dulcemente, agradeciéndole y felicitándolo por su esfuerzo, a la vez en que le daba un besito en su frente y luego lo regresaba a su Pokéball, para que descansara. En el interior de la esfera, Tristar sonreía, ya reconfortado por las palabras de Shade. Nicholas se acercó a la niña, acompañado de su Dragonair, ambos luciendo realmente apenados, por haberse pasado al usar ese ataque. Pero Shade les sonrió igualmente, diciéndoles que no importaba, ya que de eso se trataban las batallas Pokémon —no importaba el ganar o perder, solo que entrenador y Pokémon estrecharan lazos de amistad y mejoraran mutuamente con sus triunfos, así como aprendieran de sus derrotas—. Ante esa respuesta tan madura de la niña, los ojos esmeraldas del muchacho se humedecieron. Conmovido, se dispuso a darle otro abrazo a la castaña. Shade aterrada (al recordar el "peligro potencial" de los abrazos del chico) se apartó, por lo que Nicholas tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo.

—¡Bueno…! Si ya terminó el teatro de cursilerías… ¿te apetece combatir contra mí, joven Akasuna~? —Preguntó Sirius, con una sonrisa amable y tratando de ignorar las payasadas de su hermanito. Shade algo dudosa, pero impulsada por las miradas decididas de Sparck y Kiisuke, asintió.

Una vez el azabache encapuchado y la niña, tomaron respectivas posiciones en el campo, Eric volvió a exclamar las reglas del combate y alzar las banderitas—. ¡El siguiente combate será de 1 contra 1! ¡Empiecen ya!

Sirius le hizo una señal con su cabeza a Batula, el cual reposaba sentado sobre su hombro derecho, de que fuera a combatir. El pequeño Zubat asintió, aleteando sus alas y comenzando a revolotear en su posición del campo. Shade analizó un poco al Pokémon rival, recordando que Dexter había dicho que era mitad tipo Volador, por lo que le indicó a Sparck que fuera a combatir. El Pikachu dio un saltó al frente, posicionándose en cuatro patas y en pose de combate, mientras echaba pequeñas chispas de sus polos rojizos. Sirius asintió, complacido, de ver que la niña conocía bien las ventajas y desventajas de elementos, cediéndole el primer movimiento. Shade le indicó a Sparck que usara Ataque rápido, por lo que el ratoncito reunió suficiente impulso en sus patas, comenzando a correr a gran velocidad, dejando una estela de luz blanca tras de sí. Logró impactar en el vientre del Zubat, haciendo que éste revoloteara algo confuso, pero gracias a palabras de su entrenador, logró recuperar el control en su vuelo. A continuación, Sirius le indicó a Batula que usara Supersónico. El pequeño murciélago arrojó de su boca una extraña onda de sonido, en dirección a Sparck, la cual impactó de lleno en su rostro. Provocando que el pequeño Pikachu se comenzara a tambalear, con los ojos en forma de espiral, mientras que sobre su cabeza corrían en círculos pequeños Psyducks.

—¡Oh no! ¡Sparck está confuso! —Shade estaba muy preocupada, aunque una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca, al ver a su ratoncito eléctrico hacer graciosas piruetas y saltitos, de lo confuso que estaba.

—¡Bien! ¡Batula, usa Bala sanguijuela! —Indicó Sirius, aprovechando el estado desorientado del Pikachu.

A lo que el Zubat le arrojó nuevamente de su boca, una extraña aguja verdosa, la cual impactó sobre un brazo del Pikachu, lastimándolo y provocando que (aun confuso) diera leves saltitos y se sobara el brazos. Batula por su parte, pareció recuperar fuerzas, por las energías que le robó a su adversario con esa "aguja". Una preocupada Shade, le intentó indicar a Sparck que usara Impactrueno. Aun con su estado desorientado, el Pikachu logró arrojar la descarga eléctrica hacia el murciélago, lastimándolo mucho y provocando que se desplomara en el suelo, aunque sin debilitarlo. Sirius con expresión seria, pero voz angustiada, le preguntó a su compañero si podía levantarse, para sorpresa de Shade y los peatones observadores, así como alivio del azabache, el pequeño Zubat logró volver a levantar vuelo.

—Bien hecho, Batula~ —sonrió Sirius y luego exclamó—. ¡Usa Ataque ala!

El pequeño murciélago asintió, agitando con fuerza sus alas, (las cuales se envolvieron en una luz blanca) y arrojándose velozmente hacia el Pikachu. A pesar de que Shade le gritara a su amigo que esquivara, el estado de confusión de éste aun no desaparecía y, para colmo, estaba tan confuso que se lastimó a sí mismo, plantándose una bofetada con uno de sus brazos. Por lo que el pobre ratoncito eléctrico recibió de lleno el Ataque ala, en pleno vientre de parte del murciélago, por lo que éste lo mando a volar y chocar contra un bote de basura, tumbándolo y provocando que se regara todo su contenido (así como que parte de éste, para asco de los espectadores, cayera sobre el Pikachu).

Sirius no perdía tiempo y con voz firme, exclamó.— ¡Batula, usa Colmillo venenoso! —Shade en esa ocasión, tampoco logró ver el curioso brillo carmesí, que se reflejó en los ojos oscuros del encapuchado, por muy pocos segundos.

El Zubat asintió, abriendo su boca en su totalidad y sus colmillos comenzaron a segregar un extraño brillo morado, así como un líquido del mismo color; para luego dirigirse volando con rapidez hacia el semi-inconsciente Sparck. Shade alarmada gritó «¡Cuidado, Sparck!» con mucha fuerza. Sparck logró captar dicha advertencia (al por fin salir de la confusión), en lo que se retiraba de su cabecita una cascara de banana, ya en estado podrido y arrojándolo a otro lado con asco. Pero luego su expresión cambio a una de terror, al ver a Batula volando hacia él, con la intención de morderlo y envenenarlo en el proceso. A lo que el Pikachu salió corriendo, tratando de alejarse del Zubat, pero éste lo perseguía, aun con intenciones de impregnarle el Colmillo venenoso.

—_«¡Aaaaaah! ¡Por favor no me muerdas, Batula! ¡Tengo mal sabor!» _—Gritaba aterrado Sparck, mientras corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y también moviendo de un lado para otro su cola, ya que veía que Batula intentaba mordérsela.

Esa curiosa y graciosa persecución, provocó que algunos de los presentes soltaran carcajadas, así como algunos animaban a Batula gritando «¡Muérdelo, muérdelo~!», mientras que otros le gritaban a Sparck «¡Cuidado, corre por tu vida!». Gritos que provocaron que unas gotitas de sudor resbalaran por las nucas de Shade y Sirius, el segundo se giró hacia el público y los regañó, exclamando severamente «¡Ya paren con eso!», para luego girarse y gritarle, con tono irritado y una venita palpitante sobre su frente «¡Por amor de Arceus, Akasuna! ¡Dile a tu Pikachu que deje de jugar y que se comporte como es debido en un combate!». A lo que una desafiante Shade le gritó, «¡¿Y cómo espera que Sparck ataque, si su Zubat lo persigue así, señor Sirius?!», añadiendo y dirigiéndose hacia su Pokémon que no dejara de correr.

—_«¡Sí, claro! ¿¡Qué más voy a hacer!?» _—Gritó con sarcasmo el Pikachu, con aires de agotado y aun corriendo. Pero al descuidarse, el pobre no logró ver a tiempo que en frente suyo había un gran muro de ladrillos y como no pudo evitarlo, chocó de pleno rostro contra él.

Ante el fuerte golpe seco, que resonó por el choque del ratón contra el muro, algunos presentes en el público pusieron una mueca de dolor ajeno, al igual que Shade, Nicholas, Ray y Kiisuke. Mientras que Sirius se llevaba una mano a la frente, provocando que resonara un fuerte «¡Slap!», a lo que el pequeño Ray —sentado sobre el regazo de Zachary, mientras que éste había apartado su atención unos segundos del libro que leía, para ver el chistoso espectáculo— dijera «¡Ouch! Eso debió doler…», Zachary acarició su cabeza y, tratando de contener una carcajada divertida, le dijo sereno «Sí, pero mi hermano es muy resistente~», seguidamente volvió a centrar su atención en su librito. El pobre Sparck al apartar su rostro del muro, (teniéndolo todo rojo por el impacto), se lo sobaba y soltaba leves quejidos de dolor. Sirius con el ceño fruncido, conservando la vena palpitante en su cabeza, ya hartó de ese penoso espectáculo le indicó con voz gruesa a Batula.

—¡Ya basta de jueguitos tontos! ¡Batula, As aéreo!

El pequeño murciélago asintió, comenzando a aletear fuertemente para elevarse, a una considerable altura en el cielo. Para luego arrojarse en picada, con sus alas totalmente iluminadas de un brillo plateado intenso, en dirección al aun dolorido Pikachu junto al muro. El pequeño ratón, al ver la cara de preocupación de su entrenadora, así como notar el ataque que se acercaba a el, puso un semblante muy serio. Se posó en posición de combate, echando chispas de sus mejillas, para hacerle saber a Sirius y a Batula que no tenía miedo. Ya el murciélago estaba a pocos metros de impactar sobre su adversario. De repente a Sparck se le ocurrió una idea, así que cuando el Zubat ya estaba bastante cerca, el pequeño ratón eléctrico sonrió y se volteó hacia Shade, guiñándole un ojo, en señal de seguridad. Pocos segundos después, Batula impactó en el lugar donde estaba el Pikachu con su As aéreo, rompiendo parte de la pared, donde se encontraba acorralado su oponente y, a su vez, provocando que una segunda gran nube de humo se levantara. Pocos segundos después, el Zubat salió de la nube de humo y concentró su atención en éste, esperando ver que su contrincante saliera, pero pasaron varios unos minutos y el Pokémon de Shade no salía.

—¡Batula! ¡Retira todo ese polvo con Despejar! —Indicó Sirius.

El pequeño Zubat agitó fuertemente sus alas y éstas arrojaron varias ráfagas, que disipaban poco a poco el humo y el polvo. Cuando las últimas nubecitas de polvo fueron retiradas, todos esperaban ver a un Pikachu debilitado, pero al disiparse el humo… no había ni una señal del Pokémon de Shade, cosa que causó extrañeza en todo el mundo, (excepto en Zachary, que a diferencia de los otros, el observaba sin perder la calma en su rostro, después de acabar de leer su libro).

—N-no… mi… Pikachu… —Shade se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo. Estaba incrédula, pensando que ese As aéreo había sido tan poderoso, que había destrozado por completo a su querido Sparck.

El Zubat extrañado, se acercó hacia el lugar donde había impactado su As aéreo y comenzó a buscar a su adversario, emitiendo ondas de sonido de su boca. Sirius parecía igual de consternado, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien con su semblante serio. Zachary alzó un poco la vista, cerró los ojos, mientras se subía los lentes con los dedos índice y medio. Luego le advirtió calmadamente a Sirius.

—Hermano, no pierdas la concentración. El Pikachu está justo… —Pero antes de que Zachary terminara esa oración, abajo del Zubat el suelo comenzó a agitarse. Batula no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, cuando el Pikachu de Shade salió de un agujero, (que él mismo abrió) y se arrojó contra su adversario, golpeándolo con un fuerte Ataque rápido en pleno vientre y mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol. Sirius se quedó pasmado, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, bastante incrédulo y sorprendido, viendo como su Zubat terminaba de caer al suelo, totalmente debilitado por el golpe crítico de Sparck. Zachary sonrió divertido y acabó su oración, diciendo un sereno—… te lo advertí~

—¡Zubat no puede continuar! ¡Pikachu es el ganador! —Exclamó Eric boquiabierto, alzando la bandera verde en la dirección del campo de Shade.

Shade y Sparck dieron un salto, muy emocionados por su triunfo, en lo que el segundo alzaba un brazo y hacia el "signo de la victoria" con sus deditos. Sirius solo pudo suspirar, regresando a su Zubat a su respectiva Pokéball, susurrándole una vez adentro que hizo un buen trabajo. Luego bajó la mirada para ocultar una sonrisa, (aunque había perdido, no estaba molesto. Más bien estaba feliz, de ver el fuerte lazo de unión de Shade y sus Pokémon, claro que él no quería que la joven entrenadora lo viera sonreír así, porque lo creería loco). Sparck corrió hacia su entrenadora, bastante emocionado. Cuando ya estaba frente a ella, los dos se miraron en silencio, hasta que la niña se agachó para cargarlo y rompió el silencio.

—Sparck… ¿es mi imaginación… ó acabas de aprender Excavar? —Preguntó Shade, con un extraño semblante serio.

—_«Eso creo…»_ —respondió el pequeño Pikachu, extrañado de la seriedad de su entrenadora.

—Sí… eso pensé… —Shade bajó la vista y luego de unos segundos, comenzó a temblar, (cosa que extrañó aún más a Sparck). La pequeña al alzar la mirada, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazó fuertemente a su Pikachu, comenzando a dar vueltas—. ¡Sparck, genial~! ¡No puedo creer que hayas aprendido Excavar~!

—_«¡No, por favor! ¡No de nuevo, que me mareo!»_ —Suplicaba el pobre ratón, con sus ojitos en forma de espiral, así como con un ligero color verde en su rostro.

Nicholas y Zachary que seguían sentados en las gradas, observaban la escena. El primero estaba boquiabierto, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles, hasta que finalmente logro dirigirse a su hermano medio, preguntando «¿Zachary? ¿Acaso será posible… que Sirius haya… perdido?». El aludido cerró de golpe su libro, al acabar de leer las últimas páginas, para responder, con cierto sarcasmo en su voz «¡Un aplauso para Nicholas! ¿Te diste cuenta tu solito, genio~?», a lo que el oji-verde se giró, (sin ser capaz de notar el sarcasmo) y responder sonriendo «¡Así es! ¡Lo note yo solito~!». A lo que Zachary soltó un suspiro aburrida y dijo para sí mismo «Paciencia, Arceus…». El pequeño Ray soltó una leve risita, divertido de esa escena, por lo que Zachary lo miró tranquilamente y le revolvió los cabellos rubios, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Al notar al pequeño sobre su regazo, no pudo evitar recordar cuando Nicholas estaba así de pequeño; conservando su sonrisa risueña, así como era (increíblemente) mucho más hiper-activo que en la actualidad; a pesar de eso, era ciertamente muy lindo. Los dos Vonkarsen giraron la vista, notando a su hermano mayor acercándose. Al ya estar sobre las gradas, Sirius le hizo una señal con su cabeza a Zachary, diciendo que ya era su turno. El Vonkarsen medio respondió un «Sí, sí. Ya voy», levantándose en lo que cargaba al pequeño Roy, para luego tendérselo a Sirius y bajar de las gradas, con las manos en los bolsillos. Una segunda escena graciosa se vio en las gradas, ya que Sirius (aun con Roy en brazos) vio fijamente al pequeño, ambos en completo silencio, cuando el rubiecito lo señaló, exclamando un juguetón «¡Feo encapuchado~!». Varios venitas palpitantes surgieron en el rostro de Sirius, en lo que éste esbozaba una sonrisa forzada y decía «Que niño tan… lindo», para luego tendérselo a Nicholas y sentarse algo alejado, con sus brazos cruzados y con su rostro ensombrecido, susurrando un «Cuando Zachary acabe, lo voy a matar», en lo que era visto por Nicholas, el cual tenía varias gotitas resbalando por su nuca, aunque al ver al niñito le sonrió y dijo «Todo está bien. Lo que pasa es que mi hermano es un gruñón~», eso logró escucharlo Sirius y furioso, refunfuñó un «¡Nicholas!».

Volviendo al campo de batalla, Zachary hizo un curioso y agudo silbido. Pocos segundos después, su fiel Scyther saltó con velocidad de un árbol cercano, posicionándose frente a su entrenador igual de rápido. Shade se sorprendió bastante de la vertiginosa velocidad del Pokémon mantis, pero Zachary la vio y le sonrió con serenidad. Shade se extrañó, pero se limitó a asentir. Shade se llevó una mano a la barbilla, bajando su mirada. Aun Sparck estaba con energía, pero seguramente estaba cansado por su reciente batalla. Kiisuke por su parte… Shade suspiró, alzando la vista para ver a Zalayots, a simple vista se veía que era un Scyther bien entrenado, lo que la dejaba no muy segura de cuál Pokémon usar en su última ronda, cuando sintió un tirón de su pantalón. Al bajar nuevamente su mirada, notó que se trataba de Kiisuke, el cual al tener la atención de su entrenadora, señaló a Zalayots y luego a sí mismo con una de sus patitas/ventosas, con sus ojos negros desprendiendo un brillo de decisión.

—¿Kiisuke? ¿Estás seguro?

—_«¡Sí, Shade! ¡Déjamelo a mí!»_

—_«Pero… Kiisuke» _—ahora el que hablaba era Sparck, mirando igual de preocupado que su entrenadora al gusanito—._ «Ese Scyther se ve muy fuerte. ¿De verdad quieres enfrentarte a él?»_

—_«¡Así es! ¡Ya estoy harto de tener miedo!» _—Exclamó Kiisuke, con decisión—. _«¡Voy a demostrarles que también soy fuerte, venciendo a ese Scyther!»_

Sparck y Shade parecieron sorprenderse mucho de la decisión del gusanito, pero al final la segunda sonrió y apretando un puño, en señal de seguridad, aceptó. Sparck al principio dudó, pero decidió que lo mejor era darle ánimos a su compañero, por lo que asintió y ante eso, Kiisuke se posicionó enfrente de su entrenadora. Zachary alzó una ceja, mientras que el público se quedaba boquiabierto, al ver que la niña enviaba a un pequeño y lindo Caterpie para luchar contra el Scyther.

—¿¡Un Caterpie!? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! —Exclamó incrédulo uno de los que observaba la batalla.

El Scyther de Zachary, sin perder la calma igual que su entrenador, miraba fijamente a su pequeño contrincante. Ciertamente esperaba que la niña enviara al Pikachu para luchar contra él, pero al notar la mirada de su criador, Zalayots suspiró y asintió. Como siempre y por educación de parte de Zachary, a Shade le tocó el primer movimiento, por lo que ella le indicó a Kiisuke que usara Tacleada. El pequeño gusanito tomó impulso y con la mayor velocidad, que sus patitas/ventosas le permitían, corrió en dirección al sereno Scyther, el solo se quedaba quieto y mirando al gusanito correr hacia él.

—Esquívalo —indicó en voz tan baja, como si fuera un susurro. Susurro que al parecer Zalayots escuchó sin problemas, ya que a velocidad de vértigo, dio un gran salto, esquivando la tacleada del pobre y sorprendido Caterpie, el cual se detuvo y alzo la vista, incrédulo.

—_(¡Por Arceus! ¡Menuda velocidad!)_ —Exclamó Shade mentalmente, igual de impresionada, pero volvió a insistir—. ¡Kiisuke, usa Tiro de hilos!

El pequeño gusanito se posó firmemente en el suelo, siguiendo con la vista al Scyther que poco a poco caía, para luego arrojar de su boca una buena cantidad de hilo blanco, en dirección a la mantis. Pero nuevamente, por orden de su criador, Zalayots sin esfuerzo alguno, evitó otra vez el ataque al hacerse a un lado y con la misma velocidad, se posó frente a un desconcertado Kiisuke. El Vonkarsen medio nuevamente habló, diciendo «¡Usa Doble equipo!». Zalayots asintió, juntando sus guadañas, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender un blanquecino resplandor. De una forma similar a una ameba dividiéndose en dos, el cuerpo del Pokémon mantis fue separándose con gran rapidez. Hasta que finalmente, Zalayots se había multiplicado en varias copias de si mismo, una al lado de la otra y rodeando en un círculo, al pobre y confuso gusanito, el cual miraba una a otra las copias de su adversario, sin saber a cuál debía atacar.

—¡Danza espada! —volvió a indicar Zachary, totalmente sereno. Seguidamente, los espejismos del Scyther comenzaron a separar y juntar sus guadañas repetidas veces, en lo que éstas eran rodeadas por una energía azulada, la cual daba la impresión de afilar más las guadañas. El Vonkarsen volvió a hablar, añadiendo—. ¡Ahora usa Ataque rápido!

Antes de si quiera decirle que esquivara, Shade miró con desconcierto como su pequeño Caterpie era golpeado en el vientre, por una de las copias del Scyther y mandado a rodar varios metros, hasta chocar contra un árbol. Shade exclamó el nombre de su Caterpie preocupada, cuando Zachary arregló nuevamente sus lentes con sus dedos y volvió a indicar «¡Corte furia!». Enseguida, las copias de Zalayots se desvanecieron, hasta quedar nuevamente uno y éste se arrojó en dirección al Caterpie, listó para encestarle un buen corte con una de sus guadañas. Shade miró todo en cámara lenta, pero cuando el Scyther ya estaba a punto de golpear a Kiisuke, una fugaz idea le vino a la mente y exclamó con rapidez.

—¡Usa Tiro de hilos contra su rostro!

Sin perder tiempo, Kiisuke siguió la orden y aprovechando la cercanía del Pokémon mantis, arrojó en pleno rostro de éste una buena cantidad de pegajosa y blanca seda. Provocando que el Scyther, por primera vez en toda la batalla, se desconcertara y fallara su golpe, clavando su guadaña en pleno tronco de un árbol cercano. Debido a eso, el público exclamó un sorprendido «¡Ooooooooh!», mientras otros no podían contener la risa, (al ver al pobre Scyther, cegado por la seda en su rostro y tirando de su guadaña clavada en el tronco). Zachary (aunque lucía igual de sereno) ciertamente estaba sorprendido de esa estrategia improvisada, pero eficaz de la niña. Kiisuke aprovechó el estado del Scyther, para tomar distancia y estar más seguro, si acaso éste llegara a liberarse muy rápido de su trampa. Y el gusanito no se equivocó, ya que a los pocos segundos, Zalayots liberó su guadaña del trompo de un fuerte tirón, así como retiró de su rostro la pegajosa seda con la otra guadaña. Una vez su vista estaba despejada, la centró en el pequeño Caterpie y, aunque conservaba su semblante serio, sobre la cabeza del Scyther palpitaba una pequeña vena, ya que no le había hecho nada de gracia el que lo dejaran en ridículo; el pequeño Kiisuke tragó saliva, sorprendentemente controlando el temblor de su cuerpo, ante la intensa mirada del Pokémon mantis. Antes de que el gusanito pestañeara, a velocidad vertiginosa Zalayots se posicionó detrás suyo.

—¡Usa Cuchillada! —indicó Zachary, muy decidido a acabar con esa batalla de una vez, aunque conservando su serenidad.

El Scyther respondió a la orden, golpeando fuertemente la espalda del Caterpie con su guadaña, dejándole un gran corte en ésta y mandándolo a chocar contra el suelo. Personas del público, (la mayoría mujeres), se taparon sus bocas con sus manos, mientras que otros miraban con miedo, el cuerpo inerte de Kiisuke en el suelo. Shade miraba de la misma forma a su compañero, tanto ella como Sparck al verlo tan quieto, temieron lo peor. Zalayots por su parte miró fijamente al gusano, luego a la guadaña con que lo cortó y cerró sus ojos, rezando por no haber hecho ninguna barbaridad con la fuerza que uso en su ataque, en lo que caminaba hacia su criador, el cual miraba igual de sereno al gusanito del suelo. Eric tragó saliva, comenzando a alzar la bandera roja en dirección a Zachary.

—¡Caterpie no puede continuar! El ganador es… ¿eh?

Pero antes de acabar esa oración, sorprendiendo al árbitro, (así como al público y a los demás), el pequeño gusanito se sacudió, comenzando a levantarse poco a poco. Zalayots se detuvo en seco, girándose nuevamente y sorprendiéndose de ver que su adversario seguía de pie, (así como aliviado de que estuviera vivo). Zachary tampoco pudo disimular su sorpresa, ya que sus ojos se abrieron más. Kiisuke se miró fijamente al árbitro, con una mirada tan intensa que pareció decirle «¡Oiga! ¡No tan rápido, que aun puedo pelear!», para luego girarse hacia Zalayots y mirándolo de la misma forma, como diciendo «¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas? ¡Aun no acabamos!».

—Di-digo… —Eric se corrigió, bajando ambas banderitas y diciendo—. ¡La batalla continua! —Algunas personas del público no pudieron contener la emoción, ya que aplaudieron (y otros lanzaban silbidos), a causa de la emoción y admiración que el gusanito brindaba.

—¿Ki-Kiisuke… aún quieres pelear? —Preguntó una impresionada Shade, debido a la decisión del gusanito en seguir peleando, aunque igual preocupada por la salud de éste.

Kiisule asintió bastante decidido, mirando a su entrenadora e ignorando por completo el dolor de sus heridas. Poseía un brillo de determinación, reflejado en sus enormes ojos. Shade dudo unos instantes, aunque luego se sintió contagiada por la determinación de su Caterpie, ya que asintió y exclamó «¡Está bien! ¡Demuéstrales a todos lo fuerte que eres, Kiisuke~!». A lo que el gusanito exclamó un agudo «¡Pieeeeee!», alzando su pequeño cuerpo, apoyado en sus patitas traseras y, para sorpresa de todos, comenzando a arrojarse un Tiro de hilos a sí mismo, envolviéndose con la seda blanca, mientras que su cuerpo desprendía un resplandor blanco y muy cegador. Era tal la intensidad de esa luz, que Shade y Sparck tuvieron que cubrir un poco sus ojos con un brazo.

—_¿¡What!?_ ¿Eso es…? —Comenzó a decir Nicholas, parándose de un salto en las gradas, en lo que cargaba al pequeño Ray sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de ambos estaban muy abiertos, a causa de la impresión. Sirius asintió, aun sentado en las gradas.

—En efecto. Es eso mismo, Nicholas —Continuó el Vonkarsen mayor, aunque lucía serio como siempre, en el fondo estaba totalmente feliz, de ver que el entrenamiento había rendido frutos.

—Kiisuke está… ¡evolucionando~! —La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la castaña, fue reemplazada por una de total emoción.

Aunque no podía observar fijamente los cambios que se llevaban a cabo en su compañero tipo insecto, (ya que el brillo del cuerpo de éste aumentó, hasta solo apreciarse su cintura), sabía muy bien lo que sucedía: evolucionaba. Era el momento más feliz en la vida de un entrenador y su Pokémon, mostrando que los frutos de los entrenamientos de ambos al fin maduraban. La silueta del cuerpo del gusanito fue cambiando de forma, hasta transformarse y adoptar una curiosa forma de media-luna. Una vez el resplandor se detuvo, ante la vista de todos relució la nueva apariencia del Pokémon insecto. Ahora tenía la forma de una crisálida verde, aunque Kiisuke conservaba la curiosa manchita blanca (en forma de diamante) en lo que sería su frente al parecer; ya que por delante y por detrás poseía un par de ojos. Los del frente lucían serenos y los de atrás, más bien parecían enojados. Shade señaló a su recién evolucionado Pokémon, con su Dexter en mano.

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Metapod! «El Pokémon Capullo» y la forma evolucionada de Caterpie. De tipo Insecto. ¡Bip-bip! Una vez pasado cierto período de tiempo, Caterpie se envuelve con su propia seda, la cual se endurece y encierra su cuerpo en una concha dura. Éste ejemplar alcanza esta etapa, mucho más rápido que ninguno de los otros Pokémon que existen. ¡Bip-bip! ¡Vaya, felicitaciones! Al fin lo evolucionaste, aunque debo decir que ya era hora. ¡Bip-bip! En fin… ¡Kiisuke ha aprendido el movimiento Fortaleza! ¡Bip-bip!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¡Genial, Kiisuke~! —Exclamó Shade, totalmente feliz de ver que su Pokémon había evolucionado. Sparck lucía igual de emocionado, ya que uno de los sueños de su mejor amigo, (que éste le contó cuando ambos vivían en el bosque Verde), era convertirse en Butterfree y surcar los cielos. Eso era un paso más cerca de su anhelo.<p>

—Akasuna, me alegro por ti y tu recién evolucionado Metapod —hablaba sinceramente Zachary, sonriendo levemente, en lo que arreglaba nuevamente sus lentes—. También siento interrumpir ésta tierna escena… pero, estamos en medio de una batalla.

—Je, je, je. Es verdad, disculpa por distraerme~ —se disculpó la niña, con sonrisa nerviosa y rascando su nuca con un brazo.

—No hay problema, en fin, ¿lista para seguir? —Al ver a su pequeña adversaria asentir, Zachary volvió a su semblante sereno y, por petición de Shade, dio el siguiente movimiento—. ¡Zalayots, usa Cuchillada!

El Scyther se acercó rápidamente al recién evolucionado Metapod, alzando de forma amenazante una de sus guadañas. Pero antes de que atacara, Shade exclamó rápidamente «¡Kiisuke, usa Fortaleza!». El cuerpo de Kiisuke fue recorrido por una banda plateada, la cual pareció hacer que éste se viera más "pulido cual vajilla" y aumentando su defensa. Cuando el Scyther lo golpeó, el Metapod logró aguantar el ataque sin perder mucha energía; Zalayots algo adolorido, debido a lo duro que fue golpear el capullo de su adversario, retrocedió un poco. Shade sonrió al ver que la Fortaleza sirvió, para luego dar la siguiente orden.

—¡Bien, ahora usa Tacleada!

Kiisuke respondió un «¡Pod!» en afirmación y, (de alguna forma), se arrojó al Pokémon de Zachary, embistiéndole con tal potencia, similar a la de un Tauros enfurecido, logrando hacerlo chocar contra un árbol. Todos parecieron sorprenderse de la fuerza del Metapod, incluida su propia entrenadora y al parecer descubriendo que una de las mejores cualidades de éste, era el Ataque especial. Shade repitió su orden de Tacleada, a lo que Kiisuke se volvió a arrojar, cual bala verdosa hacia el Scyther. Pero éste logró apartarse de un salto, con su usual velocidad, evitando el ataque del Metapod. Por lo que éste al no darle a su objetivo, chocó fuertemente contra el tronco del árbol, provocando la caída de algunas hojas y, poco después, el mismo se desplomara en el suelo, al parecer desmayado por el fuerte "troncaso" que se dio.

—¡Kiisuke, pobrecito! ¿¡Estás bien!? —Preguntó una preocupada Shade, al acercarse al inconsciente Metapod, junto a Sparck.

—_«¡Kiisuke! ¿¡Me oyes!?» _—Sparck lucía incluso más angustiado que su entrenadora, ya que sujetó a su mejor amigo de los "costados" y lo agitó, tratando de hacer que volviera en sí—. _«¡Abre los ojos y dime! ¿¡Quién soy!? ¿¡Cuántas rayas tengo en mi espalda!?»_

El capullo al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, miró con algo de vista borrosa al Pikachu y respondió—. _«Sí te oigo… querida mami~ y tienes… ¿seis?» _—Respondía claramente desorientado Kiisuke, añadiendo—. _«¿Puedo dormir cinco minutitos más, mami?»_

—_«¿¡Qué "mami" ni que nada!? ¡Vuelve en ti!»_ —Gritó algo sonrojado por la pena, en lo que comenzaba a darle bofetadas al Metapod. Pero como consecuencia por el efecto de Fortaleza, que aun no se iba, Sparck sintió que golpeaba una roca, comenzando a soplarse en su patita, la cual estaba roja y palpitaba, con pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro—. _«¡Ay, ay, ay, aaaay! ¡Mi patita, mi patitaaaa!»_

Shade miraba a sus dos Pokémon payaseando, con varias gotitas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, aunque no podía evitar sentir unas inmensas ganas de reírse, por lo graciosos que se veían. De pronto, se escuchó la voz serena de Zachary decir «Suficiente, fin de la batalla», cosa que provocó que Kiisuke se recuperara rápidamente y que, (tanto él, como Sparck y Shade), gritaran un atónito «¿¡Quéeeee!?», al mismo tiempo y con increíble sincronía. Miraron al Vonkarsen acercarse, con su fiel Scyther a su lado.

—¿Por qué detengo la batalla? Muy simple —comenzó su explicación el oji-café—. Ambos sabemos que ésta batalla duraría muchas horas más, Akasuna. Y seguramente tus Pokémon se habrán fortalecido y subido mucho de nivel, como prueba de ello es la evolución de tu Metapod y el nuevo ataque de tu Pikachu. En vista de ello, no veo la razón de seguir con el combate, ¿o me equivoco?

—Pues… es cierto —Shade asintió, un poco decepcionada, pero aceptando el hecho de que el mayor tenía razón. Pero en eso, su semblante rápidamente cambió, con una dulce sonrisa apareciendo— ¡Igual he aprendido mucho en todas estas batallas! Sobre todo contigo. Muchas gracias, Zachary~

El Vonkarsen posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Shade, revolviéndole los cabellos y sonriendo con tranquilidad—. No hay nada que agradecer.

Una vez toda la gente que formaba el público se retiro, Shade y los Vonkarsen le agradecieron al señor Eric por hacer de su arbitro. El hombre sonrió, diciendo que fue un placer y luego, junto a si hijo Ray, se dirigió nuevamente a su hogar. Ahora solo quedaron la niña y los tres hermanos, así como los Pokémon de éstos en el parque. Shade les agradeció inmensamente el que le ayudaran a entrenar, a lo que ellos respondieron que no fue nada, de hecho le agradecieron a ella, por permitirles tener unas emocionantes batallas luego de mucho tiempo. Aunque ciertamente la niña lucía aun muy agradecida, preguntándoles cómo podía pagarles por su ayuda, a lo que los tres hermanos se vieron entre sí. Para sorpresa de la niña, (así como gracia para Sparck y Kiisuke), los Vonkarsen se alejaron un poco, hablando algo entre ellos. Una vez acabaron, Nicholas se arrojó hacia la niña, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus largas mangas.

—Pues si tanto insistes, como agradecimiento por ayudarte a entrenar… —hablaba el pelirrojo-naranja, nuevamente con esa expresión inusualmente seria. Pero pocos segundos después, volvió a sonreír con ilusión y añadió—. ¡Nos tendrás que dejar ver tu batalla contra el líder del gimnasio! ¡Yes, or yes, little girl~!

Shade soltó una carcajada divertida, del rápido cambió de actitud del muchacho, pero asintió con decisión—. ¡Por supuesto! Cuando me vean luchar contra el líder, solo me verán salir del gimnasio… ¡con la medalla en mano~! —Sparck y Kiisuke asintieron, en afirmación a las palabras de la castaña.

Sirius sonrió, dándole palmaditas en su cabeza a la pequeña, diciéndole que ahora debían despedirse, ya que sus hermanos y él aun tenían "asuntos que atender" en ciudad Plateada. Pero le prometió que llegarían a tiempo al gimnasio, para apoyarla en su batalla contra el líder de éste. Shade sonrió con ilusión, asintiendo y nuevamente agradeciéndoles por su ayuda. En eso y para sorpresa de la niña, Nicholas le plantó un besito en la frente y luego la miró, diciéndole un sincero y dulce _«¡Good night, my sweet friend~!». _La castaña solo se sonrojo mucho, por la acción del pelirrojo-naranja, así como miraba a los dos Vonkarsen mayores mirarse incrédulos entre sí, para luego fulminar con sus miradas a su hermanito, sujetándolo con fuerza de las largas mangas de su suéter vinotinto y llevárselo a rastras, no sin antes despedirse igualmente de la pequeña. Sparck estaba boquiabierto, debido al gesto que el oji-verde hizo con su entrenadora, estaba tan tieso que hasta parecía de piedra. Kiisuke miró a su mejor amigo confuso, ya que en "ese" tipo de aspectos aun era inocente. Una vez salió de su leve shock y sonrojo, la niña siguió a los hermanos con la mirada, hasta que éstos desaparecieron en las sombras de la noche, las cuales los faroles de la ciudad no alcanzaban a alumbrar.

—Bu-bueno, amigos míos —logró recuperar el habla Shade—. Ahora será mejor descansar en el centro Pokémon. Y después de eso, el siguiente pasó… ¡ir al gimnasio de ciudad Plateada y ganar la medalla!

—_«¡Sí que sí, capitana~!»_ —Exclamó Kiisuke con decisión, aunque Sparck seguía estático en el suelo y con la chistosa mirada pérdida en el recuerdo, del besito que el menor de los Vonkarsen le había dado a su entrenadora.

"_**¡Bien! Después de haber pasado por un duro entrenamiento, de parte de los hermanos Vonkarsen, el equipo Pokémon de la joven entrenadora, Shade Akasuna, ya se había fortalecido mucho. Tanto ella como sus compañeros, estaban totalmente dispuestos a ganar su primera batalla, en el gimnasio Plateada, ¡sea como sea!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Continuara…!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó la actitud del pequeño Ray Zapray? Yo en lo personal lo ame, y me reí por su forma de molestar a Sirius (siguiendo el ejemplo de Zachary xDDD)<strong>_

**_Y jeje, espero hayan disfrutado del besito que Nicholas le dio a Shade, yo me enternecí por ello nwn_**

**_Nos vemos luego, dejen Reviews por favor, eso me da animos para seguir._**

**_¡SAYONARA!_**


	8. Chapter 07

_**Buenas, buenas, como siempre, lamento mucho la (eterna) tardanza, pero como regresé a clases hace unos días, estuve ocupada comprando los útiles, haciendo algunas tareas y blah blah,**_

_**Aquí el capítulo siete, espero les guste :3**_

**_Disclaimer__: Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes "oficiales" me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Pero OJO, hay algunos OCs propiedad de su servidora owo_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 07<strong>_

"_**¡**__**El gimnasio Plateada**__**!"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Desde su llegada a la ciudad Plateada, Shade había estado muy indecisa con respecto a desafiar al líder del primer gimnasio. Pero también ha conocido a Sirius, Nicholas y Zachary Vonkarsen, tres hermanos y entrenadores Pokémon; los cuales se ofrecieron a ayudarla a entrenar a su equipo Pokémon, logrando fortalecerlo mucho y hasta que su Caterpie evolucionara a Metapod. Ahora nuestra pequeña entrenadora se sentía más que preparada para ganar su primera medalla, en el gimnasio de la ciudad"<strong>_

_Caminando bajó una noche oscura, azulada y sin estrellas ni luna, (la última oculta por espesas nubes) por un campo de césped de verde azulado, caminaba una pequeña de piel clara, cabello castaño y largo, de ojos celestes; vistiendo una bata lila claro y descalza (al no haber piedra alguna, eso no era riesgoso, ya que solo pisaba el suave césped). A medida que avanzaba por ese campo sin fin, varias preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de Shade: ¿Cuándo y cómo había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Lo descubriría si seguía avanzando? A saber… lo único que le quedaba era seguir la última opción, ya que daba igual si quisiera regresar a su habitación del centro Pokémon, no sabría qué camino o dirección tomar para volver. Caminaba, caminaba y caminaba, más y más. La duda nuevamente la invadió al ver en frente suyo, tiritando levemente a una pequeña luz azulada, que al parecer amenazaba con extinguirse._

_Por acción desconocida, quizás por instinto o mera curiosidad, Shade aumentó el paso. Ahora trotaba levemente, pero inmediatamente se puso a correr al notar alarmada que la luz se iba haciendo más débil. Finalmente llegó hasta una hilera de pinos, altos y frondosos. Al librarse de la opresión de las nubes, la benevolente luna le aportó apoyo visual a la pequeña, alumbrando con su luz esa zona. Los ojos celestes de Shade se abrieron de par en par, al notar en frente suyo, flotando sobre un lago de cristalinas aguas, a una pequeña criatura, de color azul hielo. Su cuerpo de forma similar a la de un embrión, con 4 pequeñas extremidades, cola alargada y un par de orejitas gatunas, despedía un débil pero místico resplandor de un celeste intenso, el cual tiritaba. Ese pequeño ser, de adorable apariencia, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con sus pequeñas extremidades unidas a su cuerpo, (pareciese que se abrazara las piernas), con su larga cola enroscada sobre su cabecita. A juzgar por su serena respiración, lucía dormido._

_Shade no sabía porque tenía el presentimiento de haber visto a esa criaturita antes; así como porque sentía cierta… nostalgia al observarla. A causa del hechizo de ver a tan mística criatura, la castaña no había notado lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba del pequeño precipicio que había antes del lago, siendo oculto por los árboles y arbustos que rodeaban a éste. Logró afirmarse al tronco de un árbol cercano, evitando resbalar y caer; desgraciadamente unas pequeñas piedras habían resbalado del borde y cayeron, con dramática lentitud, hasta caer al agua. El sonido húmedo del agua agitándose levemente, fue sustituido por las ondas que sobre éstas se expandían, en círculos que aumentaban hasta desaparecer. Consecuentemente, el pequeño ser azul hielo abrió lentamente sus ojos —revelando que eran de un azul zafiro, mucho más intenso que el de su cuerpo— Shade abrió mucho sus ojos, debido a la incredulidad, mirando fijamente hacia los serenos ojos del ser, que igual le devolvía la mirada, repleta de… ¿cariño? Sí, en verdad eso parecía reflejar en ese par de gemas de zafiro._

—_**Esos ojos… son los mismos que los de…**__ —comenzó a hablar la niña—. __**¿Será posible que…?**__ —En lo que decía eso, extendía una de sus manos en dirección al pequeño ser flotante—. __**¿En verdad… eres tú?**_

_Pero apenas intentó dar un paso, recordó que ya estaba al borde del acantilado, por lo que velozmente se detuvo. No pudo evitar alzar su mirada, como pidiéndole disculpas a la criaturita al no poder acercarse. Por consecuencia, el pequeño ser le envió una mirada de tristeza, en lo que su cuerpo iba despidiendo un intensa aura blanquecina, hasta el punto de ir desapareciendo lentamente. Shade no supo porque sintió una inmensa impotencia y tristeza, por pensar en que ese pequeño ser de ojos tan iguales a los de… los de… ¡no podía dejar que desapareciera!_

—_**¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!**__ —Le gritó la niña al ser que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose en partículas de luz, para únicamente recibir una segunda mirada fija, llena de pesar ésta vez—. __**¡No! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡No me… no me…!**__ —Apretó sus puños, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, luchando por contener las lágrimas, para finalmente gritar—. __**¡No me dejes sola otra vez!**_

_Una voz suave y femenina, llena de dulzura y tristeza resonó por el lugar, diciendo un «Perdóname… Shade» y haciendo eco, una vez la criatura se desvanecía por completo en frente de la niña. Las lágrimas ya no pudieron contenerse más, resbalando por las mejillas de la castaña, la cual gritó fuertemente un segundo y destrozado_

—_**¡No te vayas!**_

* * *

><p>Velozmente la niña abrió sus ojos celestes, los cuales se notaban cristalinos por las lágrimas y lo primero que apreciaron, fueron un par de ojos azules, reflejando profunda preocupación. Al ya aclararse la vista, Shade pudo notar que se trataban de los ojos de la enfermera Joy, la cual estaba sentada a un costado de la cama junto a ella. Al otro costado de la cama se encontraban Tristar, Sparck y Kiisuke, con la misma expresión de preocupación. Lo primero que le preguntó la mujer peli-rosa era que si se encontraba bien, ya que unos minutos antes en lo que iba caminando por los pasillos, al pasar junto a la puerta de su habitación temporal en el centro Pokémon, la había escuchado gritar «¡No te vayas!» repetidas veces y que al entrar (usando una de las llaves de emergencia de los cuartos), la encontró llorando dormida. Ah… todo había sido un sueño. A la vez en que le respondía a la mujer que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido una pesadilla, Shade no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio, aunque igual conservaba un cierto sentimiento de… nostalgia y tristeza.<p>

Al sentir un leve tirón de su bata blanca, Shade giró la mirada hacia sus Pokémon, notando que Sparck aferraba una de sus patitas delanteras a ésta. Los ojitos negros del ratoncito reflejaban profunda pena y preocupación, al igual que los del Bulbasaur y el Metapod. La pequeña castaña les envió una sonrisa dulce, a la vez en que procedía a cogerlos a los tres entre sus brazos, dándoles un abrazo y diciéndoles que todo estaba bien, que no se preocuparan y que había sido solo un… mal sueño. Una vez la enfermera se cercioró de que la pequeña estuviera bien por completó, se retiró de la habitación. Shade notó los intensos rayos del día colándose por la ventana, demostrando lo temprano que era. Colocando a sus tres pequeños compañeros sobre la cama y de servirles su desayuno, de Alimento Pokémon en sus respectivos platos, les dijo que comieran y se prepararan para la batalla que tendrían hoy en el gimnasio de la ciudad. A la vez en que se dirigía al baño, para alistarse también y cerrando la puerta de éste.

Ya dentro del baño —de paredes azuladas y con estampados de burbujitas, con un pequeño lavabo de color blanco, al igual que el inodoro y la pequeña ducha, con cortinitas rosa claro— Shade se dirigió al primero, girando la llave y comenzando a mojar su rostro con el agua cristalina. No pudo evitar mirarse a sí misma al espejo, pudiendo notar un leve enrojecimiento en sus ojos, a causa del anterior llanto. Agitó fuertemente su cabeza y volvió a mirar a la Shade reflejada en el espejo.

—Deja ya de preocuparte, fue solo un sueño —dijo con voz firme. La Shade del espejo asintió, imitando a su dueña. Una sonrisa ya más segura apareció en el rostro de ambas castañas—. Sí, hoy es tu primera batalla de gimnasio, ¡así que ánimo~!

Con su alegría ya repuesta y varios minutos después, la niña al ya acabar sus asuntos en el baño, salió de éste ya cambiada a su ropa normal. Pudo notar los platos de sus compañeros ya vacíos, únicamente con migajitas que ni podrían alimentar a un Rattata. Los Pokémon no pudieron evitar sonreír, al ya ver a su entrenadora tan feliz y decidida como siempre. Shade cogió su mochila verdi-roja, regresando a Kiisuke a su respectiva Pokéball, (ya que era el único en no poder caminar por si mismo, desventaja de su fase actual), retirándose de la habitación acompañada de Tristar caminando a su lado y con Sparck en su hombro derecho. Ya en recepción, la pequeña le agradeció a la enfermera por su hospitalidad, regresándole la copia de su habitación y retirándose del centro Pokémon, en rumbo al gimnasio de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Tras unos minutos de caminata y búsqueda, finalmente la castaña se detuvo en frente de un gran edificio que tenía por techo, entrada y paredes varias rocas de distintos tamaños y formas, todas de color gris. A un costado de la entrada del rocoso edificio, había una pequeña inscripción que citaba <em><strong>«Gimnasio Plateada. Líder: Brock Akimoto. "¡Es duro como una Roca!"».<strong>_ Tristar y Sparck miraban con extrañeza el edificio, al nunca haber visto semejante "forma de construcción" tan peculiar; Shade por su parte sonreía con leve ironía, al notar la cierta obsesión que el líder tendría con las rocas. Primero: su gimnasio tenía Rocas por techo y paredes. Segundo: se especializaba en el tipo Roca. Tercero: el lema de la inscripción citaba «¡Es duro como una Roca!». Cuarto y último: el nombre del líder era "Brock", retirando la "B" y quedando solo "Rock", se traducía como Roca del inglés. Con tanta inclusión de dichas cosas, Shade no pudo evitar preguntarse si el alimento favorito del líder fueran rocas, o durmiera en una cama de piedra; se alzó de hombros, decidiendo dejar esas dudas a parte y se acercó a la puerta rocosa del gimnasio. Con algo de esfuerzo la empujó, (siendo ayudada por Sparck y Tristar), abriéndola finalmente y exclamando con alegría.

—¡Buenas~! ¿Está el Sr. Brock en casa? ¡Vino una retadora nueva, dispuesta a ganar una medalla! —Al pasar varios segundos, sin recibir respuesta alguna (y jurando por Arceus haber escuchado un sonido de Kricketots frotando sus antenitas de fondo, como en esos programas de comedia cuando alguien decía un chiste pésimo) la niña enarcó sus cejas—. Ehm… ¿Hola…? ¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡Respondan por amor de Arceus!

Giraba su vista en todas direcciones, buscando con la mirada a algún tipo con aspecto fornido o con cuerpo hecho de rocas, (lo cual ya de por sí sería ridículo de imaginarse). Pero lo único que obtuvo a cambio, fue un gritó reclamante de «¡Oye, no grites de esa forma en el gimnasio, mocosa escandalosa!», de parte de un chico joven, de unos 16 años y piel morena, de cabellos cortos y azulados, al igual que sus ojos. Vestido con una camiseta negra, junto a chaqueta y pantalón verde oscuro, que calzaba zapatos beige. ¿Sería ese el líder? Lo dudaba, no lucía ni la mitad de "respetable" que se hubiera imaginado.

—¿¡Quién te crees para entrar al gimnasio de esa forma!? —Le exclamó el molesto muchacho, al ya estar frente a ella y con mirada severa, señalándola acusadoramente con un dedo—. ¿¡Y sobre todo gritando tanto?!

Shade frunció el ceño, no le había agradado nada la forma en que le miraba y le hablaba ese sujeto. Por lo que se cruzó de brazos y le respondió, devolviéndole la mirada fea, viéndose chistosamente enojada por inflar sus mejillas—. ¿Pues qué crees tu? ¿Que vengo a pulir las rocas? ¡Vengo a desafiar al líder Brock Akimoto! ¿¡Algún problema!?

—¡Ja! ¿Alguien tan debilucha como tú? ¡Estás a miles de años luz de poder desafiar a Brock-senpai! Ahora… ¡lárgate del Gimnasio o yo mismo te hecho a patadas!

Shade frunció más el ceño, enfadándose por ese comentario. ¿Debilucha? ¿Luego del duro entrenamiento que tuvo ayer con los Vonkarsen, ese ridículo peli-azul le decía debilucha? ¡Como le entraba ganas de decirle a Sparck que le arrojara un Impactrueno a ese sujeto, para que comprobara por la intensidad de la descarga que de debiluchos no tenían nada! Pero como buena dama (¿?) se contuvo, sacándole la lengua al sujeto ese, gesto que irritó más a éste y por lo que ambos comenzaron a discutir, de forma ciertamente graciosa. Ya que ella le gritaba cosas como _«¡Debilucho serás tú, ridículo peli-azul vestido como brócoli!»_, a lo que el tipo indignado le respondía con _«¡¿Me dices "ridículo" a mí?! ¡Yo no soy el que se viste como Floricienta, con un enorme corazón en la blusa!»_, Shade se indignó aun más no por el hecho de que la comparara con Floricienta —ya que ella adoraba esa serie cuando era más pequeña— sino porque hubiera insinuado un insulto a dicha artista y a su forma de vestir. Tristar y Sparck (el segundo ya bajado del hombro de su entrenadora desde hace un rato) con gotitas de sudor resbalando por sus nucas, miraban a la niña castaña y al joven peli-azul seguir discutiendo, gruñéndose cual Growlithe y Meowth enemistados.

Cuando de pronto una voz masculina y firme, pero serena se escuchó en el lugar diciendo _«¡Ey, ey! ¡Calma pueblo! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?»_, logrando detener la discusión entre Shade y el muchacho. Ambos al girarse pudieron ver acercarse a un hombre joven, como de unos 18 años cuando mucho, de piel morena, cabello marrón corto y con ojos rasgados (es decir estilo asiático). Iba vestido con una camiseta negra, debajo de un suéter tangerina, con la chamarra abierta. Junto a un pantalón verde pantano y unos zapatos color miel, con detalles negros. Aun debajo de su camiseta, se podían apreciar los no enormes pero notables músculos, dando a pensar que si se entraba diariamente con las rocas del lugar. Shade aprovechó la presencia de ese adulto, explicándole la razón de porque se encontraba allí, para luego señalar al peli-azul acusadoramente y decir que él había comenzado a amenazarla con sacarla a patadas del lugar.

El hombre miró con cierta severidad al muchacho, preguntando con voz firme y seria—. ¿Es eso cierto, Julian?

El muchacho sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda, primero comenzando a tartamudear, para luego ya hablar coherentemente y defenderse, replicando que Brock-senpai no necesitaba perder su tiempo, luchando contra una principiante como la niña presente allí, la cual tenía entre su equipo Pokémon a una "Rata amarillenta" (alias Sparck) que no serviría de nada en dicho gimnasio y que ni duraría en batalla tres segundos. El indignado Pikachu miró con furia al peli-azul, exclamando un _«¿¡"Rata amarillenta"!? ¡Lo será tu abuela!»_, comenzando a soltar pequeñas chispas de los polos rojos de sus mejillas, disponiéndose a electrocutar al chico, hasta dejarlo como un brócoli cosido (¿?) pero un nervioso Tristar lo detuvo.

El hombre de ojitos asiáticos suspiró cansado, cruzándose de brazos y diciendo—. ¿Sabes, Julian? La desventaja elemental no implica que un Pokémon esté en total desventaja… —para luego mirar a la pequeña entrenadora castaña y exclamar con sonrisa de habérsele ocurrido algo, para resolver esa disputa—. ¡Ya sé~! ¿Por qué no compruebas el potencial de…? Ehm, disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Shade Akasuna —respondió la aludida.

—¡Eso! ¿Por qué tú y Shade no tienen una pequeña batalla Pokémon, para que demuestre su potencial? ¿Les parece bien a ambos?

Analizando la propuesta del hombre, la castaña y el peli-azul se miraron unos segundos, desprendiendo ciertos rayos de sus ojos cuando sus miradas de cruzaron, para luego girarse abrupta y unísonamente exclamar _«¡Aceptamos!»._ El peli-marrón asintió, indicándole a Shade que lo siguiera, ya que le indicaría donde estaba el campo de batalla del gimnasio. Caminando por los pasillos grises y rocosos del lugar, finalmente el hombre abrió sin esfuerzo alguno una gran puerta de piedras negras, sorprendiendo un poco a Shade por la facilidad en que lo hizo. Entraron a una sala iluminada por varios faroles colgados del techo, que constaba de paredes igual de rocosas y grises que el resto del edificio, en un campo de tierra de arena y algunos pilares de rocas en los extremos de éste, al igual que algunas rocas repartidas aleatoriamente por la arena del campo. El moreno corrió por el campo, dando un ágil salto y montándose sobre una enorme roca, colocada en frente del campo. Le indicó a cada entrenador su posición en el campo —Shade derecha y Julian izquierda— y luego comenzó a dictar las reglas, haciendo de árbitro.

—Ésta será una batalla de 1 contra 1. Perderá el entrenador cuyo Pokémon ya no pueda seguir combatiendo —dictaba el moreno con sus brazos levantados, para finalmente extenderlos hacia abajo y añadir—. Ahora… ¡Inicien!

Un confiado Julian sacó una Pokéball de su chaqueta, arrojándola al aire y exclamando _«¡A combatir, muchacho!»_. De la luz rojiza que salió de la esfera, apareció un Pokémon con contextura rocosa y de color gris, algo así como una roca redonda, con un par de ojos negros, una boca y un par de brazos, bastante fornidos por cierto, la cual levitaba levemente. Se trataba de un Geodude, un Pokémon que provocó que Shade sonriera, al haber recordado que un amigo suyo también tenía uno, con el cual dejaba que Shade jugara de pequeña, en su pueblo natal de Masara. Sacando a Dexter de su bolsillo y apuntándolo en dirección al Pokémon, éste citó:

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>¡Bip-bip! ¡Geodude! «El Pokémon Roca». De tipo RocaTierra. ¡Bip-bip! Usa sus brazos para escalar montañas escarpadas. Si se enfada, balancea sus puños para atacar. Al ser capaces de camuflarse entre las montañas rocosas, los montañeros a veces y por accidente pisan a algunos, al confundirlos con rocas. ¡Bip-bip! ¡Vaya! Ese Geodude si que se ve en forma, ¡tiene más músculos que un luchador profesional! ¡Sparck, deberías aprender un poco y ejercitarte, para que cambies toda esa "gracita" amarilla por músculos! ¡Bip-bip!"**_

* * *

><p>Shade torció los ojos, allí iba otra vez el aparato con otro de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Logró guardarlo con velocidad en su bolsillo, antes de que el pequeño e indignado Pikachu le arrojara un Impactrueno al Pokédex, aunque fuera molesto a veces, tampoco le gustaría que se dañase. Después de todo, el prof. Okido se lo había obsequiado, lo menos que podía hacer era (calarse sus comentarios) y usarlo. Luego señaló al campo, dirigiéndose hacia su Pikachu.<p>

—¡Sparck, ve y demuéstrale a ese tipo de lo que eres capaz! —El pequeño ratón asintió, dando un salto al frente de su entrenadora y soltando pequeñas chispas de sus polos eléctricos; tanto Pokémon como entrenadora tenían una mirada decidida.

—_«¿Escogió al Pikachu? ¿Es en serio?»_ ¡Los ataques de un Pokémon eléctrico, no le harán nada a un Pokémon de roca como Geodude! —Exclamó el chico, con sonrisa burlona—, Parece que no eres muy buena con la elección de los tipos elementales, ¿no es así? —Julian se alzó de hombros, decidiendo tomar en serio el combate e indicó—. ¡Geodude, usa Rodada!

Obedeciendo la orden de su entrenador, el Geodude unió sus brazos a su cuerpo y se volvió bolita, comenzando a rodar velozmente hacia Sparck. Lo embistió fuertemente, mandándolo a chocar contra una de las columnas de rocas, que estaban esparcidas por el campo de batalla. Shade y Tristar se preocuparon por el sonido secó que se escuchó, cuando su amigo chocó contra la roca, pero se aliviaron al verlo levantarse nuevamente. Así como éste se giró con mirada decidida, para dejarles claro que ese golpe no había sido nada y que podía seguir luchando. Pero antes de indicarle a su ratón que atacara, Shade le advirtió que esquivara una segunda Rodada del Geodude, la cual ésta vez logró evitar y provocar que su adversario impactara contra la misma roca de antes, solo que el resultado fue la pobre roca hecha añicos por el impacto y una pequeña nube de tierra en esa zona del campo.

—¡Muy bien! —Exclamó Shade, sonriendo con decisión e indicando—. ¡Sparck, usa Látigo!

El Pikachu asintió, aprovechando el leve estado de noqueado del Geodude —por su anterior choque contra la roca del campo— para correr hacia éste y posicionarse frente a su rostro. Una vez frente a su adversario, el pequeño Pikachu se giró de un salto y comenzó a agitar su colita en forma de rayo, de derecha a izquierda de forma cómica y veloz. Provocando que un Geodude, con cara de extrañeza, se quedara algo confuso por la acción de su adversario, así como disminuyera su defensa, siendo ese el propósito de dicho movimiento. Shade aprovechó la baja guardia del Pokémon de su adversario, para exclamar _«¡Sparck, usa Ataque rápido!»._

Obedeciendo con velocidad la orden de su entrenadora, Sparck volvió a girarse hacia el Geodude, tomando impulso en sus patitas traseras y se arrojó velozmente hacia Geodude, impactando fuertemente contra éste y mandándolo rodando al otro lado del campo. Aunque el Geodude al ser tipo Roca, el daño que recibió de un ataque normal como ese era mínimo, por el efecto del anterior Látigo (es decir, su defensa disminuida) el golpe pareció ser crítico. Julian apretó su mandíbula a causa de los nervios, pero luego le indicó a su Geodude en un gritó.

—¡Usa Rodada otra vez!

Nuevamente el Geodude se enrolló en una bola, rodando hacia el Pikachu, pero Shade velozmente (y para desconcierto de Julian) le indicó a su Pokémon _«¡Usa Excavar!»,_ a lo que el Pikachu con rapidez y con sus patitas delanteras comenzó a cavar, creando un agujero y saltando dentro de éste. Logrando de nuevo evitar el ataque de su adversario, a lo que éste nuevamente chocó pero ésta vez contra una de las paredes del gimnasio. Conociendo el riesgo de que su Pokémon recibiera dicho ataque, por la ventaja de tipos elementales, Juliano le advirtió a su Geodude que tuviera cuidado, ya que el Pikachu podría salir de cualquier lugar del campo.

El Pokémon de roca comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, cuando de repente la tierra bajo suyo comenzó a temblar, poco después y antes de que el Geodude pudiera apartarse, Sparck surgió de un agujero que abrió, dándole un fuerte golpe al Geodude con un puño. El pobre Pokémon de tipo Roca no soportó el ataque, cayendo debilitado y con sus ojos en forma de espiral. La mandíbula de Julian cayó de golpe, con un sonido seco, a causa de la incredulidad.

—¡Geodude no puede continuar! ¡El ganador de ésta batalla es Pikachu! —Exclamó con expresión seria, pero una disimulada sonrisa el hombre moreno, a la vez que alzaba un brazo hacia la posición del campo de Shade.

Julian al lado de su debilitado amigo, lo regresó a su Pokéball, susurrando un triste pero sereno «Descansa, amigo. Gracias por tu esfuerzo…», a la vez en que suspiraba. Realmente no se había esperado que el Pikachu de la niña esa conociera un movimiento como Excavar, un excelente haz bajo la manga. Julian dio un leve respingo, al sentir una pequeña mano posarse sobre uno de sus hombros; al alzar la vista se encontró con Shade, que sonreía con amabilidad.

—Oye, no te pongas así —decía la castaña, en lo que se cruzaba de brazos, intentando verse orgullosa (aunque más se vio adorable)—. Deberías estar feliz de los esfuerzos de tu Geodude en el combate, se nota que lo entrenaste muy bien, chico brócoli~

Julian enarcó una ceja ante el apodo, que al parecer la niña ya se había acostumbrado a decirle, aunque sonrió de lado, al ver que la niña le intentaba levantar el ánimo. Menuda niña tan rara: primero discute con él y luego quiere hacerlo sentir mejor. Aunque no dudo en sujetar la mano, que Shade le tendió para levantarse.

Volviendo a sonreír con arrogancia, aunque ahora de rivalidad sana, el peli-azul dijo—. Puede que me hayas derrotado a mi y reconozco que eres fuerte, pero… ¡ya veremos si puedes con Brock-senpai, mini-Floricienta~!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pues ya veremos eso, brócoli! —Río Shade, con sonrisa decidida.

A la final Julian se unió a las risas, ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que la "Mini-floricienta" le llamara así. El hombre moreno, ahora sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la roca, al otro extremo del campo, miraba con tranquila sonrisa a su amigo reír con la pequeña retadora. Sin duda estaba igual de sorprendido de la estrategia que la castañita había usado en el combate, aprovechando todo momento y al final obtener la victoria. Sin duda le daría una buena batalla al líder del gimnasio Plateada.

De repente, una muy conocida y animada voz irrumpió en todo el lugar, exclamando _«¡Buenas a todos~! ¡Yo también quiero reírme, cuéntenme el chiste~!»_, el cual fue seguido de una voz gruesa y severa que exclamó _«¡Baja la voz, idiota! ¡Ya te dije que dejaras de gritar tanto!»._ La primera voz volvió a escucharse, quejándose y diciendo _«¡Ouch, ouch, oooouch! ¡Eso duele, hermano! ¡Pero igual te sigo queriendo, con todo mi corazón~!»._

Shade dio un leve respingo, al reconocer a ese par de voces inmediatamente. Al girarse, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Shade, al notar acercarse a un Sirius con ceño muy fruncido y una venita palpitante en su frente; el cual venía tirando de una de las picudas orejas de su hermanito Nicholas, el cual venía con su usual sonrisa y una pequeña lagrimita en uno de sus ojos, seguramente a causa de la acción de su hermano mayor. Y por supuesto, detrás de ellos caminaba un Zachary sereno, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta amarilla. El hombre de piel morena sonrió al verlos, acercándose a ellos y saludándolos; al parecer se conocían.

—Hola, chicos —saludó la niña sonriendo, los tres hermanos devolvieron el saludo (bueno, Zachary solo sonrió e hizo un movimiento de cabeza)—. ¡Si vinieron~!

—Así es —asintió Sirius, una vez acabó de saludar al moreno. Acercándose a la pequeña y acariciando sus cabellos castaños con una mano (una vez soltó la orejita picuda de su hermano)—. Después de todo, luego de nuestro entrenamiento, te prometimos que vendríamos a ver tu combate, y…

—¡Y aquí estamos~! —Acabó con ánimo la oración el Vonkarsen oji-verde, posando sus manos/mangas en los hombros de la oji-azul—. ¡Seguro que le das un buen combate a Brock! _¡Good luck, my dear friend~!_

Con un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo, (al recordar el besito en la frente que el pelirrojo-naranja le había dado la noche anterior), Shade asintió diciendo _«¡C-claro! Seguro que podré vencer a ese tal Brock sin problemas»._ Sirius rió leve y "sospechosamente", en lo que un sereno Zachary, acercándose al hombre moreno, posó una de sus enguantadas manos sobre el hombro de éste.

—Pues eso habrá que verlo… —habló el Vonkarsen oji-café, girándose a ver al morenito y preguntarle de forma significativa—. ¿No es así… Brock?

Las quijadas de Shade, Sparck, Tristar y Nicholas cayeron cómicamente, haciendo un ruido seco, al igual que sus ojos se abrían a más no poder, ambos a causa del asombro—. ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Tú eres Brock Akimoto!? —Preguntó sorprendida la chica, de que el morenito no le hubiera revelado su identidad antes.

El líder de gimnasio soltó una fuerte y divertida carcajada, a causa de la graciosa que se veía la pequeña—. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja~! Así es, ese soy yo.

Shade luego se giró hacia Zachary y Sirius, ahora preguntándoles—. ¿Además ustedes lo conocen? —El par de Vonkarsens mayores rieron leve y cómplicemente, limitándose a asentir y decir que eran buenos amigos desde hace tiempo. Finalmente la castaña se giró hacia Nicholas, preguntándole extrañada—. Y Nicholas, si tú ya sabías que él era Brock desde un principio, ¿por qué te sorprendiste igual que yo?

El Vonkarsen más pequeño sonrió divertido, alzándose de hombros—. Pues quise seguirte la corriente, ya que me divirtió tu expresión, je, je, je~

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la nuca de la niña, cuando notó que el recientemente descubierto líder se acercó a ella, sonriendo con algo de culpa. Explicando que no le había revelado antes su identidad, por querer antes comprobar su potencial luchando contra el "chico brócoli" —así es, hasta Brock se acostumbró al apodo, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Julian— y al parecer no se había equivocado en un presentimiento. Al ver la estrategia de ella sintió que sería una digna oponente y aun más si había sido entrenada por los Vonkarsen. Shade sintió cierta sorpresa por las palabras del moreno, pero luego una sonrisa de decisión y sana competencia apareció en su rostro.

—¡Pues te demostraré que no te equivocaste! Ahora, líder Brock… ¡Tú y yo! ¡Batalla Pokémon~! —Exclamó con entusiasmo la oji-azul, en lo que señalaba al aludido, a sí misma y finalmente al campo de batalla del lugar.

"_**Después de entrar al gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, re-encontrarse con sus amigos los hermanos Vonkarsen, al igual que probarle al líder, Brock Akimoto, que era una retadora digna… Shade finalmente podrá tener su primera batalla de gimnasio, ¡para así conseguir su primera medalla, para participar en la liga Pokémon! ¿Podrá nuestra pequeña entrenadora vencer a Brock?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Continuara…!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, ese fue el capí, sé que estuvo cortito, pero el próximo será más largo y épico, ¡será la batalla Shade VS Brock! :D**_

_**Y si para aclarar, yo fui la que inventó el apellido para Brock, ya que me parece un poco triste que ni el o los personajes de los juegos tengan apellido :3**_

_**Los Reviews serán bienvenidos, sean críticas o demás :3**_

_**¡SAYONARA!**_


	9. Chapter 08

_**Hola, hola, hola. Gomen por la tardanza, blah, blah, ustedes saben (¿?)**_

_**Bueno, lo primero de mi lista (¿?) es darle un gran agradecimiento a las personas que leen este fic, ya casi llegamos a las 700 visitas ;w; Igual a las personas que mandan éste fic a Favoritos, los que lo siguen y sobre todo a los que dejan un lindo Review en cada capítulo :3**_

_**Finalmente pude corregir la batalla Shade V/S Brock, quise hacerla lo más larga (aunque ni tanto) y original (sí, claro) posible. Así que espero estén complacidos con el resultado, También se irá revelando poco a poco el secreto de los Vonkarsen (para aquellos que no hayan leído el fic antes de que empezara con la corrección de los capis, muajajaja)**_

_**En fin, menos palabras y más acción (¿?) ¡Vamos al fic!**_

…

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Pokémon, ni sus personajes "oficiales" me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Pero OJO, hay algunos OCs propiedad de su servidora owo**_

…

_**Capítulo 08**_

"_**La batalla por la primera medalla: ¡Shade V/S Brock!**__**"**_

…

"_**La joven entrenadora Shade Akasuna después de varias batallas de entrenamiento y de re-encontrarse con los hermanos Vonkarsen, finalmente iba a enfrentarse al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, llamado Brock Akimoto. ¿El duro entrenamiento de los Vonkarsen habrá sido suficiente? ¿Logrará nuestra joven entrenadora derrotar al líder de gimnasio, para ganar su primera medalla?"**_

Shade ya se encontraba en su respectiva posición del campo de batalla, al igual que Brock, mientras que los Vonkarsen estaban ya sentados en las gradas de espectadores. Por último, Julian se posicionó sobre la gran roca, (en donde antes había hecho de arbitro Brock, durante la anterior batalla), sujetando en cada una de sus manos unas banderitas, una verde y otra roja. Una vez ya todo listo, el peli-azul comenzó a recitar las reglas de la batalla que a continuación se libraría.

—¡Las reglas de la batalla son las siguientes! ¡Cada entrenador solo podrá usar dos Pokémon! ¡Al entrenador que se le debiliten ambos Pokémon, pierde! —Al explicar lo principal de las reglas, añadió señalando con la banderita hacia la posición derecha del campo, específicamente hacia Shade—. ¡Solo la retadora podrá cambiar de Pokémon! Ahora… ¡que empiece el combate~! —Gritó lo último con entusiasmo, en lo que alzaba ambas banderas a la vez.

Allí fue donde Shade empezó a idear su estrategia. Ya tenía por sentado que Brock Akimoto estaba especializado en Pokémon de tipo Roca, por lo que… ¿a cuál de sus Pokémons debería enviar ella primero? ¿Debería contestar con uno de tipo Hierba? Tristar lo haría bien sin duda, ya que era uno de los miembros de su equipo que más entrenado estaba. Fue entonces que Brock, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, sujetando una pequeña Pokéball en una de sus manos, comenzó a hablar.

—Muy bien, Akasuna, ya que ese honor de entrenadora te obliga a retarme… ¡espero gratamente que nos brindes un combate memorable a mí y a mis Pokémon, que son todos rocas duras y tienen verdadera determinación! —Al decir esto, arrojó la esfera roji-blanca al aire, añadiendo—. ¡Muestra lo mejor de ti, Geodude!

Una vez la luz rojiza que surgió al abrirse la esfera impactó en el suelo, tomó la forma del conocido Pokémon cuyo cuerpo rocoso levitaba unos metros sobre el suelo. No había que ser un gran observador para notar que, a diferencia del Geodude de Julian, éste lucía bastante entrenado y fuerte. Shade se dispuso a indicarle a su Bulbasaur que fuera a luchar, cuando sintió un leve tirón de su pantalón, que al bajar su mirada notó que era obra de su Pikachu. Un brillo de determinación adornaba los ojitos cafés del ratón ambarino, en lo que se señalaba a si mismo y luego al Geodude rival. Shade dudó unos instantes sobre si dejar que su amiguito volviera a combatir, por pensar que estaría cansado luego del anterior combate; pero al notar que él insistía, al seguir dando tironcitos de su pantalón, la castaña asintió.

Tras recibir la indicación de ir a combatir nuevamente, Sparck decidido volvió a posicionarse frente a su entrenadora, soltando pequeñas descargas de los rojizos polos de sus mejillas. Sirius enarcó levemente ambas cejas, francamente extrañado de dicha elección de la pequeña, ¿es que Shade había olvidado la desventaja del tipo Eléctrico contra un Pokémon tipo Roca/Tierra? Es cierto que el Pikachu conocía un eficaz ataque como Excavar, pero aun así… el Vonkarsen mayor sintió que su hermano medio posó una mano sobre su hombro, al girarse notó que Zachary (aun con su calmada expresión) parecía decirle con la mirada que no se preocupara, ya que sumando su astuta mente y el entrenamiento que recibió el otro día, Shade sabía lo que hacía por tomar dicha decisión. Sirius asintió, sonriendo levemente y ya más calmado. Bueno… esa calma se transformó en irritación al casi quedarse sordo, a causa de los gritos que el más pequeño de los Vonkarsen soltaba, al mismo tiempo en que agitaba un par de pompones azulados y bien enredados —que casi recordaban a un par de Tangelas— con su entusiasmo de siempre.

—¡Shade, Sparck~! ¡Ustedes pueden~! ¡Dénle durooooo~! —Gritaba a todo volumen el pequeño pelirrojo-naranja, gracias a Arceus sin usar un megáfono, ya que sin duda dejaría más sordo a su hermano mayor, que estaba sentado a su izquierda.

—¡Por amor de Arceus, Nicholas! ¡¿No puedes actuar como un chico acorde a tu edad, aunque sea una vez?! —Le regañó un furioso Sirius, con el ceño fruncido y una gran vena que amenazaba con explotar, palpitando en su frente. Al cerciorarse de los pompones que su hermanito portaba, añadió—. ¿¡Y de dónde diablos sacaste esos pompones!?

Tras recibir un buen zape en su nuca, cortesía de su hermano mayor peli-negro, el cual le ocasionó que un lindo chichón apareciera en esa zona, el pequeño Vonkarsen pelirrojo-naranja se quejó con pequeñas lágrimas adornando sus ojos verdes. Defendiéndose, al decir el lógico argumento de: _«¡Ouch! Pero hermano… ¡estaban en oferta por solo 10 Poké-dolares* en la tienda de la esquina! ¡Toda una ganga~! ¿No crees~?». _Zachary cruzado de brazos, soltó un suspiro y susurró un _«Paciencia, Arceus. Ya empezaron…», _decidiendo centrar su atención en el combate a punto de iniciar, en lo que sus hermanos se calmaban.

Tras sudar la gota gorda en su nuca, al ver la cómica discusión fraternal de Sirius y Nicholas, Shade volvió a centrarse en su batalla. Brock le concedió el primer movimiento, a lo que ella velozmente le indicó a Sparck que usara Ataque rápido. El pequeño Pikachu no perdió tiempo, arrojándose con rapidez hacia su adversario y dejando la estela de luz blanca tras de si. Brock velozmente le indicó a su Geodude _«¡Usa Pulimento!». _Inmediatamente el cuerpo del Pokémon de Roca se vio envuelto por un curioso resplandor, de color blanqui-morado, aunque no pareció causar ningún efecto una vez se desvaneció dicho brillo. Sparck ya estaba cerca de impactar contra Geodude, pero para sorpresa (tanto del ratoncito como de su entrenadora) el Geodude con sorprendente velocidad para un Pokémon de Roca, logró apartarse del camino del ataque. Por lo que Sparck tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso, para reducir su velocidad y evitar chocar estrepitosamente contra una de las enormes rocas, que adornaban el campo de batalla. Nicholas dio un pequeño respingo, con sus ojos verdes reflejando sorpresa y pensando: _«¡Por Arceus! ¿Por fin el Geodude de Brock logró aprender ese movimiento?»_. La última vez que los Vonkarsen habían visitado al líder del gimnasio Plateado, éste había estado ayudando a su Geodude a aprender un movimiento que aumentaba su velocidad y ese movimiento era Pulimento; sin duda no había perdido el tiempo y los entrenamientos habían rendido frutos.

Volviendo al combate, al ver que exitosamente su compañero había logrado evitar el ataque del Pokémon de la retadora, le indicó seguidamente: _«¡Usa Rodada!»_. Aprovechando su aumentada velocidad, Geodude junto sus brazos en su cuerpo hasta tomar forma totalmente redonda, arrojándose rodando hacia el pequeño Pikachu. Shade estaba tan asombrada por la nueva velocidad del Pokémon de tipo Roca, que la única orden que se le ocurrió articular (a causa del nerviosismo) fue: _«¡Evítalo usando Excavar!»_. El Pikachu con la mayor velocidad que podían sus patas delanteras, excavó un agujero y se adentró en éste de un salto; logrando evitar por los pelos ser golpeado por el Geodude rodante. Brock frunció levemente el ceño, ahora debía tener cuidado por ver donde el Pikachu saldría… a menos que…

La orden que el moreno hombre dio a continuación, alarmó mucho a la pequeña—. ¡Geodude, entra al agujero usando Rodada!

—_«¡¿Qué?!»_ —Shade vio con absoluta impotencia cómo el Pokémon de Roca volvía a hacerse una esfera, para luego rodar hasta el interior del agujero.

Un fuerte estruendo podía sentirse en el suelo del gimnasio, pasaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente un segundo agujero se abrió, saliendo de éste un adolorido Sparck, a causa de que su espalda había recibido el impacto de la Rodada del Geodude y lo mandó a volar contra una de las rocas del gimnasio. Aun encima de la enorme roca, el pobre ratoncito se quejaba de un terrible dolor de espalda, cual ancianito refunfuñón y faltó de ejercicio. Shade sudó la gota gorda, pero aliviada de ver que (sin contar el dolor de espalda) su Pikachu no había recibido demasiado daño y si podía quejarse con tanta fuerza, significaba que aun le quedaba energía. Por lo que le indicó: _«¡Sparck, baja de ahí y usa Ataque rápido!», _pero el ratoncito (una vez superó un poco el dolor de espalda) se abrazó a la roca, negándose a bajar de allí.

—_«¡Ni loco, Shade!»_ —Exclamaba el Pikachu, cual niño pequeño negándose a comer sus vegetales—. _«¡Voy a quedarme aquí arriba, lejos de esa roca rodante… a salvo!»_

Gritó lo último refiriéndose al Geodude, el cual en un intento por hacer bajar a su contrincante a enfrentarlo como _"macho que se respeta"_, usaba varias Rodadas consecutivas contra la enorme roca, en determinado punto y abriendo grietas poco a poco. Seguramente dicha roca no seguiría de pie por mucho más tiempo. Sparck seguía aferrándose a la roca, cuando entre su suplicio observó que había aun más rocas enormes por todo el campo. Sintió que un bombillo en su mente se encendía, al ocurrírsele una idea. Con el mayor sigilo y disimulo que pudo —intentando no gritar de terror cada vez que la roca se agitaba violentamente, por las Rodadas consecutivas del Geodude— empezó a ponerlo en marcha. Justo en ese momento, con una última y poderosa Rodada final, el Geodude embistió contra la roca, logrando volverla añicos y levantando como consecuencia una gran nube de humo.

—¡Sparck! —Shade miraba muy preocupada la estela de humo, ya que al ésta disiparse y descubrir que la imponente roca de antes era historia, no había indicios de su pequeño amigo amarillo. Con su mirada azulada recorrió el resto del campo, pero ni ella, Brock o los demás podían divisar dónde estaba el Pikachu. Eso hasta que…

—_«¡Ey, roca rodante! ¡Aquí estoooooy~!»_ —Shade reconoció esa voz, hasta que logró divisar al ratoncito eléctrico varios metros en una de las esquinas del gimnasio. Su mirada café desprendía seguridad, ligada a burla. Se giró, agitando su rabito en forma de rayo en un movimiento "_seductor_" (no malpiensen, lo hacía como mera burla), mirando sobre su hombro y sacándole la lengua al Geodude—. _«¡Golpéame si puedes, musculitos~!»_

El Geodude indignado y levemente sonrojado por la vergüenza, no necesitó que Brock le diera siquiera una orden y se arrojó usando una Rodada peligrosamente fuerte. Sparck entrecerró sus ojos, ignorando para horror de Shade la orden de esquivar que le había dado, esperando a que el Geodude estuviera suficientemente cerca. Una vez el momento llegó, Sparck abrió mucho sus ojos y exclamó: _«¡Buen viaje, musculitos~!» _a la vez en que golpeó el suelo con su cola, logrando impulsarse varios metros hacia arriba y evitar recibir la Rodada del Geodude. Todos observaron sorprendidos como el Geodude, por consecuencia, caía de llenó en un agujero aun rodando, el cual Sparck había ocultado bien detrás de sí y había excavado cuando nadie lo vio. Sparck por su parte cayó de cara al suelo, pero rápidamente se levantó y siguió con su mirada una línea de arena, que se iba creando en el campo, al parecer era formada desde abajo del terreno y era por el túnel por donde rodaba el Geodude.

Pasados unos pocos segundos, otra nube de humo se levantó en el campo de batalla. ¿La razón? Pues porque al parecer el túnel que Sparck había cavado y por el que el Geodude había rodado, llegaba hasta debajo de otra de las enormes rocas del campo. Una vez la rodada había impactado contra dicha roca, el Geodude al salir del agujero se había agotado tanto que se desplomó en el suelo, con sus ojos en forma de espiral. Tanto Brock como Shade (al igual que los Vonkarsen y el mismo Julian) se habían sorprendido de la estrategia improvisada de Sparck. Aunque la castaña supuso que esa estrategia se le había ocurrido al Pikachu, por ver un documental de Dugtrios, seguido de uno de Pool, en la mini-televisión que había en la habitación del Centro Pokémon donde se hospedaron la noche anterior.

—¡Geodude no puede continuar! —Exclamó Julian, tras salir de su asombro y se dispuso a alzar la bandera del bando de Shade, en lo que decía—. ¡El ganador de ésta ronda es…! ¿Pikachu? —Había pronunciado lo último interrogativamente, en lo que sudaba la gota gorda. Ya que el pequeño ratón ambarino justo en ese momento se había desplomado en el suelo, con sus ojitos en forma de espiral, pero con una sonrisa de semi-victoria en su rostro—. Etoooo… es… ¿un empate?

Lo último lo preguntó mirando hacía el líder del gimnasio y luego hacia la retadora, los cuales se alzaron de hombros y dijeron al mismo tiempo: _«Ehm… sí, supongo que es un empate». _Julian resignado asintió y repitió: _«¡Es un empate~!» _con el entusiasmo de antes. Sirius sintió que sudaba la gota gorda, en lo que tenía un tic en su ojo derecho. Menuda "_Estrategia Kamikaze_" había usado el Pikachu de Akasuna, aunque a la final estaba tan agotado que se desmayó y por ende acabó en empate. Brock por su parte regresó a su Geodude a su respectiva Pokéball, en lo que Shade recogía entre sus brazos a Sparck y lo posaba en una esquina de las primeras filas de las gradas. Ambos le susurraron a sus respectivos Pokémon un agradecimiento por tanto esfuerzo y luego volvieron a centrarse en el combate.

—Tristar… te toca, amigo —le susurró la castaña a su Pokémon inicial, en lo que se ponía un momento de cuclillas, para estar un poco más a la altura de éste. Tristar parecía bastante serio y decidido, Shade pudo notarlo, por lo que sonriendo serenamente posó una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño Bulbasaur—. Recuerda, amigo… no importa si pierdes, no me molestaré, ¿de acuerdo~?

—_«S-Shade…»_ —Shade pudo jurar que un tierno rubor apareció en el rostro Tristar, pero éste fue reemplazado por una sonrisa decidida, asintió y dijo—. _«¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, para que los entrenamientos no hayan sido en vano, Shade~!» _—La castaña asintió, igual de decidida en lo que se reincorporaba y Tristar se posicionaba en frente de ella. Ambos listos para la siguiente ronda del combate.

—Bueno, bueno… —empezó a hablar Brock, sonriendo apaciblemente, aunque se notaba que sentía la emoción invadiendo su interior. Hace mucho que no tenía una batalla tan… interesante, como la de ese momento—. Una muy buena estrategia de tu pequeño amigo, debo decir… pero… —en lo que decía lo último su voz adoptaba un tono serio, dispuesto a ganar—. ¡Ahora es cuando la batalla apenas empieza~! ¡Conoce a mi arma secreta, Akasuna!

Sacó de su bolsillo una segunda Pokéball, la cual al arrojar al aire y abrirse, la luz rojiza que salió de ésta tomó la forma de una criatura de cuerpo totalmente formado por rocas, todas de un color grisáceo oscuro. Tenía la forma de una gigantesca serpiente, de ojos serenos pero a la vez desprendiendo deseo de luchar, poseía un pequeño cuerno (igual de roca) en su cabeza. Tristar pareció sorprenderse del tamaño de su contrincante, pero solo eso. No retrocedió, ni se asustó, de hecho, dio un paso más al frente como diciendo: _«¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Vamos a Rockear, Ana-roca**!». _Shade por su parte no pudo evitar dar un leve respingo, ya que el bolsillo donde estaba Dexter vibró repentinamente y éste, como siempre, se asomó y empezó a recitar los datos del Onix.

…

—"_**¡Bip-bip! ¡Onix! «El Pokémon Serpiente Roca». De tipo Roca/tierra. ¡Bip-bip! Puede vivir cientos de años, siendo uno de los Pokémon más longevos, siendo capaz de crecer hasta 10 metros en promedio al llegar a la adultez. Perfora el suelo rápidamente, a 80 km/h, girando y retorciendo su robusto y enorme cuerpo. ¡Bip-bip! ¡Vaya! Sparck se habrá salvado de volverse Pika-papilla… ¡pero Tristar parece que no~! ¡Bip-bip!"**_

…

Tristar no pudo evitar tragar saliva algo grueso, a la vez en que sus piernitas comenzaban a temblarle levemente. De cierta forma el Pokédex tenía razón. Pero Shade al notar la repentina inseguridad de su compañero, le dio un sermón de lo lindo a su aparatito rojo, en lo que lo apagaba y lo metía de mala gana en su bolsillo. Al ver que ya ambos entrenadores escogieron a su segundo Pokémon, Julian recitó nuevamente como el referí que era las reglas del último combate. Y en lo que el peli-azul hacía ese ritual de todo referí, una pequeña conversación se inició en las gradas, de parte de los hermanos Vonkarsen.

—_¡Good~!_ —Dijo un aliviado, pero a la vez emocionado Nicholas, por la sabia elección de la castaña—. Un Pokémon de Hierba como Tristar, le tiene ventaja a uno de Roca como Onix~

—Exactamente —asintió Sirius, cruzado de brazos. Aunque con expresión seria, añadió—. Pero… aún así Akasuna no debe descuidarse…

—Después de todo… —ahora Zachary tomaba la palabra—. El Onix de Brock es uno de los dos más fuertes y resistentes de su especie, en Kanto al menos —Sirius y Nicholas asintieron ante dicho argumento, cuando extrañados vieron que el mediano de sus hermanos se cubría más su rostro con la capuchita de su chaqueta, al igual que cerraba considerablemente el cierre de ésta, hasta el punto más alto. Por lo que de forma cómica solo se veían sus ojos y nariz sobresalir del pequeño espacio visible de la chaqueta, (hagan de cuenta que se veía como Kenny de South Park, solo que sin los ojos saltones [¿?]).

—Ehm… ¿Zachary? —Empezó a preguntar el pequeño Nicholas, aunque tratando de contener una buena carcajada, por lo cómico que se veía su hermano en su "_fuerte de chaqueta_".

—¿Ahora que diablos te sucede? —Acabo le pregunta de forma algo más dura y directa Sirius, enarcando una ceja por la acción de su hermano.

La única reacción en respuesta que obtuvieron del Vonkarsen con aires de Kenny fue una seña con un brazo al frente, al girar sus miradas hacia donde éste señalaba, notaron que era hacia Brock. Sirius solo tardó 3 segundos en entender el "_mensaje subliminal_" que significaba la acción de Zachary. No se había prácticamente encerrado el 70% de su rostro dentro de su chaqueta por frío, ni nada parecido… ¡sino para proteger sus sensibles orejas de lo que pasaría a continuación! Un Sirius con cómica expresión de terror, con sus achicadas pupilas negras centradas en Brock, pronunció: _«N-no lo hará…». _La cual fue continuada por un igual de alarmado Nicholas, el cual dijo: _«¡Oh, my Arceus! ¡S-sí lo hará!». _Ambas suposiciones fueron finalmente afirmadas por ver como Brock exclamaba firmemente:

—¡Onix, usa Chirrido!

La enorme serpiente rocosa asintió, procediendo a abrir su boca y de ésta emitió un agudo sonido, similar al de una uña arañando un pizarrón de clases, provocando que el pobre Bulbasaur tuviera que agachar su cabeza, en un intento por cubrir sus orejas adoloridas. Los otros presentes en el gimnasio —excepto Brock, que al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado— también se taparon los oídos. Los que parecían más adoloridos por dicho chirrido eran los Vonkarsen, o al menos solo Sirius y Nicholas, que se cubrían con sus manos cada espacio de sus picudas orejas, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Astuto Zachary, una excelente táctica proteger sus orejitas picudas con su capucha. Nicholas tenía sus ojitos en forma de espiral, cubriéndose sus oídos no solo con sus manos, sino con sus pompones de Tangela, exclamando: _«¡Aaaaaaaaagh! ¡Mis pobres oídos! ¡Ese sonido es peor que el hip-hop Pokémon en la estación de radio!». _El chirrido era a tal nivel de actitud, que incluso Sparck salió de su estado de inconsciencia, únicamente para igual cubrirse sus sensibles orejitas con sus patitas delanteras y gritando: _«¡Kaaaaaaa! __¿¡Me desperté solo para sufrir estoooooo!?»._

Shade igual intentaba no sufrir por dicho sonido, cubriendo lo mayormente posible sus oídos con sus manos, en lo que pensaba—. _«¡R-rayos! ¡Con éste sonido, yo… no puedo… concentrarme… o darle… indicaciones a Tristar!»_

Antes de que Shade o Tristar pudieran reponerse del Chirrido, un inmutado Brock dio su siguiente orden, la cual fue: _«¡Ahora usa Golpazo!». _El Onix con velocidad sorprendente (para una enorme y pesada Ana-roca como él) extendió y golpeó al pequeño Bulbasaur fuertemente con su cola, de una forma similar a un látigo rocoso y bastante duro, mandándolo a impactar fuertemente contra el suelo unos metros lejos. Tristar gimió adolorido, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse, cosa que preocupó bastante a Shade. ¡Apenas daba inicio dicha batalla y su compañero ya había sido muy dañado!

Pero… ¡momento! ¡Había una solución a eso! A la mente de la pequeña castaña volvió el nombre de determinado movimiento, del que se cercioró que Tristar había aprendido hace poco… ¡pero que al imbécil de Dexter se le había olvidado avisarle, el cual había descubierto ella misma, al consultar los datos de Tristar con el Pokédex antes de llegar al gimnasio! Pero bueno… para no desviarnos del tema, dicho movimiento era igual de tipo Hierba y, por lo que Shade había leído en la pantallita de Dexter, su efecto sería de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

Al ver que Brock nuevamente le indicó a su Onix que usara Golpazo, Shade no perdió tiempo y exclamó—. ¡Tristar esquívalo y luego arrójale tus "_Drenadoras_"!

El pequeño Bulbasaur logró apartarse, por lo que lo único que golpeó la cola rocosa de la Ana-roca fue el suelo, dejando impregnada una gran grieta en la zona donde Tristar estaba hace unos segundos. Cumpliendo la última parte de la orden, Tristar apuntó su pequeño bulbo hacia la cola del Onix, arrojando de la puntita de éste una pequeña y casi imperceptible semillita verde. La cual al impactar en una zona de la cola del Onix, prácticamente se abrió y de su interior salieron varias enredaderas, las cuales se extendieron por el resto del cuerpo de la Ana-roca.

El Pokémon de roca intentaba desesperadamente quitarse esas enredaderas, las cuales iban absorbiéndole energía, la cual Tristar sentía que era sumada a su propio ser, cada vez se iba recuperando su propia energía, hasta ya estar totalmente repuesto. Aunque a la final, Onix había logrado quitarse las enredaderas, antes de que le restaran aun más salud, de una poderosa agitada de cuerpo entero… pero con esa energía perdida, aun se notaba que no se había agotado demasiado, pero tampoco era la estrategia de Shade debilitarlo con solo una enredadera. La verdadera estrategia original era la siguiente.

—¡Tristar, usa Tacleada! —Indicó Shade decididamente. El Bulbasaur algo inseguro de la orden de su entrenadora, se giró a mirarla unos segundos. Pero al notar total seguridad en ese par de orbes azulados, a la final decidió confiar en ella y finalmente empezó a correr en dirección al Onix.

—_«¡¿Qué demo…?! ¡¿Es que Akasuna olvidó que un ataque como Tacleada no le hará ni un rasguño a Onix?!» _—Exclamó mentalmente Sirius, mirando preocupado como el pequeño Bulbasaur usaba su Tacleada.

Brock también parecía perturbado por la decisión de su joven retadora, aunque aprovechándola dio su siguiente orden—. ¡Onix, acaba esto con un Golpazo!

Todo en ese momento empezó a verse en cámara lenta. El enorme Onix alzó su imponente cola, para luego arrojarla en dirección al pequeño Bulbasaur que corría aun en dirección a él. Shade sonrió lentamente, exclamando un _«¡Bingo~!», _seguido de su siguiente orden, la cual fue: _«¡Tristar, sujétate de su cola con Látigo cepa!». _Justo cuando el par de lianas verdosas, que surgieron debajo del bulbo del Bulbasaur, se arrojaron y enrollaron firmemente de la cola rocosa del Onix… todo empezó a verse a velocidad normal nuevamente.

Todos los espectadores abrieron sus ojos como platos, viendo como el pequeño Tristar literalmente salía volando en círculos, aun sujetándose con su Látigo cepa de la cola del Onix. Iba dando vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas, hasta que finalmente sus lianas lograron enrollarse en la cola (de forma similar a una pelota, atada en una cuerdita, la cual se enrollaba en un tubo***). Por más que el Onix sacudía fuertemente su cola, en un intento para que el pequeño "jorobado" se le soltara, su pequeño contrincante no tenía intenciones de soltarse, ya que se aferraba con aun más fuerza a su cola.

—¡Tristar, ahora salta a su rostro! —Indicó decididamente Shade.

El Bulbasaur asintió, liberando el agarre de sus lianas de la cola del Onix y tras impulsarse en la zona donde se encontraba, dio un gran salto hasta llegar a la "nariz de la confusa serpiente de roca. Brock aun confuso por la velocidad de las acciones del Bulbasaur, le indicó a su Onix que usara Chirrido. Pero antes de que la enorme Ana-roca abriera su boca, Shade velozmente dio su siguiente orden, la cual fue: _«¡Tristar, ciérrale su boca con Látigo cepa!». _Y así lo hizo el pequeño Bulbasaur, una vez sus lianas surgieron nuevamente de su bulbo, las uso para rodear fuertemente el hocico de la serpiente y mantenérselo bien cerrado.

—_«¡Gracias a Arceus~!»_ —Exclamó un aliviado y a la vez emocionado Sparck—. _«¡Así ese Onix no podrá atormentarnos con ese horrible Chirrido… o su mal aliento!»_

Shade dio su siguiente orden, la cual fue: _«¡Hojas navaja, a todo poder!». _Tristar acató esa orden, aun sin liberar sus lianas de la boca del Onix, arrojó de su bulbo una gran ráfaga de hojas cortantes. Las cuales impactaron en pleno rostro de la Ana-roca, el golpe fue crítico, logrando que finalmente el imponente Onix fuera cayendo con todo su peso al suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de tierra (y a la vez provocando un temblor en todo el lugar), la cual al disiparse reveló a la gran Ana-roca con sus ojos en forma de espiral, totalmente debilitada.

—¡O… Onix no puede continuar! ¡Bulbasaur es el ganador! —Inició su indicación un boquiabierto Julian, al ver que la imponente Ana-roca de su maestro Brock había sido derrotada, añadiendo al final, con cierto toque de admiración—. ¡La ganadora de ésta batalla es la retadora, Shade Akasuna~!

Shade se quedó pasmada e incrédula, tal parece que aun no procesaba bien las palabras que el peli-azul, con ropa de brócoli, acababa de decir. Ni Tristar o Sparck (quienes ya estaban al lado de su entrenadora) tampoco se lo creían. Tras regresar a su agotado Onix a su respectiva Pokéball, un sonriente Brock le agradeció y pidió que tomara un buen descanso. Luego se acercó a su pequeña retadora, diciendo con cierto tono de admiración, ligado a ternura.

—Sin duda fue todo un honor y placer haber sido el primer líder de gimnasio, en haber apreciado con mis propios ojos el inicio de la gran entrenadora que hay en ti —metió su mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, para luego sacarla hecha un puño, al parecer sujetando algo—. Shade Akasuna… como prueba de tu victoria, ¡me siento orgulloso de entregarte la "_Medalla Roca_"~!

No fue sino hasta que el hombre de piel morena sujetó una de las pequeñas manos de la castaña, colocando sobre la palma de ésta una pequeña insignia, con la apariencia de un octógono de color gris… que ella se cercioró de todo. Al observar la pequeña medalla en su palma derecha, una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en el rostro de Shade, a la vez en que una inmensa emoción invadió su joven cuerpo, la cual liberó en un agudo grito de total júbilo.

—¡Kyaaaaaa~! ¡Tristar, Sparck, amigos! —A causa de la gran alegría que sentía en ese momento, abrazó a sus dos pequeños compañeros, los cuales parecían contagiados del mismo sentimiento—. ¡Lo hemos logrado~! ¡Hemos ganado nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio~!

—_¡Soo cool~! ¡Great~! ¡Fantastic~! ¡Incredible~! ¡Formidable~! ¡Wonderful~! _—Esas y muchas más palabras en inglés, eran las que un igual de feliz Nicholas exclamaba, a la vez en que agitaba sus Tangela-pompones y en que lágrimas cual cascadas resbalaban por sus mejillas, de pura alegría. Sus hermanos mayores decidieron no limitar la emoción que sentía, ya que era razonable en ese momento. Ellos igual poseían unas sonrisas de satisfacción.

—Muchas gracias, Brock~ —Le dijo la oji-azul al hombre de morena piel, en lo que hacía una reverencia de cabeza, en señal de total respeto, al igual que Sparck y Tristar imitaban su acción, al ya estar en el suelo.

—No es nada, pequeña —sonrió el hombre, en lo que le tendía una mano a su pequeña retadora, la cual ésta sujetó sonriente—. Más bien soy yo el que te debe agradecer~ hace ya mucho que no había disfrutado un combate. Aunque… —cuando su felicitación de mano a mano dio su final, el semblante de Brock se tornó sombrío y añadió—. Mi padre me podría dar una reprimenda, por haber perdido contra una niñita…

Tras decir ese comentario, Shade y Brock se quedaron en completo silencio. Duraron varios segundos así, hasta que finalmente todos los presentes estallaron en risas divertidas. Fue entonces que Julian se acercó, agitando cómicamente los cabellos castaños de la pequeña, felicitándola por su victoria y a la vez en que le entregaba un pequeño objeto, similar a un CD, de un color marrón oscuro. Le dijo que se trataba de una "_Máquina técnica_" (abreviado como MT) que poseía en su interior el movimiento Tumba rocas, de tipo elemental Roca. Shade observó con curiosidad el pequeño disco, ya que era la primera vez que veía una, o al menos que recordara.

En lo que Sparck y Tristar se subían en sus hombros para ver mejor lo que su entrenadora sujetaba. A los pequeños Pokémon se les hacía más similar a una "dona delgada y futurista", aunque eso podría deberse a que tenían hambre luego de sus combates. Sirius le explicó a la muchachita que haciendo uso de dicha MT, podría enseñarle a determinado Pokémon el movimiento que albergaba ésta en su interior, pero que debía pensar bien cuando usarla, ya que solo podría hacerlo una vez. El movimiento Tumba rocas constaba de que el usuario podría arrojar piedras a sus enemigos y reducir la velocidad de éstos.

Una vez los Vonkarsen y la Akasuna se despidieron del líder de gimnasio, al igual que de su asistente, se retiraron del interior del gimnasio. Lo primero que hizo la muchachita fue dirigirse al centro Pokémon de la ciudad, para que sus compañeros recuperaran fuerzas luego de sus batallas en el gimnasio. Los Vonkarsen hicieron lo mismo, a la vez en que platicaban con la pequeña, (Nicholas era sujetado de sus orejitas picudas por cada uno de sus hermanos, ya que estos preferían evitar otro episodio de Nicholas abrazando a Shade hasta la asfixia de ésta). Una vez Joy les regresó sus respectivas Pokéballs a cada uno, Shade dejo salir a Tristar y Sparck de las suyas, (ya que se sentía cómoda con la compañía de ellos, ya se había acostumbrado y viceversa).

Después de eso, se dirigieron a la salida de ciudad Plateada, donde se apreciaba un letrero, el cual recitaba: _**«**__**Está usted saliendo de**__**: ciudad Plateada, en dirección a: la ruta 3. **__**Más adelante**__**: Mt. Luna». **_Finalmente había llegado un momento triste: la despedida. Shade estaba algo triste de tener que despedirse de sus pálidos amigos, ya les había agarrado cariño, el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo, sobre todo en Nicholas… el cual lloraba cómicas lágrimas cual cascadas. En esa ocasión sus hermanos no habían podido salvar a Shade, de otro de los peligrosos abrazos del pelirrojo-naranja.

—¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Shade! _¡My dear friend! _—Lloriqueaba el más pequeño de los Vonkarsen, a la vez en que restregaba su rostro contra una de las mejillas de la niña, la cual trataba de no morir asfixiada por su abrazo. Pero fue salvada de tan "tierna" forma de morir, al Sparck arrojarle un pequeño Impactrueno a Nicholas, solo para que éste soltara a la castaña, ¿o quizás por celos? A saber, pero sin duda esa estrategia funcionó—. ¡Aaaaaaay~! Tan lindo Sparck, mostrándome su cariño nuevamente~ —Exclamó el pelirrojo-naranja sonriente, con sus ojos en forma de X, para después desplomarse desmayado en el suelo y más tostado que un huevo frito.

—¡Nicholas! —Le regañó un Sirius con varias venitas palpitantes en su rostro, a la vez en que sujetaba el cuello del suéter vinotinto de su hermanito—. ¡Deja de jugar y levántate, flojo! ¡Que nos tenemos que ir! —Para luego llevárselo a rastras hacia la ruta 3, siendo visto por Shade, Sparck y Tristar, sudando cada uno su respectiva gota gorda.

—Etooo… ¡adiós Sirius, adiós Nicholas~! Y… —se despedía animadamente la castaña, cuando al cerciorarse de algo, añadió con mirada curiosa—. ¿Zachary?

En efecto, el medio de los hermanos Vonkarsen seguía paradito en su sitio, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos cafés, los cuales no reflejaban perversión ni nada parecido… solo la típica serenidad de siempre, ligados a algo de ternura. Los cuales luego cerró, en lo que se subía con sus dedos sus lentes hippies, pronunciando las siguientes palabras, que iban dirigidas a Shade.

—Hay todo tipo de entrenadores en éste inmenso mundo nuestro, Akasuna. Pareces ser muy talentosa como entrenadora Pokémon… así que permíteme hacerte una sugerencia… —abrió nuevamente sus ojos repentinamente, añadiendo—. Ve al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste y pon a prueba tus habilidades.

Shade dio un leve respingo, no por la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del pálido criador Pokémon… sino que pudo jurar que (por pocos segundos) un brillo verde planta apareció en los ojos de él… aunque fue solo por unos segundos, ya que Shade al pestañear los notó del mismo café de siempre. Zachary acto seguido se dio vuelta, comenzando a caminar por la misma dirección en que sus hermanos se habían ido. Antes de que el criador se alejara demasiado, Shade (en voz algo alta) le agradeció por el consejo y se despidió de él. Zachary ya varios metros alejado, alzó uno de sus brazos en señal de despedida.

Tan pronto como el Vonkasen desapareció de su campo visual, las dudas se agolpaban en la mente de Shade, una tras otra y a gran velocidad—. _«¿Qué habrá sido ese extraño resplandor verde en los ojos de Zachary? ¿Un efecto de luz, tal vez? ¿O… será que tantas emociones hoy me hacen ver cosas?» _—Se alzó de hombros, cuando sintió un pequeño peso aparecer repentinamente en uno de sus hombros. Se trataba de Sparck.

—_«Oye, Shade… ¿tu también lo viste cierto?»_ —Preguntó el Pikachu.

—_«¿Ese extraño brillo verde en los ojos de el wey ese?» _—Ahora fue Tristar, que aun en el suelo alzaba su cabeza, para ver a su entrenadora.

Sorprendida de que tanto su ratoncito amarillo, como su Pokémon inicial parecieran haberle leído sus pensamientos, Shade asintió. Un extraño semblante apareció en el rostro del ratoncito, al igual que en el del Bulbasaur. El mismo brillo había aparecido en los ojos de Sirius y Nicholas, durante sus batallas de entrenamiento el otro día… solo que dichos resplandores habían sido rojos y amarillos, respectivamente. ¿Tantos efectos de luz en los ojos de los miembros de la misma familia? ¿Coincidencia? A saber… aunque la castaña decidió no sacar conclusiones raras, menos de personas tan amables como los Vonkarsen. Por lo que sonriente, rompió el silencio que los rodeaba a ella y sus compañeros.

—¡Como sea! Tantas emociones hoy me dejaron hambrienta, ¿quién quiere comer~?

Tan solo basto pronunciar dicha frase mágica, para que los dos pequeños Pokémon salieran de su seriedad. ¿¡Comer!? ¿¡Hasta ahora era que la castaña esa les preguntaba si tenían hambre!? ¡Por supollo que la tenían! A las mentes de los dos pequeños seres llegaban imágenes de todo tipo de alimentos, (no necesariamente de Pokémon), que habían visto que los humanos comían y se les hacía curioso (al igual que agua a la boca) probar. Shade rió divertida, por ver como sus amigos babeaban, a causa de sus fantasías; por lo que aun con Sparck en su hombro, tomo a Tristar en brazos y fue en dirección del establecimiento de comida más cercano de la ciudad.

…

Más adelante en la ruta 3, Sirius y Nicholas yacían sentados a los pies de un gran un árbol, esperando a que hermano Zachary los alcanzara. Sirius estaba cruzado de brazos, con el ceño muy fruncido. A su lado estaba un (ya consciente) Nicholas, el cual seguía viéndose algo triste, mientras jugaba adorablemente con una ramita, haciendo dibujitos en la arena del suelo; entre los cuales había un abstracto dibujito de… "algo" que parecía ser Shade, a su lado estaban dos igual de abstractos dibujitos de Sparck y Tristar. Al lado de estos había un dibujo de un monstruo, bastante feo, con capa y sombrero y…

¡Momento! ¡Al parecer ese monstruo, con complejos de Drácula, el cual parecía gritar varias cosas era Sirius! El Sirius real al notar eso, le dio un zape al menor, diciéndole un: _«¡Dame eso, mocoso!» _al quitarle la rama con la que dibujaba y la arrojaba lejos. Nicholas se quejó, diciéndole que había interrumpido su "genio artístico", alegando que no debía enojarse, ya que el "Sirius" de la arenita era la "dibujada imagen" suya.

—¡Pero serás…! ¡Si no fueras mi hermano, te…! —Pero antes de acabar esa oración, la llegada de su hermano medio, tras salir de unos arbustos lo interrumpió—. Oye Zachary, ¿se puede saber el motivo de tu tardanza? —Le preguntó Sirius, un poco molesto, debido a la tardanza de éste en alcanzarlos.

El medio de los hermanos se disculpó (sin mucho ánimo) en lo que añadió: _«Tengo algo importante que decirles, chicos», _a la vez en que se acercó a su hermano mayor y le empezó a susurrar unas palabras en su oído derecho. Un curioso Nicholas pegó su orejita picuda al oído izquierdo del peli-negro (irritando un poco a éste), para escuchar lo que Zachary tenía que decir. A medida que el peli-bordo hablaba, una expresión de alarma aparecía en el rostro de Nicholas, mientras que Sirius adoptaba una expresión seria y hasta sombría.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —Preguntó Sirius, en lo que sus ojos adquirían el resplandor carmesí de antes.

—Totalmente —afirmó sus palabras Zachary, en lo que sus ojos adquirían el resplandor verdoso—. Tal parece que la pequeña es muy observadora… notó éste pequeño detalle en nuestros ojos, hermano…

—¡P-pero…! —Ahora era Nicholas quien hablaba. Sus ojos, que ahora adquirían un resplandor amarillento, reflejaban preocupación—. S-solo porque ella lo sepa… no significa que sea una amenaza para nosotros… ¿Oh no? —Tras recibir las miradas fijas de sus hermanos mayores, tragó saliva pero siguió—. Además… solo porque viera nuestros "ojos"… no significa que haya descubierto completamente "lo que somos"… podríamos hacer como que nada pasó, que fuera un reflejo de la luz…

Sirius y Zachary se vieron entre ellos, para luego ver a su hermanito menor. El Vonkarsen peli-negro suspiró, en lo que posaba una mano sobre la cabeza del menor, agitándole sus cabellos rojos-naranjas y diciendo que estaba bien, que entonces actuarían como que nada pasó, pero que debían actuar con más cautela la próxima vez. Nicholas sonrió dulcemente, asintiendo y ya aliviado de haberse arreglado todo pacíficamente. Por lo que se dispusieron a seguir con su camino, Sirius iba detrás de los dos, sumido en sus pensamientos…

—_«Ya han pasado diez años desde "ese día"…» _—alzó su mirada azabache, centrándola en el cielo que ya iba oscureciéndose, tornándose de un azul oscuro y poco a poco las estrellas iban inundándolo—. _«Hiyori… te lo prometí… juré que iba a cumplir esa promesa, llegado el momento… pero…» _—una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro, al notar un conocido haz de luz celeste descender por el cielo, de forma similar a una estrella fugaz… la misma luz celeste que Shade había visto con anterioridad—. _«No sé si Shade aun esté lista, para "ello"… apenas es una niña…»_

"_**El azabache decidió no torturarse en sus memorias pasadas, por lo que se arregló su sombrero y siguió su camino, alcanzando a sus hermanos menores. ¿Cuál sería ese secreto del que él y sus hermanos hablaban? ¿A que se refería Nicholas con "lo que ellos son"? ¿Cuál sería esa promesa de la que Sirius hablaba? Y más importante… ¿Cuáles serán las intenciones que tiene Sirius hacia la joven entrenadora, de pueblo Masara?"**_

…

_**¡Continuara…!**_

…

_**N/A: * "Poké-dolares" son las monedas que se comercializan en el Mundo Pokémon (es mayormente nombrada en los juegos principales, como GreenLeaf, Platinum, etc...)**_

_**** El término "Ana-roca" era una unión, entre: "Anaconda" (una especie de serpiente gigante) y "Roca", ya que eso es a lo que se asemeja Onix.**_

_***** Era ese juego, que salía en la serie animada de Disney "Recreo", pero no recuerdo el nombre. Quien conozca el nombre de ese juego, por favor hágamelo saber para editarlo :3**_

…

_**Bueeeeeno, ¿qué les pareció la batalla de Shade V/S Brock? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Muy corta? ¿Muy larga? ¿Emocionante? ¿Aburrida? ¿Creativa? ¿Para nada?**_

_**Se aceptan comentarios de apoyo, críticas (CONSTRUCTIVAS) y tomatazos, pero sin insultos, gracias uwú**_

_**Dejen sus lindos Reviews, que me animan a seguir adelante, ¿ok? owo**_

_**PD**__**: Como tengo poca imaginación para crear más OCs de los necesarios, si alguien quisiera incluir un OC (inspirado en su persona o no) puede dejarme detalles por Review o por MP, con gustos aceptaré incluirlos, pero como ya se tiene escrita una bueeena parte del fic, pero que aún falta por corregir (capítulos en el 30 y pico) veré cuando puedo incluirlos ;3**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
